A Little Shaken
by electraqute
Summary: This is where the Kingdom Keepers meets the Hunger Games. There's a lot at stake when the MalACEs work with the Overtakers. Lives are lost and characters disappear. The Keepers call for back up. They don't know they're in for the fight of their lives. - Discontinued! -
1. Shake

**I loved this fanfic too much to stop. Which is why I withdrew from for a while to focus on this story, cause I was serious about it. And knowing how stupid the first draft sounded, I revised and edited _ALS. _**

**All of the finished chapters are up on deviantART because of the KK dA group. But I love and I'm bringing _ALS _back. I hope you all love it as much as I do. I've tried to make it as epic as possible. **

**So here we go. The Hunger Games meets the Kingdom Keepers. **

**Disclaimer:** _Who owns the KK series? NOT ME. Guess who does? THASS RIGHT. RIDLEY PEARSON (and Disney) DOES! _

* * *

**Chapter One: Shake**

Willa Angelo looked out her window and sighed. It had been almost two years since their last, "adventure" and she was aching for some action. The only action she got was…well, nothing. She was as bored as ever. Willa sometimes felt as if she was losing her touch. She was worried and she couldn't even do a thing about it! There was just absolutely _nothing_ to do. Willa groaned and stood up.

"This is the worst summer ever." She complained. Willa had wished that this summer had been exciting and full of adventure. Instead, all she did was sit down near her window and dream. Dreaming was the only thing that kept her, busy. Willa missed her best friends, Finn, Charlene, Maybeck, Amanda, and Jess. Heck, she missed Philby! She missed being a Kingdom Keeper.

Willa moved to her desk where her computer rested. She sat down and debated whether or not she should go online. Her friends were rarely on so it was useless to sign on too. Willa sighed again, "Well it's worth a shot. What do I have to lose anyways?" Willa signed on and a message popped up on her screen:

**Imptnews: **

Willa, once you receive this message please reply. Disney is at stake again, this is important.

"About time!" Willa exclaimed. Though she did not know what was going on or what was the danger she felt extremely excited. Willa typed her reply:

**willatree:**

Replied. What's going on at WDW?

As soon as she sent her reply,

_Imptnews is typing..._

Willa waited patiently for his reply but as soon as the reply was sent her computer went black and smoke began to pour out. There wasn't any smoke coming from her computer but _in _her computer. Willa was completely puzzled.

"What the—?" Willa said to herself, no one else was in her room. "What the heck is going on here? My computer has never acted this way! And the smoke! What was that?" The smoke that had been in her computer was no ordinary smoke. The smoke had colors like purple, green, and grey… just like the Magic Mirror in _Snow White_. Willa tried to turn it on again but no luck. Willa was about to head downstairs and use her mother's computer when suddenly she felt as if her room was shaking. It started out as just a little shake. Then it began to grow stronger and stronger, Willa had grip her desk for support. After Willa recovered from the shock she took cover, something you were supposed to do during an earthquake.

"I've got to get out of here." Willa mumbled to herself.

It was luck that her grey duffel bag was already stuffed with things she needed, her phone, wallet, clothes, and all necessaries. Her bag lay on the floor just a few inches away. Willa grabbed a book on top of her desk and held it over her head in case her ceiling broke. She ran and grabbed her bag. It had been a good thing that Willa's window had been open because it made for an easy escape, as soon as she grabbed her bag. She threw the book to her bed and jumped out of her window.

Willa landed safely on the ground, panting. "Strange…" Willa murmured. It seemed fine out here. No earthquakes. "I could've sworn just a few seconds ago there was a freaky earthquake." She took a look around but saw nothing strange.

Still puzzled Willa ran to her family's garage, which to her luck, was open. She found some paper to scribble a note saying something was wrong and that she had to leave, telling her mother not to come after her, if she came home and found Willa gone.

She grabbed her bike and sped off to Finn's house hoping he was home. Despite almost being killed in her own bedroom, she smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again.

Willa got there in about ten minutes, because her family decided to move closer to Disney World and they ended up in the same village as Finn and his family. She practically memorized the way to his house.

Philby opened the door and welcomed her with a tight embrace that caught Willa off guard. He led her to the basement where they usually had their meetings. She was surprised to see all her friends there. This was something serious. Willa wondered if they all had gotten a message from a user named _Imptnews. _Willa's eyes scanned the room. Her eyes fell on a body, which lay, pale and lifeless on the floor.


	2. Getting Stories Straight

**HEEEEEEEYAAAAAYYYYYYY! It's chapter two. My favorite chapter's coming up next so you'll have to read this one first. You'll learn something about the story here and what the next chapter is going to be about. **

**SO YEAH. :) Read on, please? Oh and review? Because you're awesome? **

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the KK series. Ridley does. BUT I OWN COPIES OF THE BOOKS. That's good enough for me!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Getting Stories Straight**

Willa gasped as she recognized the figure. "Amanda?" Willa whispered.

Finn nodded grimly and said, "Yeah. On her way here she was struck by lightning. She tried to control the earth and all but something went wrong, it started to rain and bam, came the lightening." Finn bit his lip. Willa could sense that he was as worried as she was.

Willa inched closer to Amanda's body, her reddish brown hair was on the floor, a blanket was draped over her, reaching all the way to her chin. "Is she gonna be okay?" Willa whispered, shivering.

"We did the best we could. I'm sure she'll be…" Charlene said from behind her, trailing off. Her blue eyes showed obvious fear.

"Wait. I need to get everything straight first. This is all so confusing." Willa said, almost going into shock. "Not to mention, really freaking scary."

"Alright. Philby, Maybeck, and Charlene" Finn nodded towards the three, "Go fill Willa in on the news and…events." Finn sighed at the last word. The three nodded and brought Willa to a corner where four chairs stood. Philby motioned them to sit down.

"Alright, so fill me in." Willa said, sitting down. Charlene took the seat next to her and the two boys sat across them.

Charlene answered first her voice slightly trembling, "Okay, so. I assume you got that message from that _Imptnews _guy, right?"

Willa nodded, "And I'm guessing all of you guys did too." She said, looking at all of them.

Philby nodded and answered next, "Yes. And I think that your computer had smoke inside it?"

Willa nodded again and added, "Yeah, smoke that looked like the Magic Mirror's in _Snow White._" Outside, the thunder rumbled.

"Yes…yeah, now that you say that, it does look like that! Hm…" Philby said now going into deep concentration. He frowned and his mouth was set into a hard line.

"Well whatever it is, or whoever it was, they owe me a new laptop." Maybeck grumbled "And a new desk." Maybeck cursed under his breath.

Willa looked at him and asked, "Did you experience an earthquake too?"

Maybeck didn't look so surprised, "No. Fire." Maybeck said grimly. That explained why bits of his clothes were burned off and smudged with soot.

Willa bit her lip. She looked at Philby, "Flood." She would've guessed that since when he hugged her, he was drenched and the water soaked through Willa's shirt.

Then at Charlene, "Tornado." It took Willa a minute to notice that Charlene's long blond hair was messy and windblown with visible tangles and knots, not neat and silky, the way it usually was.

"Yikes. Environmental Disasters much." Willa mumbled.

"Strangely, Finn's house is the only one that didn't have much damage…I think. All he experienced was heavy rain and thunder like right now." Charlene said, "Jess and Amanda came here as soon as Jess told Amanda about what was happening in Mrs. Nash's house. They didn't have a computer so they were saved from the disasters _inside._"

Philby continued, "They experienced strong winds, heavy rain, lightning, and a little bit of hail." Philby's gaze traveled to Amanda on the floor. "Apparently, that's what knocked her out."

Willa looked at Jess to check if she had gotten hurt. Apparently, she had. Jess—wearing a purpled colored long-sleeve wore a yellow shirt under and wore a normal pair of dark blue jeans, completed with black slip on shoes—had an ice pack on her head while looking at her sister. Willa couldn't help but look at Amanda again, shivering; she still looked good, wearing a white modern looking Disney shirt (Mickey's head filled with red and outlined with a black that looked almost stenciled) and red long-sleeves under it. She wore the same pants Jess did and had the same black shoes on. Willa sighed and looked back at her three friends.

"Wayne hasn't contacted us yet." Charlene suddenly said.

Maybeck rolled his eyes. "He hasn't contacted us in forever man." He was looking elsewhere but at the three.

"But, Finn called a friend of his to help." Philby said and his gaze shifted to Finn who sat on the floor, right next to Amanda, caressing her face.

"Who?" Willa asked out loud.


	3. A New Member

**Alright, the new in the group! *woot* I kind of created her after me. She's actually someone who _I_ want to be, she's like Willa but in her own way she's different.  
I stole my own name for hers: Guenevere _Elizabeth _Clare. (i'm not giving my last name for safety reasons). The whole Peter Pan thing later on, still based on me. I know, it's weird that I revolve her around me. yuck. I'm not vain. But I just wanted a different character and I'm kind of weird when I create my own characters. But hopefully, Elizabeth will be someone who you may want to look up too, just like how I look up to her. I wish I was as friendly and innocent as her. *sigh* Okay enough of me talking, I'm pretty much confusing you. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **_*sigh* I still don't own the Kingdom Keepers. I don't wish I do...I think, but I _do _wish to give Ridley some ideas! I've got tons :D I'm sure many of us do, that's why we write. okay enough of me!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: A New Member **

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Finn called. He ran to get the door. "Hey!" Finn exclaimed. "I'm so glad you actually came. I thought you were gonna bail on us."

They heard a female voice, a voice similar to Willa's but a bit lower, answered Finn, "Hey! Of course I wouldn't bail. I want to help. You saved me from playing the 'bored to death game'" The two laughed.

"Did you experience anything weird on your way here?" Finn asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Actually yes…but nothing that I couldn't live through. The train was acting real weird though, it's lights kept going on and off, and there was this kind of smoke"

Willa, Charlene, Philby, and Maybeck looked at each other at the mention of smoke. Willa's eyes went wide, Philby nodded and looked back towards the direction of the door.

"The train stopped every hour for no reason and I could swear I saw creepy shadows…shadows that Dr. Voodoo used."

Willa looked at Charlene and mouthed '_Dr. Voodoo'. _Charlene's eyes reflected the surprise in Willa's eyes. Charlene shrugged and looked back at the door.

"But if you count slipping and getting bruises into that category—although I get them all the time, because of well…you know how I am—then that's it."

It was silent for a moment then the girl spoke up again, "Hey Finn, aren't you gonna invite me in…? I'm getting kinda wet here." The girl's voice uncertain.

"Oh, alright, uh, sorry!" Finn chuckled nervously, "come on in." The girl laughed and stepped inside. Their footsteps came into the room.

Willa gaped at the girl, and she wasn't the only one, Charlene, Philby, Maybeck, and even Jess, who couldn't help but look up from her sister to see the newcomer, all stared at the girl. The girl looked so much like Willa; she looked Asian but not Chinese, Malaysian, Indonesian, or Thai. Her hair was layered, you could see that through her dark brown curls and wavy hair, she had side bangs, her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, with a twinkle in her eye that made her look a bit childish, free, adventurous, innocent but held many secrets. The Willa look-a-like wore a Joie singe sort of top with a green tee under it, and over she wore a green wool jacket, she had a ring on her left hand, index finger, on her right a brown beaded bracelet and a bracelet with saints on the same hand, and she wore brown Keds.

The girl could pass as Willa's sister or maybe even Willa herself! Willa's mouth still hung open when Finn introduced her. "Hey guys, this is, Elizabeth, a great and close friend of mine. She'll be helping us with this…I guess you could call it a mission."

Elizabeth smiled at them and quickly waved awkwardly as she bit her lip. Willa could tell that she was going to get along just fine with Elizabeth, as if they _were _sisters. Willa smiled back at Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes twinkled at the sight of a warm welcome. Amanda stirred and was beginning to moan. Finn looked anxiously at her and Elizabeth's eyes echoed the same.

"Well, Guys, why don't you get to know each other better." Finn quickly said then scurried to Amanda's side.

Elizabeth walked towards the three as they were trying to compose themselves.

"Hey guys." She said. It was the first time they heard Elizabeth speak clearly, not from a far. They could almost catch a ringing in her voice, and they began to go into shock again.

"Uh…are you guys alright?" Elizabeth said anxiety and worry were beginning to color her voice.

They composed themselves quickly again. Philby cleared his throat. "Uh, yes, yeah, we're fine. I'm…" Philby was still in awe.

"Philby." Elizabeth said and smiled.

"Charlene, Maybeck." She greeted them.

"And Willa!" She said and her eyes rested on Willa's face. A big smile grew on Elizabeth's face.

"You guys can call me Liz if you want, but I like Elizabeth." Elizabeth was definitely someone you don't meet everyday. Someone, you could easily like. Willa never felt better.

"I like Elizabeth." Willa finally spoke up and grinned widely at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, looking like she could dance with joy, returned the smile, "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"But if you don't mind me asking, what's your nationality?" Willa asked curiously.

"I'm Filipino. Asian." Elizabeth said, proudly almost like a child.

"Oh. Really?" Willa said, shocked again.

"Yep." Elizabeth said.

"Can you cross over? You'll need to." Philby asked he didn't show that he wished that she couldn't so that he could work with her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yup." Philby was a bit disappointed but relieved at the same time, he wouldn't have to work on transforming a person into a DHI again.

Amanda groaned and mumbled something. All eyes went on her. As Amanda gained consciousness the room became dead silent. Amanda sighed heavily and stood up, Finn supporting her back and Jess holding her hands. "Whoa. Head rush." Amanda said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Amanda looked around the room. Her eyes focused on Elizabeth, confused.

"Hey. I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth introduced herself with a warm smile.

Amanda, no longer confused, smiled back, "Oh, hey…Liz." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Alright. Now that Amanda has gained consciousness and Willa's now in the know, and you've all met Elizabeth, let's get to work." Finn announced.

Everyone sat down forming a circle. As they were beginning to get to work, the feeling of danger circled the room. Each person couldn't help but feel a bit terrified. Finn took his place signaling that the "meeting" was about to begin.


	4. A Dangerous Reunion

**Honestly, I can't remember why Snow White is important, but soon I'm pretty sure we'll find out (an idea is forming in my head). So, things get even more dangerous and all that. Spoiler alert: Romance coming soon. *wiggles eyebrows* By the way, this is the story I've been updating about, now I haven't touched it ever since I reached Chapter Thirteen, hopefully I continue. I think I will soon! Okay, enough talk. hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: **_Nope. Still don't own it. Ridley Pearson Does! Wooho for Kingdom Keeper fans!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Dangerous Reunion **

"So. What have the four of you talked about?" Finn asked Willa, Philby, Maybeck, and Charlene.

Philby spoke up, "Willa mentioned something about the smoke that seems to make sense. All of you have seen the smoke—well expect for Amanda, Jess, and Finn—on your computers—train for Elizabeth—right?" They all nodded.

"What about it?" Amanda asked.

"Well, Willa said that it was like the smoke of the Magic Mirror." Charlene said.

"You mean like in _Snow White?_" Jess said astonished.

"Yep" Willa nodded.

"Hm…that's interesting." Jess proclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that the Overtakers are behind this." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. That does make sense. I mean, who else would do that to us?" Finn said.

"Thing is, why would they do that to us _now_? And seriously what's going on at Disney?" Willa said, worrying about Disney.

"Well, probably the overtakers are still trying to take over Disney." Elizabeth guessed.

Everyone sighed. The room stayed silent for a few minutes until Willa spoke up again, "Hey, Elizabeth, you said something about a Dr. Voodoo?"

"Yeah. Dr. Faciller. You know…the bad guy in The Princess and The Frog? He has these friends on the other side." Elizabeth said. "The shadows that looked exactly like the ones he asked for…were either on the train or on the walls outside."

"Freaky. That definitely has overtaker written all over it." Maybeck confirmed.

"I guess they knew I was coming to help you guys." Elizabeth said again.

"It's like they're stalking us…" Maybeck murmured.

Suddenly, the room started to shake again. "Oh no. Earthquake all over again." Willa complained clutching on to Elizabeth.

"Take cover!" Finn shouted as the room started spinning—literally. Finn grabbed Amanda and Jess and hurried to take cover in one corner.

"There!" Elizabeth said pointing over to another corner opposite to Finn's. Willa, still clutching on to Elizabeth, rushed to the corner with Philby scurrying after them. Maybeck grabbed Charlene and rushed to another corner too.

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick!" Maybeck whined.

After half an hour the room stopped spinning and shaking. "What…was…that?" Elizabeth whispered, her face going pale. Willa looked green. Philby, his hand to his head, had a really bad headache. Maybeck clutching his stomach and Charlene rubbed her head.

"I have no idea." Finn said, holding on to Amanda with Jess holding her hand, "But we better hold on because I think that was just round one."

"What?" Philby said aghast.

"Are you serious?" Charlene squeaked.

"Yes." Finn said gravely and peered outside the window, for a huge tornado was forming _around _house.


	5. The Second Hit

**Just wanted to say, if you guys think Philby does like Elizabeth...well, I'm not really going to say anything about but just: I don't really think so. You'll find out real soon after a few chapters. Well, actually the next. Anyways, when I wrote this, I could imagine this in my head like a movie. For those who have experienced tornadoes before, it's sort of like that but outside-like the Wizard of Oz! Wow, I only noticed that now. Okay, so I'll let you guys read, enjoy ^^ Sorry this chapter is pretty short. **

**Disclaimer: **_Nope. Don't own Kingdom Keepers. Ridley Pearson does that's why there's a fourth book! then soon a fifth. It's going to go up to ten I think. WOOHO!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Second Hit **

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Elizabeth screamed.

Finn's house has been lifted from the around and was now spinning out of control in the air. This was the second disaster that they've experienced together in Finn's house. They were barely given enough time to compose themselves after the 'earthquake'.

"FINN!" Willa screamed.

"But my house!" Finn protested. They had to shout because the air outside was too loud, you could barely hear yourself think.

"FINN! IF WE DON'T GET OUT HERE WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Charlene yelled from across the room, Maybeck covered Charlene, making sure she wouldn't get hurt.

"Finn, please!" Amanda pleaded, her eyes and Finn's locked. Finn debated for a few seconds.

"Alright. Willa, Elizabeth, Philby, you guys go out first!" Finn ordered his friends. They didn't mind, all they cared about what getting out of this death zone safely. Philby grabbed hold of Willa and Elizabeth and jumped out of the window. It was still a tornado out there, the three tried to fight their way through the powerful winds. Willa had slipped on something and her feet were no longer on the ground. Willa was like a kite, her whole body floating in the air. It had been a good thing she was holding to Elizabeth.

Willa screamed. "ELIZABETH! HELP ME!"

"HOLD ON! WILLA DON'T LET GO ALRIGHT." Elizabeth shouted "PHILBY, GRAB HOLD OF MY WAIST, KEEP YOUR FEET FIRMLY PLANTED ON THE GROUND. IF YOU DON'T WE'RE ALL GOING TO SPIN ROUND AND ROUND!"

Philby and Willa did as they were instructed to. Elizabeth used all her strength to pull Willa back on the ground. Philby gritted his teeth. Finally, Elizabeth and Philby were able to pull Will back. They fought the wind again and finally made it out, their total amount of time spent in there: about fifteen minutes.

Philby, Elizabeth, and Willa all stood outside waiting for the rest to come out. They decided to take cover and hide just as a precaution, behind these big clumps of leaves, which marked the start of the forest.

About thirty minutes have passed since they came out of the house. Elizabeth was beginning to worry. "Where are they?" Willa asked, unable to contain her fear, of the rest of her friends inside. Who knows what could've happened to them…

"I don't know." Elizabeth whispered and bit her lip.

Elizabeth tasted blood on her lip. She had been worrying to hard that she cut her lip. She didn't care about that. All she cared about was her friends. Suddenly, Elizabeth caught sight of something red and shiny. She squinted to see it better. She nudged Willa and Philby and they all looked up at the window they had jumped out from.

Philby sighed a sign of relief. Their friends are safe. "Finn is probably trying to signal us." Philby said and searched his pocket for something he could use to signal back.

Elizabeth was quicker. "Hey does anyone have a flash light and something red?" They all started fishing through their belongings.

"Here! I have a flashlight." Willa handed over her flashlight to Elizabeth.

"I've got cellophane!" Philby said and gave it to Elizabeth.

"Thanks" Elizabeth said and wrapped the red cellophane paper in front of the light and turn on Willa's flashlight. Elizabeth pointed the flashlight in the direction of the window. They saw the red signal again and Elizabeth flashed the flashlight once.

"So…?" Philby said.

"So, nothing. I guess it was just to signal us that they're still there. I signaled back so that they knew we were here." Elizabeth shrugged and bit her lip.

Willa yawned. "I think you guys should rest." Elizabeth said.

Willa was deeply exhausted and surrendered. Philby shook his head. "No…I want to be on the look out." Philby said. He could tell easily that Elizabeth was exhausted. Elizabeth was about to object but Philby looked at her, his expression hard. Elizabeth nodded and sighed. Willa, eyes already closed lay on the grass facing Elizabeth, her head resting on her hands, was dozing off. Elizabeth took one last look at Philby, then lay down and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Confessions and Proclamations

**I'm full of energy now. I'm so excited. I finally posted this chapter! woohoo! This is one of my favorite chapters because guess what, it's got romance! I _was _going to make this an all action story but since I'm a sucker for romance and I'm sure majority of this is, I decided to add a little romance. Turns out I ending up adding A LOT of romance. I won't say anymore. :D You might notice, Maybeck and Charlene's... thing :D is slightly the same with Willa and Philby. Just wanted to point that out. **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own The Kingdom Keeper series. Ridley Pearson does. If I did, there would be so much more Willa in there. And so much more romance haha._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Confessions and Proclamations **

Willa woke up due to the freezing wind. Willa waited for snow or rain to start falling but it didn't come. Willa sat up and found Philby shivering, his back to her. Philby turned and smiled at Willa, but turned his back quickly so Willa wouldn't see him blushing.

"Hey" Willa said, now sitting beside Philby. "What time is it?"

Philby checked his watch "about 6:30."

"Hm…" Willa said. She sighed and looked towards the house. Willa turned to check on Elizabeth who was still sleeping peacefully.

"So…" Philby tried to start a conversation but failed to find a topic.

"So…uhm…" Willa attempting to bring something up but failed too. She tried again, "Are you cold?" _Nice. Wow. Of course he is. You just saw him shivering! But there wasn't anything to talk about. _Willa thought.

Philby smiled and nodded. "Yeah but I'll be fine." He tried to put on a brave smile.

Willa saw through the smile and took of her thick-checkered jacket. "Here, take it. You need it more than I do." Willa wore a thinner jacket and under she wore tight long-sleeves, which were covered by another white loose long-sleeve. She would be fine without her thick jacket.

Philby hesitated but took her jacket anyways. Willa blushed for only now she noticed how very attractive Philby looked wearing a light blue Gap shirt with dark blue long-sleeves under. Philby caught her looking at him and blushed too. Willa tried to look away. "Thanks for the jacket" Philby smiled at her.

Willa couldn't help but blush again. "Hey, no problem." Willa smiled back at him.

It became silent except for Elizabeth's shallow breathing and the same wind surrounding Finn's house. Willa looked around nervously. Philby couldn't resist looking at her. Willa looked at Philby and for a minute they were just staring at each other.

Philby was the first to break the silence. "Willa—" he stopped, unsure if he should say what he wanted to. He bit his lip. "Willa…I—" Philby couldn't find the right words. This was indeed harder than he thought it would be. He knew it would be hard but he never imagined it would be _this _hard.

Willa had something to say and tried her luck, "Philby…I um." She sounded like an idiot. She bit her lip in embarrassment. "Look, Philby I—" When she tried again she was stopped short…for Philby's soft and cool lips had touched hers. Right then and there.

Willa felt light headed. Recovering from her shock, Willa placed her hand on Philby's cheek and her other on his neck keeping him there. Philby smiled and wrapped his arm around her and his other hand held Willa's head. Willa thought she heard Elizabeth chuckle but she didn't mind. For how long now, she had imagined that their lips touched. She never knew that it would happen today of all days.

Finally, their lips parted. Willa already felt as if her lips were missing something. She missed his soft lips on hers and his sweet breath. Willa looked up.

Philby's expression was serious. "Willa, I feel very protective of you." He stressed on the word _protective, _meaning everything he said.

Willa didn't know what to say so she let her lips find Philby's and kissed him. Willa knew that this was the best way to tell Philby how she felt. Her mind raced, but she tried to concentrate on just Philby. Him and no one else. Apparently nothing else mattered right now to Willa and Philby. Philby's warm breath tickled Willa's skin.

After a minute, they ended their kiss. "Philby…you have no idea." Willa said.

"After that, I think I do." Philby smiled and you could catch a gleam in his eye. Willa was filled with so much happiness. Although it finally occurred to her that they were no longer safe.

Willa sighed. Philby knew what she was thinking about. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Philby said sincerely.

"That makes two of us." Willa said as she cuddled close to Philby and watched anxiously for any sign that her friends were okay.

* * *

Charlene screamed before she blacked out. Charlene was about to jump, with Maybeck waiting for her on the ground, when a big block came spinning towards her. Charlene was scared stiff she could barely scream. She tried and tried to move out of the way but it was no use.

Maybeck screamed, running towards Charlene who fell from the window. "Charlene!" Charlene was unconscious on the ground. Maybeck was terrified. Charlene was pale and the color drained from her lips. Maybeck didn't know what to do.

"FINN! AMANDA! JESS!" Maybeck shouted but no one heard him. He was about to call out to Willa, Elizabeth, and Philby but he doubted that he could hear. They would probably just think it was the wind or something else. Now Maybeck felt _really, really _helpless. Maybeck held Charlene in his arms and sobbed. Maybeck looked at Charlene's face with tears streaming down. He couldn't help but admit that she _still _looked beautiful. He thought about laughing but that wasn't exactly the best idea right now. Maybeck gritted his teeth.

"Charlene…" Maybeck sobbed again. Maybeck placed his head on her shoulders and continued to sob.

About an hour passed. Maybeck lifted his head and stared at Charlene's pale face.

(If you wanted to know, Charlene was wearing blue long-sleeves, a white wool jacket buttoned over, and she wore her pink and blue Nike jacket. Her jeans were dark blue and she wore her black Adiddas. Now, Maybeck wore his usual, dark navy green sweater and his orange long-sleeve under it. His pants were the normal blue and his shoes were checkered Vans slip-ons)

Maybeck, still staring at her face, was trying to figure out how to save Charlene. Maybeck was also debating whether or not he should…

Maybeck had decided he should. And he would. Maybeck leaned down and hesitated, just a few centimeters away from her face. After a few seconds of hesitation Maybeck closed the remaining space between Charlene and him. Maybeck's soft lips met Charlene's cold lips. Even though Charlene couldn't feel it, Maybeck's heart swelled.

Like in _Sleeping Beauty _as well as _Snow White, _Maybeck—her Prince—kissed Charlene—his Princess—and lifted the "spell". Charlene gasped and her eyes fluttered open, and met Maybeck's joyful eyes. Charlene jerked her chin up and met Maybeck's lips. Maybeck smiled through the kiss. Charlene placed her hand on his cheek trying to keep him there. Maybeck still had his arms wrapped around Charlene.

Maybeck picked up Charlene, holding her like how a Prince held his Princess after he had rescued her and fought his way through the winds. Finally, he had emerged from the tornado and found Philby and Willa cuddled close to each other and Elizabeth who was now waking up. When Maybeck and Charlene met the eyes of Willa and Philby they were absolutely filled with happiness that they could just burst out laughing and dancing, being merry all the way.

Elizabeth, who saw what was going on, and who apparently was awake the whole time Willa and Philby talked, could not keep herself from smiling, the biggest, happiest, and beautiful smile anyone would've seen. And her eyes, her eyes, had an unmistakable twinkle that was as bright as the sun. Her dark chocolate brown eyes seemed lighter. Nothing could describe how happy she was now that _finally _her new friends had finally showed their real feelings to each other.

All that happiness was shattered and replaced with anxiety, worry, and fear, when they heard a girl's bloodcurdling scream. All their heads turned towards the direction of Finn's house.


	7. Appearances

**Another one of my favorite chapters! I would go into detail, I already did but then something happened to my computer and I had to start again. ugh. But anyways, I hope you enjoy our the new characters! I can't wait for you guys to start reading! But before I let you do, I just wanted to let you guys know, I didn't base the two new characters on anyone I knew, they're just I guess sort of the perfect friends and siblings I want I think. But the three boys mentioned by one of the new characters _are _based on my closest friends. I also used two of them for another fanfic :) So for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_No. No. No. I don't own the Kingdom Keepers series. Ridley the awesome Pearson did. _

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Appearances **

Charlene looked anxiously up at Maybeck. Maybeck set her down on the ground but would not let go of her hand. Charlene squeezed it tightly.

"Want are we going to do?" Elizabeth cried.

"I don't know!" Maybeck screeched, stressed.

Elizabeth looked as if she could tear her hair off. Tears of fear and anger were about to drop down. Her expression was heartbreaking. Elizabeth looked towards the direction of the house and bit her lip in frustration.

Philby tried to think of different ways get through the tornado quickly and safely, but he could find none. Philby sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing be can do." Philby had Willa wrapped around his arms. Willa buried her head into his chest.

"All we can do is wait then." Elizabeth said solemnly through her teeth.

After an hour the 5 of them were about to give up hope. The wind grew stronger it could blow away every house in this village—but it didn't. At first the five thought they saw Finn's house near the top of the tornado, but they couldn't see it clearly so they just left it. Then…

"Guys, I think it really was Finn's house." Elizabeth pointed uneasily at the white house peeping out at the top of the tornado.

Charlene nearly fainted. Willa's breathing became jagged. Philby looked at her anxiously but Willa just looked ahead. _NO. NO. NO. NO. FINN. AMANDA. JESS. _Willa panicked in her head.

Suddenly, they saw three figures emerging—well two, actually, one was carried on one of the figure's backs—the five held their breaths. Finally, they saw who the figures were and they all rushed towards them. Finn carried Amanda on his back and Jess clutched her sister's hand.

"FINN! AMANDA! JESS! Oh my gosh, your okay! Thank the Lord!" Elizabeth exclaimed full of relief and happiness, her eyes started to twinkle and that wasn't just because she had cried a bit.

Maybeck relieved, didn't even make a rude remark. He sighed and patted Finn on the back. "I'm glad your okay dude." Maybeck chuckled. Finn laughed and shook his head.

Amanda was still clinging to Finn's back. She slightly nudged him. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you." Finn told her and smiled. "Guys could you help me over here." Willa and Philby helped Amanda off Finn's back.

"ARGH." Amanda wailed and looked down at her leg. A sharp piece of wood had cut her above her knee. Blood was dripping down her leg and there were bloodstains on Finn's grey button down t-shirt, which he wore over red long-sleeves.

"Finn, I'm so sorry about your shirt." Amanda apologized, her voice small. Amanda tried to fight back the tears of guilt and pain.

Finn grabbed her hand and gently pulled her close, "Don't worry about me. Worry about your leg." Finn said softly and warmly that it could make Amanda's heart melt. Amanda sighed feeling all the more guilty, even though it wasn't **that **bad.

"Uggh" Amanda gasped. Finn caught her before she fell. He held her in his arms and let her intoxicating flower scent fill his mind.

"The wound is still fresh." Jess informed them. Jess had her hand on her head; all she was missing was an ice pack.

Suddenly Jess, Charlene, and Maybeck caught sight of a boy almost the same height as Elizabeth, wore a dark blue button down long-sleeve, walking quickly toward them.

"Who-who is _that_?" Willa said as she saw the boy approaching them.

The boy's skin was lighter than Elizabeth, almost white but with a slight tan. His hair was silky black and shined a bit even though the sky was filled with dark grey clouds. Though it had been tousled by the wind it still looked perfect. The boy had the most unique eyes any of them have seen, they weren't even sure if such eyes even existed, but if it did, they have never seen anyone who had them, it was green with hints of brown, blue, and yellow near the black portion of the eye. His eyes also had the same twinkle Elizabeth had. He appeared to be muscular and fit, which he proved for he carried a bag that hikers carried, it looked pretty heavy to the others. Probably, every girl would want him, although he was interested in someone else… The boy's twinkling eyes darted to Elizabeth who was busying herself with helping Amanda's leg.

Amanda and Finn gasped when they caught sight of the boy approaching them. "Huh?" Elizabeth said before she lifted her head and turned. Elizabeth blushed and bit her lip. She tried to make her self look occupied and untroubled.

The boy finally reached them. Elizabeth stood up. "Adam!" Elizabeth smiled and hugged the guy, Adam.

Adam's eyes twinkled at the sight of Elizabeth. He tried so hard not to blush but it was useless. "Elizabeth" He sighed happily. He hugged her tight. Adam wished that they could stay like that forever but they couldn't. _That's all right. I'm sure we'll hug again. _Adam reassured himself.

Adam adored and loved Elizabeth, although sometimes it seemed as Elizabeth didn't seem interested. They were best friends though, along with Robert, Max, and Jacob. Elizabeth was very child-like with him and she would take him everywhere especially into her imagination. He listened to her stories, fascinated by her and the way she told them. Adam desperately wanted to be the one who would cause Elizabeth to laugh her most pure and child-like laugh, a laugh that Adam knew Elizabeth loved to laugh. He loved how daring, courageous, and adventurous Elizabeth was. He also loved the fact that she despised being like the rest of the girls her age.

Now Elizabeth, she loved Adam with all her heart. Adam knew how deep she could be, but he understood too that Elizabeth was very much like Wendy and Peter in one. That's one of the things Adam loved about her. Elizabeth tried her best to not care much about love for she didn't want to grow up too fast. She believed that being in love is one of the things that make you grow faster. Elizabeth knew Adam the most. She knew that he understood her and the fact that she wouldn't grow up. She knew that Adam knows about her laugh, she was the one who told him after all. She knew that he understood the fact that she wasn't like any girl. But what Elizabeth didn't know was that, Adam loved her and cared for her a lot.

Adam was like the best friend who secretly loved her. Elizabeth on the other hand was his best friend who didn't really notice his feelings for her but loved him too. It's not that complicated actually. Well, that what Adam liked to believe.

"Guys, this is my best friend," Adam's heart swelled at Elizabeth's mention of best friend "Adam. I called him up before I went on the train. I thought we could use some help. And if you guys wondering, he can crossover too." Elizabeth introduced her Kingdom Keeper friends, to Adam.

A few minutes after Adam arrived _another _boy. The boy approached them. "MARK!" Elizabeth cried, a mix of happiness and anger filled her voice.

Mark, who was shorter than Elizabeth by a few centimeters, almost the same height as Jess, wore a dark green sweater with a hood and dark blue pants and carried a back pack similar to what Adam carried, looked a lot like Elizabeth, so he could have been Elizabeth and Willa's brother, or the boy version of Elizabeth. Mark's eyes were a bit lighter than Elizabeth, though it did not have Elizabeth and Adam's twinkle, his eyes seemed to sparkle and shine. He had Elizabeth's wit and daringness but he was very shy.

Mark blushed and brushed his right hand through his hair and smiled, "Hey sis." He chuckled nervously. He knew very well that his sister was against him coming with her.

Elizabeth was overjoyed to see her twin brother but was enraged the same time for he disobeyed her. How many times had Elizabeth told him not to come along because it was too dangerous?

"Mark." His sister groaned.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to come. Remember, whenever you advise me not to, I do it anyways." Mark told his sister and smiled.

His sister chuckled, "Yeah, you never listen to me." Elizabeth shook her head and turned to her friends, "Guys, this is my twin brother, Mark."

Mark greeted each of the Kingdom Keepers. When he saw Jess he looked down and blushed. Jess was speechless and still had a headache. Jess was still looking at Mark. They both never believed in love at first sight but maybe that's going to change for them. _How cheesy. _Jess thought. Mark's eyes darted up again and met Jess's. Jess tried not to hyperventilate, her heart pounded, and her pulse increased.

Elizabeth leaned on Adam and sighed gleefully. Adam chuckled and sighed too. Amanda looked over at her sister who was too dumbstruck too even speak and rolled her eyes. Amanda loved her sister dearly—even though they aren't sisters by blood—didn't want her to make a fool of herself in front of a guy Amanda knew Jess would be perfectly happy with, nudged Jess. Jess recovered from her shock and looked at her sister. Amanda looked at her as if to say; _don't just stand there drooling! TALK TO HIM. _Jess blushed.

"Hey." Jess said and blushed even more. Amanda gave her another look; _you are so lame. _

"Uh, Hey. I-I'm Mark." Mark stammered. He bit his lip.

"Yeah, I know," Jess blushed even _more "_I'm-I'm Jess." Jess groaned and her hand automatically went to her head. Her headache was too painful causing her to drop down and fall.

Mark caught her before she fell. "Whoa there." Mark set her down on the floor and he kneeled beside her, his hand on Jess' hand that clutched her head and Mark's other hand on her shoulder.

"Grnnh" Jess groaned again. Her headache was getting stronger. She clutched her head harder. Tears flowed down.

Mark was becoming worried. "Hey, are you okay?" Mark anxiously looked up at his sister, "What's happening to her?"

"She has a severe headache. It's unbearable. I think when she was hit earlier, it triggered her headache then it became worse when they were in the tornado." Elizabeth's said using her medical voice.

"Tornado?" Mark questioned.

"Long story." Willa told him. Philby wrapped his arms around her.

Thunder roared and drop of rain came splashing down. "We better get some cover." Maybeck warned. Charlene had her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Your probably right." Finn agreed as he looked up at the dark sky. "Seems like a storm is coming."

Finn stood up and was still carrying Amanda in his arms. "What are you doing? I think I can walk just fine." Amanda protested.

Finn rolled his eyes and snorted. "Stop trying to be brave."

"Put me down!" Amanda pouted, although she didn't entirely want to be put down.

Finn chuckled and brushed his hand on her cheek causing her to blush, "No. You're injured." He shook his head. "_And _besides, I want to carry you." Amanda caught a gleam in Finn's eye.

She just sighed and smiled. "Alright. Fine." Her eyes fell down from his face to her cut which Elizabeth had treated with medicine she carried in her bag then covered it with a piece of cloth.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Willa asked.

"I don't know…but we better think of something quick." Charlene said and looked up at the sky, which was becoming more and more dark. The rain was coming down faster.

Elizabeth stood in front, her hands on her hips. "Hey guys, what do you think about, camping?" Elizabeth's daring smile was placed on her face and the twinkle in her eye was a twinkle of adventure.


	8. An Unpredictable Camping Trip

**This chapter is a pretty short one actually but the next one is quite long :D So, this chapter actually (well obviously) leads to the next. It shows them taking separate routes and you wonder what exactly happens once they're alone? Well, you'll have to find out. I think I originally intended for this to be pretty short but I do hope you guys enjoy it. The small Adam and Elizabeth moments are kind of cute haha. So, please enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Kingdom Keepers. It's okay, I can just write fanfics :D_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: An Unpredictable Camping Trip**

Willa's, Charlene's, and Maybeck's, eyes grew wide. "_Camping?" _Maybeck gulped.

"Yep." Elizabeth's voice daring and child-like "Why? Have you ever been camping before?" Elizabeth questioned with an adventurous grin on her face.

"Uh…" Maybeck said nervously "No. I've never been camping before." He admitted with a sigh. Charlene squeezed his hand. He looked down to look at her. "Have you?" He asked Charlene.

Charlene nodded "Yes. Don't worry, you'll be safe with us." Charlene assured him.

Maybeck chuckled, "I'll always be safe as long as I'm with you. Well that's what I want to think." Charlene giggled.

Willa looked up at Philby. Willa had been camping before but she didn't like the fact that it was _now _worried Willa. Philby could see that she was terrified; he squeezed her hand too, and hugged her close. "Remember, I told you, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Willa rested her head on Philby's chest and breathed in his intoxicating sweet scent, which smelled of, chocolate, caramel, cherry, and lilac.

"Well, I guess that's a yes?" Elizabeth said. She looked at each of her seven friends who stood before her. They nodded, some uncertainly. "Alright then. We're camping!" Elizabeth declared boldly and smiled.

* * *

Finn had put Elizabeth in charge of the camping arrangements. Elizabeth was not at all bossy. In fact, she hated being bossy. As soon as Finn put her in charge she started right away.

Elizabeth turned to Adam, "Adam, could you help me with the tent?" He nodded, smiling. _Maybe we could get some alone time to talk. _Adam thought to himself.

"Charlene, could you and Maybeck find some wood? You know, to start a fire." Elizabeth asked Charlene.

"Sure." Charlene agreed. She tugged Maybeck as they headed towards the direction of the forest.

"Willa, Philby, mind checking the forest for any sign of danger?" Elizabeth asked the two politely, not wanting to make them do something they didn't want to do.

"Sure. Let's go…" Willa said as Philby led her deeper into the forest.

"Mark." Elizabeth turned to her brother who was still helping Jess. "Keep Jess Company, please." Mark nodded and slowly helped Jess to her feet.

Amanda and Finn were awaiting their command from Elizabeth. "Finn, Amanda, just wait until Adam and I are done putting up the tent. Stay near Jess and Mark for a while okay?" Elizabeth didn't want Amanda doing anything while she was still injured. "I suggest you rest a while Amanda, I don't want you to be too tired." Elizabeth added concerned.

Elizabeth put up her hood and turned to Adam, "Alright, let's get started." Her eyes twinkled and a little blush was starting to build up on her cheeks.

"Just tell me what to do, Captain." Adam's eyes twinkled the same way Elizabeth's did. He had used the nickname that Elizabeth liked being called when she was in command. Elizabeth laughed.

Elizabeth moved close to Adam, "Ay _Smee" _They laughed. They joked that Elizabeth was Hook and Adam was Smee, sometimes it was the other way around. "Let's go find a good spot to start." They headed into the forest and Amanda, Finn, Mark, and Jess, followed.

They reached a part of the forest where a big boulder stood in the middle. "Mark, stay here with Jess. We'll come back to get you once we're done. I think Jess needs to rest." Elizabeth said and Mark nodded.

"Hey, Finn, do you mind if you guys get fresh water?" Adam asked. "There's a fresh stream over there." He pointed to their right "Just follow the sound of water. I think we all need the fresh water right now."

"Sure, no problem. Are we going to wait for you there or just meet up here?" Finn asked, Amanda still in his arms.

"I think meeting up here will be much easier." Adam said and looked at Elizabeth, as she nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Finn said. _Thank You. _He mouthed to Adam. Adam chortled and winked. Amanda looked up at Finn confused but he just smiled at her.

"Okay, so Mark, We're going to go now." Elizabeth informed him.

"See you sis." Mark said. Elizabeth gestured forward signaling Adam to follow.


	9. When You're Alone

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WROTE. I had so much fun writing this though. I think after this, I ought to change it from K+ to T for the language later on and Jess's experience. Okay Okay, this author's note thing is going to be a tad long due to how long this chapter is. You don't really have to read it but if you want to get to know the chapter better and my ideas behind it then, you should. So anyways, Jess and Mark's part of the chapter is pretty intense actually. It was, I think, the most hardest part to write, not to mention that it was the first because they were the ones who were left alone in the first place. I had this idea while writing the "Appearance" chapter. It was hard to write Jess' story so her part may be kind of badly written. I apologize for that. Haha, it's kind of like Rosalie's in _Eclipse. _I hadn't intended to copy that idea but somehow it ended up the same. *Just so you guys know, they're all about sixteen, seventeen, and maybe eighteen right now* This happened after Jess's old boyfriend Rob. Now Mark's part, it kind of lightens the mood just a bit. I know I know, the Midday Fairies' name is completely weird. I couldn't think of a name to call them so I settled for that. At first I planned to write the full story behind Mark's first love but I decided I'd put it somewhere else in another story :D  
I have to apologize for the weird um series of events...? sorry the word just escaped my mind. But sorry about it might seem pretty weird to you because it goes from Mass (Mark/Jess) to Finmanda (is that what you guys call them?) to Charbeck/Maylene to Adabeth (it sounds like Annabeth haha) to Wilby. I know it's weird but I have a long good hard-to-put-into-words explanation-trust me.  
So, Finmanda, the cutest scene here. Okay for the A/N over there, i didn't post it up yet but I will soon once I deem my drawing of the flower good :D I don't own the line, "Hold On Tight Spider-Monkey" I just thought it would be funny to add that line. Just so you know, I made all the characters here able to run fast because it made sense: because they'd been running for so long due to the overtakers they've become excellent and fast runners.  
Wilby and Charbeck's scenes are short because they're already had their "moments" lol. So yes, that's why it's pretty short. But the idea I had of the similar-like dementor kind of guy there was first from another Kingdom Keeper fanfic that I did. I didn't consider it a fanfic because it wasn't good enough. The way i wrote then was not exactly good. So yeah I had that idea. The first idea I had of them was Jess having a vision about them but here it's a bit different but the figures are exactly the same.  
Adam and Elizabeth's part. MY FAVORITE PART. Their part is pretty intense too. I didn't want Elizabeth to curse because she didn't seem to be the type of person to curse and because I wanted this story to be for all ages but that changed. So, as I've said earlier back, Elizabeth's Peter Pan thing came from me. I'm sorry if what Elizabeth said here is offensive to anyone. I really didn't want to offend anyone but it really, really, really seemed like something Elizabeth would say. I guess you could call Elizabeth authentic. She could pass as one of my other characters (whose name is also from mine) in another story. Adam here is kind of like the desperate best friend-like Ron Stoppable and maybe he could relate to some of your guy best friends.  
****I'm so sorry I kept babbling on, but here, I'm letting you go and read (finally!) so please enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Kingdom Keepers, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, or Tinker Bell, I only own this plot/story, Juliana, Elizabeth, Mark, Adam, Jess's past boyfriends, and pretty much all the other things that are new to you guys. _

* * *

**Chapter Nine: When You're Alone**

Jess clutched her head. "I hate this headache." She grumbled.

"How do you feel?" Mark asked feeling a bit foolish for asking such a dumb question. _Of course she doesn't feel fine. _Mark thought to himself.

"It's like…" Jess started and Mark looked at her with nervous eyes, though his eyes still had a gleam. "It's like, I see so much images and past dreams. They were slower before but now it's going faster and faster, like spinning out of control." Jess became pale. "The only time it focuses—even just for 5 seconds—are the most painful memories I've had." Jess could feel the tears forming. "Nothing's clear to me anymore." Jess let the tears flow and sobbed.

Mark embraced her and let Jess cry into his shirt. Mark didn't know what to say, he wasn't really good at these things. Mark stroked Jess' hair. "You know, I wish I could say something to make you feel better but the truth is, I'm not really good with this kind of thing." He told her.

Jess laughed a bit. "It's alright. You don't need too. Just you being here, helping helps me. A lot." She breathed.

"Well, I'm really happy to help. And I wish your headache would go away." He told her sincerely. Jess sighed. "Hey, do you want to tell me about those painful memories? Maybe I could help…" Mark offered "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's your call, I don't want you to—" He stopped short for he noticed he was rambling. He bit his lip.

Jess sniffed and looked up. "You know what. I'll tell you. I just need to get it out of my system." Jess took a deep breath before continuing. "It's one of the most painful…It—he, Dan, was always drunk." Mark's eyes narrowed. "We—we've been dating for about six months. He always went out with his friends and always came back smelling like alcohol, his hair messed up, and his clothes wrinkled. When I first met him he was perfect—good looking, neat appearance, he had good grades, he seemed polite, every girl wanted him. They were jealous when we started going out." Jess's eyes narrowed. "Then…one night," _Calm yourself Mark, she's going into the horrible part. _Mark ordered himself. Jess's voice grew small, barely a whisper. "He took me out to dinner. We left the place at 8:30. I thought we were going to go home but he took me to a bar. I met some of his _friends_. 'Come on babe, drink.' He told me. I told him no. He's friends teased him and he cussed, he griped my wrist so hard 'drink.' By the time we left the place it was 10:40 and he was drunk." Her voice became hard. "He drove me home. Or so that's what I thought. He pulled up near this dark alley. 'This isn't my house.' I said. 'Of course not babe.' He said. It was too dark for me to see. I felt a hand going up my back. He unhooked my...you know. 'What are you doing?' I asked him, panicking. 'What does it look like I'm doing.' He said. He came closer and started to kiss me. A few minutes later he was crossing the line. 'GET OFF ME!' I screamed. I struggled to be free of his grasp but he was too strong. I kept on screaming.

"It was luck that I was able to get out of the car and run." Jess choked out. Tears were flowing down madly from her eyes. "I called Amanda and she took me home. I was furious that I hadn't dreamt about this. This event…led to the next painful memory." Mark was about to stop her but she spoke before he could "I met him, Dave. We dated for 4 months, and I thought he just might be the one. He listened to me; he understood what I've been through, though I didn't tell him what I was. Then, it was his birthday. He took me out to dinner, by this time I had almost forgotten about what happened with Dan. It was getting late and it was raining. Dan drove me home but he took the wrong way. Suddenly, a black car without any headlights stopped in front of us. Dan stopped the car and got out. The guy driving the black car got out and told Dan to go over to this dark place. He told me to stay inside the car. I did, but not for long. By the time I was close I heard a gun shot and ran. When I reached him, he was on the floor, lifeless. And the monster was gone." Jess said, her voice darker than ever, almost menacing, though Mark wasn't scared. "The police came. I cried next to him, refusing to leave his side. Amanda came a few minutes later and had to drag me away from him. Ever since then, I swore I would never love the way I loved him again. It was the second time I wasn't able to see it coming."

Then and there, Jess cried her heart out. She cried so hard, she never cried like this before. It was good for her to let it out.

"That makes two of us." Mark said, his face hard.

"What d-do you me-mean?" Jess choked.

"I guess it's my turn to spill my guts." He snorted but it was a humorless snort. Mark took a deep breath. "I had a girlfriend, Juliana. We were together for about a year. She was my first girlfriend and the only one I wanted. I was completely happy. She had light brown hair, beautiful blue forget-me-nots eyes, and a smooth white face. She was perfect. That was because she was a fairy."

Jess gasped. "A _fairy_?" She believed in fairies but she never… "But aren't fairies supposed to be small?" Jess was completely confused and interested.

Mark nodded. "I'm getting to that part. So, yes, she was a fairy. But her kind forbade them to ever mingle with the _clumsies._" Mark looked at Jess who nodded. She knew from the Tinker Bell, Disney Fairies that humans were called clumsies. "It was sort of like, _The Little Mermaid. _Although she just wanted to prove that their kind and humans could mingle, that we were harmless. So, she transformed herself into a 'normal' human. The Midday Fairies—that's what they were called—were like the size of gnomes but taller. _Midday _because they lived in the middle of _Never Land_ and here, and because the first Midday fairy was born in the middle of the day." The corners of Mark's lips curved up into a small smile. Jess looked so interested in this, even though tears still dropped. "She stayed with me for a year. It was January 2nd when her father came." Mark's face became emotionless.

"Her father?" Jess gulped. Mark nodded.

"Her father, who was the King, was looking for her everywhere and he finally found her with me. He saw that Juliana was with a clumsy and he was furious. Her father had two guards with him. Then a battle took place. Elizabeth and Adam were part of it to you know."

"Whoa. Really? Elizabeth and Adam? They could fight?" Jess said, amazed. All tough she kind of already guessed that Elizabeth was capable of something like that.

"Of course they could." He smiled briefly.

"Wait. A _battle?_" Jess said. This was better than an action movie for Jess.

"Yes. This is how I got this. The King cut me deep." He winced as he rolled up his sleeve and there on his right arm, just a few inches under the line, was a big scar. Jess gasped.

"May I?" Jess asked quietly. Mark nodded. He winced a bit when Jess's cold hands touched his scar.

"After he cut me, he pulled out a gun-like weapon." Jess's eyes went wide as Mark's face became emotionless. "He pointed the gun towards me. He fired. I was waiting for it to hit me and I was waiting for the pain to start. But I wasn't hit. Juliana ran in front of me and took the shot. I heard her scream and I saw her fall to the ground. After her father saw what he'd done we made a truce. We both lost something _so _dear to us. So, like you, I swore never to love anyone again." Mark finished.

Jess and Mark were silent. Jess didn't know what to say. She wracked her brain for something comforting to say but she couldn't. "I-I'm sorry" Was all she could manage.

Mark smiled at her. "It's fine." He sighed. The two were silent.

Just then, Jess leaned forward, completely forgetting about her headache. Mark did the same. Their faces so close Jess could smell Mark's sweet breath which smelled of vanilla. Slowly, they moved closer, their lips _so _close.

BAM! Jess gasped. They moved their faces away. Mark was so disappointed and Jess thought she heard her heart crack. They couldn't be mad this long for a scream came seconds after. Mark stood up.

"What was that?" Jess gulped.

"I don't know." Mark said. "But I don't think it's a good thing."

* * *

Finn carried Amanda all the way to the stream. He never got tired of carrying her though. He had asked Amanda to carry the bucket for him.

"You should put your hood up." Finn advised her.

"So should you." Amanda told him as she put her hood up.

"I can't." He smiled. "I'm carrying you."

"Alright." Amanda said. Finn raised his eyebrow. "I'll put it on for you." Amanda smiled.

Finn laughed as Amanda put Finn's hood over his head. "There." She said after putting it on.

"Thank you." Finn said. They laughed together.

"Well, I should thank you too. For saving my life…" Amanda trailed off. They were nearing the stream. She didn't want this conversation to become _too _awkward for the both of them.

"Your welcome." Finn said nonchalantly trying not to blush. It worked.

They finally reached the stream. Amanda gasped, startled by how beautiful the stream looked, curving this way and that. The beautiful blue water was as clear and fresh as a clean sky. It sparkled even though it was nearly dark. The grass they stood on was neatly cut, not a blade out of place, it was soft, not like the kind that pricked your butt when you sat on it. The grass had different flowers on it, daisies, roses, sunflowers, and lilies.

About five feet from the flowing water, was a waterfall and below it was a small pond. There was mist coming from the waterfall, it wasn't too cold but not warm either. It was something in-between cold and warm. There's a difference between warm and hot. Warm is cooler than Hot. It's more comfortable and it doesn't burn you (just wanted to explain that J). Near the fall, there were big rocks with moss on top of them. Some rocks even had these flowers neither Finn nor Amanda had ever seen before. (A/N: you may check my deviant art page for a photo of the flower. I don't think this kind of flower exists tough)

"This is magnificent!" Amanda exclaimed. Finn set her down on a big rock, it wasn't as big as a boulder, and stretched.

"I didn't even know such a thing like this existed!" Finn said, astonished.

Amanda laughed. Finn's heart took off at the sound of her laugh. It was a laugh of pure happiness and joy. Now he wished that he would make her laugh like this. Finn laughed with her.

"Oh, if only I didn't have this stupid cut." Amanda complained, "I want to dance." She smiled.

"Well, let's take of our shoes!" Finn suggested.

Amanda smile widened, "Yes! That's a brilliant idea, Finn!" Amanda laughed that laugh again. Finn took off his blue Vans and helped Amanda take off her other black flats.

"Ahhh." Amanda exhaled as she placed her foot on the grass. It was as soft as cotton candy.

Finn smiled and picked up the bucket. He walked over to the stream and got enough fresh water to give each person. He walked back over to where Amanda was.

Finn set down the bucket near their shoes. "Hey, let's go near the waterfall!" Finn suggested.

"Yes! We should!" Amanda squealed of excitement. Finn helped her across the stream and over to the waterfall.

Amanda and Finn sat down near the fall. Amanda closed her eyes and let the mist touch her face. Finn could have sworn nobody saw someone as beautiful as Amanda right now. Finn kept on smiling like a fool.

Amanda opened her eyes to Finn's smiling face in front of her. She blushed. Finn saw her looking at him and looked away, blushing. Amanda moved beside Finn and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wish I we would never have to leave this place." Amanda sighed. They were now facing the waterfall.

"Yeah, neither do I." Finn agreed.

It was silent for a few minutes. Amanda moved away from Finn's shoulder and moved to face him. "Close your eyes." Amanda demanded softly. He did as he was told.

Amanda hesitated for a bit then leaned closer to him. Finn could smell her floral scent and feel her warm breath on his face. Finn inched closer, eyes still closed. Finally Amanda closed the space between them and their soft warm lips met each other's. Amanda placed her hands on Finn's chest. Finn had one hand on the ground to keep from falling while his other held Amanda's head. It was peacefully quiet expect for the flowing stream, the water falling, and their lips moving in synchronization.

Finally they ended their kiss. Finn and Amanda opened their eyes and smiled. Amanda blushed and moved back to her original spot. Finn happily sighed.

"You want to know something?" Amanda said.

"What?" Finn chuckled softly and looked at Amanda.

"I'm forever yours, Finn Whitman." Amanda smiled.

"You _will _forever be mine. As long as I am yours." Finn said and gently stroked her head.

"Forever." Amanda said and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

The lovely moment had to end when they heard a BAM and a scream following seconds after. Finn and Amanda looked at each other. Finn picked Amanda up from the ground and told her to carry the bucket while he carried her on his back.

Finn snorted, "'Better hold on tight spider-monkey'" Amanda laughed.

Finn raced towards the sound of the boom and the scream just in time to see Philby, Willa, Charlene, Maybeck, and Jess, Mark, Elizabeth, and Adam circling around the black smoke.

* * *

Charlene struggled to carry what seemed like a hundred twigs—actually, she just had thirty—on her arm and _still _pick up more.

"I should have brought a bag." Charlene grumbled. Charlene had given Elizabeth her bag so that she wouldn't have to carry much. Her mistake.

Maybeck chuckled and extended his arm out. "Here, give me some" He offered.

Maybeck wasn't really the type to offer help, especially when he had forty twigs to carry but his close friends were an exception—especially Charlene.

Charlene tried to carefully hand Maybeck some of her sticks without dropping the ones she carried on the other hand. "Here."

"Thanks." Maybeck said taking her sticks and winked.

Charlene shook her head. "I'm the one who's supposed to thank you. So, Thank you." Charlene moved closer to Maybeck and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Thanks." Maybeck said again and blushed. Charlene smiled.

Charlene was growing quite tired due to the fact that they had been walking for an hour and thirty minutes, plus she was knocked out a few hours ago.

"I think we should rest for a bit." Maybeck suggested he could see that Charlene was exhausted.

"Finally." Charlene sighed and sat down. Maybeck slumped on the ground next to her.

It was quiet until Maybeck spoke up. "Charlene, do you…_really _like me? Or… you just…" Maybeck said uncertainly.

Maybeck was usually the type who didn't lack self-confidence, but he was new to something like _this. _He never liked a girl as much as he _loved _Charlene. He never loved any girl like Charlene.

Charlene frowned. "Of _course _I do." She didn't like the fact that Maybeck was asking her although she understood his intentions completely. "Yes, I may be self-centered—I'm not so much like that anymore, for the record—and all, but Maybeck." She couldn't find the right words to tell him.

"Sorry I had to ask. It's just I'm completely new to this." He snorted nervously.

"So am I." Charlene said. "We're kind of in the same situation." She laughed. "I mean, you think that every girl in school loves you" Maybeck laughed too "And probably any guy would want me…" She blushed. She was still embarrassed by the fact that she had a woman's body.

"You got that right." Maybeck chuckled remembering the first time they met.

Charlene blushed harder. "Maybeck, I don't think I can ever _love _someone like I love you."

"I don't think I can ever stop myself from loving you anymore." Maybeck said with a small laugh.

They leaned closer and pressed their lips together for their _third _kiss.

"Well, I guess we should head back. It's getting late." Maybeck said once their lips parted.

Maybeck stood up and helped Charlene to her feet. She looked up at the dark grey—almost black—sky that still had rain pouring down. They weren't so soaked because of the fact that there were many trees, but rain still reached them.

Charlene put her hood up and Maybeck did the same. "What time is it?" Charlene asked Maybeck and picked up her twigs.

Maybeck held the twigs in one arm and checked his watch. "About 8." He answered.

"Yep, we better head back quickly." Charlene agreed.

Just then, they heard the same BAM and a scream. They raced ahead and saw Willa and Philby's figure.

"Willa! Philby!" Charlene called out. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah! We're fine…I think." Willa shouted from across the smoke.

Charlene looked at Maybeck and they tried to find their way through the smoke and to Willa and Philby.

* * *

Elizabeth and Adam walked for a few minutes until they found a perfect spot to set up the tent. They had come across the cave, but ditched it for who knows what kind of vicious creatures could be in there?

The spot they had picked had grass, similar to the grass near the stream. The place was like a circle, though it was wide enough to fit the two tents Adam and Mark had brought. It was cold but at least they had jackets right? If they were too cold Adam had brought extra jackets Elizabeth had asked him to buy in a store.

Elizabeth is adventurous, yes. She's always prepared, just like a survivalist. She planned ahead. Elizabeth knew she could count on Adam, that's why she asked him to take care of the things she wasn't able to fit in her Jansport bag.

Adam had _tons _of things in his hiker's backpack, the things he couldn't fit in his bag were placed in Mark's bag. Inside he had a book of maps, binoculars, jackets, a small bag containing food, a laptop, his notebook, his cell phone, his DS (Elizabeth told him that he might need to use it to communicate), and a tent set.

In Mark's bag, more food, another tent set, radio, sleeping bags, small pillows, extra flashlights, batteries, his notebook, cell phone, and DS.

Elizabeth's bag had everything else; first aid kit, cell phone, her red DS, a digital camera (she had debated whether she could bring her professional one, but decided against it due to the fact that it was too big), flash lights, small blankets, her own jacket, and her notebook (she didn't want it to be called a diary, it sounded too girly to her).

"Well, this is the spot." Adam confirmed. He looked at Elizabeth for approval.

"Yep. This is the spot." Elizabeth nodded then examined the place "It's pretty creepy, but it's the best out of everything we saw."

"You got that right." Adam laughed remembering all the other places they had looked at.

"Well…" Elizabeth said awkwardly. _Elizabeth! Why are you acting so strange? Adam is your best friend remember? You've been alone together before, several times! _Elizabeth scolded herself. "Let's get the tent set up. It's about…" She checked her watch "seven right now."

Adam brushed his hand through his hair and looked down from her face to the ground. "Alright, _Captain._" Elizabeth smiled widely and so did he. Adam was trying to keep this from becoming extremely awkward.

The two set to work at once. Adam worked on the first tent and Elizabeth on the second. Thirty minutes later, they were done. This wasn't their first camping trip together. They went camping one summer with Robert, Max, and Jake.

"There. We're done." Elizabeth said as she put the trap of the first tent then she put one over the second. Elizabeth sighed in satisfaction.

Adam shook his head. "I don't suppose we're going to leave all the bags out in the rain are we?" He raised his eyebrow.

Elizabeth blushed, she had forgotten about the bags. "Right." She grinned "Thanks for reminding me." She laughed as she walked over to Adam who was standing right next to the bags of Amanda, Jess, Mark, Willa, Adam, and Elizabeth's. "If you hadn't they would be soaking!"

Adam laughed with her and helped her with the bags. They put all the bags in the smaller tent they would use for storing their things.

"Do you want to rest or go and get the others?" Elizabeth asked Adam.

Adam hesitated and then answered. "Let's go rest."

"Alright." Elizabeth nodded and blushed. _What are we going to do…? _Elizabeth thought worried.

Elizabeth sat down beside Adam and pulled her hood up. She now wore her green and red plaid thick jacket over her green wool jacket.

"So… what have you been up to?" Elizabeth tried lamely.

"Uh… nothing. Nothing really." Adam shrugged.

"Awesome." Elizabeth smiled.

"So, do you have any more stories?" Adam asked. Elizabeth always told him stories, some were dreamt up and some were other's she read about with her own twist.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "Oh yes! It was about—" She stopped and bit her lip.

The story she had read about was about a girl, who coincidentally, was a lot like Elizabeth. It was a Peter Pan story, although it wasn't by J.M Barrie. The girl was brave, childish, adventurous, and she saw things differently. Peter had brought her to Never Land because she was scolded several times for being so childish. She was unhappy. Peter was already in love with another girl who he had brought to Never Land. They had a history together long, long ago, before Wendy. The girl was a better mother than the one Peter had brought, but Peter didn't care, at least he would have more time with her. Then, one day the girl had met a boy, Ian, who had washed up on the shores of Never Land, a long time ago. They quickly became friends and they had many dangerous and fun adventures.

Elizabeth had not wanted to tell Adam about the story for it seemed a lot like them and she didn't want it to get awkward between them. It so happened that the two liked each other. The girl didn't think he did and the boy didn't think she did. Though at the end they ended up together. Elizabeth didn't want to talk about this.

Adam raised his eyebrows and titled his head. He was about to convince her to tell him but Elizabeth interrupted him. "Oh wait. No. It wasn't a good story."

Adam could see past that. "Yeah right. Come on. Tell me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No." She crossed her arms. Adam knew she was going to be stubborn like a 5 year old. He thought it was cute.

"Please Tell Me." He pleaded with Elizabeth. He knew that when she looked into his eyes she couldn't resist. Adam only did this on purpose, twice. The rest was unintentionally.

Elizabeth sighed. Elizabeth told Adam the story. He noted that she wasn't as animated like she usually was. Finally he understood why.

When Elizabeth finished, the atmosphere had what she dreaded—the awkwardness. She bit her lip. "That…was a good story." Adam said. Elizabeth just nodded.

It was silent for a few minutes. "Elizabeth…" Adam started. Elizabeth bit her lip again. "I understand, that you don't want a boy friend and all that. Really, I do." he said softly.

Elizabeth nodded. "Thanks, for understanding…"

"But, don't you ever get second thoughts?" He asked partly wishing that he hadn't asked.

Elizabeth thought about it for a while. "Yes. I do." she admitted.

"Do you have to…?" Adam asked, a bit hopeful.

"NO." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth suddenly felt angry. She didn't want a boy friend. She didn't need one. "I thought you understood." Elizabeth managed to say without exploding.

"I do! But—" Adam protested.

"But what?" Elizabeth said. "Don't you get it Adam? I'm only going to live once. I want to make the most out of it. I want to be _happy. _I don't want to be like the other people. I don't want to be normal!" Elizabeth was losing her temper.

"What's wrong with being normal?" Adam said. He didn't like them fighting but he was mad about the fact that she was angry with him.

"MANY THINGS ADAM!" Elizabeth started ranting. "The teenagers now are different! There are eighth graders who dress as if they're sixteen, they want boy friends but they're too young, they do things so that they could seem older!" Peter Pan was her hero and because he was, it opened Elizabeth's eyes. "The kids now are being poisoned by these Hannah Montana things. They're acting as if they're _twelve _Adam! Everybody isn't acting their age!"

"What does this have to do with you?" Adam said harshly.

"I want to be different, _my way. _Adam, I never told you about what happened when I was twelve." Elizabeth said.

"What happened when you were twelve?" Adam said struggling to contain his anger.

"I'll tell you some other time." Elizabeth mumbled. Adam was about demand her to tell him now but she shot him a look that changed his mind. "I wasted my whole sixth grade life, trying to be older, Adam. I wasted it. And besides, you have more fun when you're young." Elizabeth said, she too, was trying to keep her voice even. "I'll grow up on my own pace." She added harshly.

Adam didn't have anything to say so he kept his mouth shut. "I thought you understood." Elizabeth said, her voice cracked.

His eyes shot up to Elizabeth's face but she wasn't facing him and her hair covered her face. "I do understand." Adam told her.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING IT UP?" Elizabeth shouted. "WHY. IF YOU UNDERSTOOD, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED! ADAM WHAT THE _hell _WERE YOU THINKING?" Elizabeth couldn't contain her anger any longer.

"Well SORRY! For being a little confused! Sorry I was too stupid." Adam shouted back at her.

"MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN ASKED YOU TO COME HERE!" Elizabeth screamed at him.

Adam felt his heart break and vanish. "WELL I'M SORRY IF I LOVE YOU!" Adam roared at her.

Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath. Uncontrollable tears fell down from her face. She looked at Adam's pained face. A tear fell from his eye. Then another one.

Before she could apologize they heard a BAM and Willa's scream. Elizabeth moved closer to Adam but he backed away.

"Let's go see what happened." Adam said, his voice emotionless but you could hear in his voice that he was crying.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to try and apologize but he darted out of the campground.

Elizabeth stood there. Her heart hurt and it was now that she finally discovered that he _did _in fact love her. She had thought he liked someone else. _STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. _Elizabeth screamed at herself. After a second she darted after him.

* * *

While Willa and Philby patrolled the forest they were laughing, sharing jokes and holding hands. Some people—if there even were people—strolling the forest would've thought they were just another pair of crazy teenagers on a date.

Philby was about to kiss Willa again when they heard something. "What was that?" Willa asked.

Philby shrugged and told her to quietly move forward. Suddenly, a man wearing black with a hood covering his head appeared in front of them. Willa was about to scream but held it back. Philby tightened his grip on Willa's hand and she did the same.

They 'ghost' raised his head a bit and they could see, two red lights on the area where his eyes were supposed to be. They looked closer and saw a skeleton! "It's just a mask." Dr. Philby whispered to Willa, quiet enough that the 'ghost' just thought Philby was trembling.

The 'ghost' slowly raised his arm up and in his boney hand was a small black ball. The 'ghost' threw the ball towards Philby and Willa so fast that it seemed like he had barely even moved. Philby saw the ball approaching them fast. He tugged Willa and ran a good distance away.

BAM! The ball exploded. Willa screamed. Willa looked up at Philby, her eyes terrified. Their breathing was loud.

Once it was safe, Philby got up and helped Willa to her feet. Still holding her hand, he inched forward. Philby hugged Willa close.

"Willa! Philby!" They heard Charlene shout. "Are you alright?"

Willa, still recovering answered her, "Yeah! We're fine. I think…"

They stood in place and waited until Charlene and Maybeck reached them.

"What was that?" Charlene said.

Before Willa could answer, Jess and Mark came. At the same time Adam and Elizabeth had arrived.

Philby told everyone what happened. Willa wondered what happened to all of them while they were patrolling. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes, Adam looked pale and emotionless, Jess looked shocked, and Mark looked worried.

"Let's go form a circle around it. Let's try to find some evidence or something." Maybeck suggested.

They all agreed and surrounded the smoke. A few minutes later, Amanda and Finn arrived. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning.

"I think we should go to the tents now." Mark said as the rain came pouring down harder. The rest nodded.

"Adam, Elizabeth, lead the way." Finn said. Adam nodded.

Willa walked up to Elizabeth and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay there?" She asked concerned.

Elizabeth nodded. Willa didn't believe her. But she looked into Elizabeth's eyes and saw clearly, _No. I'm not. _

"Tell me about it later." Willa told her. Elizabeth nodded again then she followed Adam and the rest.


	10. You're Growing Up

**Another romantic chapter! This chapter is pretty much full of Adam and Elizabeth but I added a couple of cute scenes with the rest of the Kingdom Keepers and their pairs. I love this chapter. Another one of my favorites. This chapter was inspired by Peter Pan (the 2003 movie directed by P.J Hogan). You could sort of compare this scene with the Fairy Dance scene in the movie. The pure laugh of Elizabeth was inspired by my own laugh-my childish laugh. A laugh in which is heard when I watch classic Disney things or anything extremely child-like (by child-like I mean like the times when Walt Disney was alive and kids were better than we are now). The thing Elizabeth pointed out about being with "the one" I think is pretty hard for you to understand because while writing it I had it very clear in my head but it was extremely hard to write it down. Now for the Plillow Fairies (they're name is kind of random, I know), they were inspired by the Never Fairies in the scene where they enter and start surrounding Peter and Wendy while they dance. When Elizabeth says "the words" it was hard to write because I'm only so young (younger than the majority of excellent writers here) and it's just weird for me to write about it. but I did my best in trying to please the ones older than me who are into those romantic things lol. So, I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Please enjoy and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Kingdom Keepers or the Never Faires. And sadly *cries* I do not own Peter Pan. but I do own the Plillow fairies! XD_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: You're Growing Up **

Once they had reached the campsite they all settled down, ate their 'dinner' then entered the tent. It was big enough to fit everyone.

Maybeck sleep beside Charlene, Philby beside Willa, Finn had one arm on top of Amanda, Jess's head lay on Mark's chest, and Elizabeth stood near the entrance of the tent. Everyone was in the tent—everyone besides Adam.

Everyone was fast asleep and snoring. Elizabeth slowly got up making sure not to disturb anyone and went out of the tent. The first thing she saw once she was out of the tent was a figure of a boy.

_Adam. _Elizabeth thought. She walked up to him. Adam had heard her footsteps and knew she was there. He didn't turn around when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Adam." Elizabeth said, her voice serious but soft. "I. Am. So. Sorry." Elizabeth said. She felt tears surfacing.

Adam sighed and finally turned to face her. "I had always hoped" he started "always prayed, that you would love me. Every chance I got I took it. I didn't want to give up but I desperately wanted…" he paused. "Every second, every day, I feared you might find someone, who would finally make you give up being young." He sighed.

"Adam." Elizabeth said sternly. She placed her hand on his cheek. It was gentle and warm against his soft, cold, cheek. "I love you."

Elizabeth had never dared to say that again to another boy. But this time, it was different for her. The last time, it had made her feel trapped. But this, this made her feel free. Adam's heart stopped and a smile appeared on his face. This smile was a smile Elizabeth had never seen before. This smile was genuine. Adam's smile was like Elizabeth's laugh.

Want to know something, dear reader? They were in no ordinary forest. Finn's house didn't have a forest in front of it. It had magically appeared! And this forest was indeed magical. In that forest, lived fairies. Yes, fairies, fairies like Tinker Bell. These fairies are the cousin's of the fairies in Never Land.

And guess what, dear reader! It wasn't luck that brought them to this spot. It was the Plillow fairies doing! They had led Adam and Elizabeth to this special place.

Do you want to know something else? The fairies had brought them there to help them. They had heard about the danger in Disney and wanted to help. As soon as the ten had entered the forest, the fairies made the forest disappear, and took them to a location near Disney World. Now, back to the story…

"Yo-You love me?" Adam said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. Adam Daniels. I do love you." Adam laughed and exploded with joy.

Adam hugged Elizabeth but pulled away as he realized, "Your going to sacrifice being a kid…for me." Because Adam loved Elizabeth so much, he hated to see her unhappy, even though he finally had her. "I won't let you. No. No, I won't let you grow up."

Elizabeth's smile widened, the twinkle in her eye brighter than ever. "Adam. I'm not going to give up being a kid" Adam's heart sank but he was still happy, for she wouldn't be unhappy. His eyes dropped from her face. "But I still love you. It occurred to me that, the one who I _truly _love, the perfect _boy" _Her eyes twinkled even more "Will keep me young. Because he is the one I can be young with."

Adam's eyes widened. The genuine smile, brighter than ever. He hugged Elizabeth again. "You're growing up." Adam murmured to her. Elizabeth laughed although they both knew that she wasn't. They both weren't.

Remember those Plillow Fairies, dear reader? Well, as I said, they were the cousins of the Never Fairies. They had pixie dust too.

Adam closed his eyes and leaned forward. Elizabeth didn't hesitate or pull away like she normally would have. She met his lips eagerly.

The Plillow Fairies watched happily as the two kissed sweetly. The Plillow fairies were more romantic than the Never Fairies. They blew pixie dust on Elizabeth and Adam and since they were both thinking happy thoughts, they were lifted up into the air.

When they parted, Elizabeth gasped. She looked down and she couldn't believe it! "Adam! We're flying like Peter Pan!" Elizabeth exclaimed, sounding so much like Wendy. Adam smiled his genuine smile again.

Remembering the scene in Peter Pan, Adam bowed and extended his hand. Elizabeth smiled widely and curtsied. She took his hand and they danced in mid-air.

The Plillow Fairies, who wanted to help make this moment perfect for Elizabeth and Adam, played their instruments. The two just thought they were hearing things so they didn't mind it.

Adam spun her around. Then, Elizabeth laughed. It wasn't just a laugh. It was _the _laugh. The laugh that Adam had always wanted to hear, the laugh that he always wished he would make her laugh. Tonight he had finally done it! Well, it wasn't entirely his doing; he didn't know he had help from fairies.

They didn't even know there were fairies, until one young fairy decided to approach the dancing couple. Elizabeth was the first one to spot the little fairy. The little fairy made little squeaking sounds, which Elizabeth recognized was their way of talking.

The Plillow fairies did not sound like ringing bells, but they did squeak. If you hear tiny squeaking, that's probably some Plillow fairy whining or just simply talking.

"Hello Little One" Elizabeth said warmly. The fairy appeared to be smaller than the rest of the fairies. She wore a dress made of big blades of grass, but were dyed into colors like, pink, yellow, light green, and blue. Her hair was a brilliant red-orange and was curled.

The Little fairy's glow turned slightly pink, she was blushing. The Little fairy flew up to Elizabeth's face and kissed her cheek. Then she flew to Adam and kissed him on the cheek. Her glow became pinker. The Little fairy flew high up and made images in the sky with her pixie dust. The Little fairy's mother decided it was past her bedtime, apologized to the couple, and dragged her daughter away.

Adam and Elizabeth laughed and continued to dance. They now knew that the music was coming from the other Plillow Fairies.

While the two were enjoying the magical evening, the others in the tent were all groaning.

"What the heck is going on?" Finn grumbled, still half-asleep.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Willa mumbled.

"Where's Adam?" Philby murmured.

"I bet it's them doing something outside…" Maybeck groaned. It was silent.

"Mark…did your sister ever do things like this?" Finn said.

"Uh. Yes. But she's my sister and what ever you guys are thinking…it's probably not that." Mark said softly, trying not to disturb Jess.

"Go check it out Maybeck." Amanda demanded, her eyes still closed.

"Ugh. Fine." Maybeck stroked Charlene's cheek softly then got up. As he was crawling, he said some unpleasant words that would get all the kids grounded.

Adam and Elizabeth were still laughing and dancing by the time Maybeck reached the opening of the tent. He was no longer half-asleep when he saw what the two were doing.

"Whoa." Maybeck said in awe.

"What? What?" Charlene said she was almost awake.

Charlene had the same reaction as Maybeck. The other six got up and tried to get a peek at what fascinated Charlene and Maybeck.

Adam and Elizabeth were too happy to notice that their friends were watching them.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Philby exclaimed somehow sounding like Michael Darling in _Peter Pan._

"Neither have I." Jess said "And I have weird dreams!"

"I think it's wonderful. I'm glad they're happy." Willa sighed happily.

They stared at them for a few more minutes until Finn decided that they should leave them and not disturb their moment. The other kids all agreed.

It was almost eleven pm when the fairies bid goodbye. They promised they would come if they needed any help. Adam and Jess told them that they should ask them for help, in return for making this night so marvelous.

It started to rain as Adam and Elizabeth's feet touched the ground. It started to rain again. Adam lay down on the ground and Elizabeth rested her head on his chest. They didn't care if they were getting soaked to the bone. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

They were lucky to experience something like this, before they were doomed.


	11. Disney Discovery

**Oh, I just wanted to let you guys know, in the previous chapter, "You're Growing Up" I kind of tried to make Adam sort of like Edward LOL. I know it's weird but I only noticed that halfway through the chapter. I just wanted Adam to be like, "I understand you're upset and I'm sorry, but you've gone to far and I'm hurt." So yeah. Oh no! We're so close to chapter Thirteen! This is were things _finally_ start to begin! I'm excited already. I'll continue chapter thirteen after I've posted all the stories I have to post. and let me tell you-it's a lot. So enjoy this chapter and review please! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Disney Discovery **

Elizabeth awoke and found her self at peace. She lifted her head and saw Adam's smiling face. She definitely knew that last night wasn't a dream. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Good morning" Adam said his voice soft and warm.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Adam checked his watch. "It's about seven. Are you sure you don't want to sleep a bit more?"

"No, I'm alright." Elizabeth said "How about you? When were you up? Are you sure _you _don't want to sleep more."

Adam sat up. He shook his head and smiled. "No. I already had the best night. I don't think I need sleep." Elizabeth smiled at this. Adam kissed her hair.

Elizabeth was about to go into the tent where the rest of their friends were still snoring in. "I don't think you should wake them up." Adam cautioned her "They need their sleep."

Elizabeth blushed and backed away from the entrance of the tent. "Oh. Your right." She smiled innocently. Adam chuckled.

"We should get ready, _Captain_." Adam winked.

"Aye. Thank you _Smee _for reminding me." Elizabeth laughed Adam's favorite laugh, which was technically his now.

"No problem Captain." Adam said and took Elizabeth's hand. They headed for the second tent to fetch their bags.

"Er…I'll stay outside while you change." Elizabeth said clutching her bag to her chest.

Adam laughed. "That would be best. Thanks." Elizabeth awkwardly left the tent.

Humming _Hero _by Sterling Knight to herself, Elizabeth stood outside the tent. A breeze of freezing wind swirled around her. She felt a chill down her spine. _Where are the fairies? _She wondered. _Oh right. They're asleep. _

Finally Adam stepped out. He was now wearing a white v-neck shirt under his light blue long-sleeve and dark blue jeans. Even though it was a bit cloudy outside, his skin somehow seemed to sparkle and his dark hair shimmered. Elizabeth tried not to hyperventilate.

Adam kissed her forehead. "Your turn. I'll stand guard."

Elizabeth had trouble trying to answer. Adam laughed and held the tent flap open for her. Elizabeth entered the tent and quickly changed. She was anxious to see Adam's dazzling face.

Elizabeth stuffed her old clothes into her bag and headed out. Elizabeth was wearing something similar to Adam, a medium colored light blue long-sleeve and a grey tank top under it.

As soon as Adam saw her, his eyes lit up and his genuine smile returned. Elizabeth blushed and bit her lip briefly as Adam cupped her head in his hands and lowered his head to give her a soft kiss.

"Aw man! They're at it again!" Maybeck complained.

Adam chuckled once he finished kissing her. "Morning Maybeck." Adam said politely.

Maybeck just laughed. He looked down at Charlene. Charlene raised her head so that her lips touched his cheek.

Willa came out of the tent followed by Philby whose hand was linked to Willa's. "Mornin' Everyone!" Willa greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey guys." Philby said.

"Hey" Elizabeth said. Willa hugged her briefly and winked. "Where's the rest?"

"Want me to wake 'em up?" Maybeck said wagging his eyebrows.

"Uh. No thanks Maybeck." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, they're awake now." Adam noted as Finn supported Amanda as they walked out of the tent. He no longer carried Amanda in his arms because in the tent she had insisted that her leg was doing okay. Finn gave up trying to tell her she wasn't strong enough, so she won.

"Hey guys." Finn said as he quickly glanced up.

"Morning Whitman." Maybeck snorted and Charlene giggled. Amanda shot a deadly look at Charlene.

"Where's Mark?" His sister asked.

"Right here!" Mark called as he opened the tent flap and stepped outside. He took Jess's hand and helped her out of the tent like the gentleman he was.

"Well, we're all here now." Amanda declared.

"Alright." Elizabeth started "What would you guys like to do first? Eat beans and canned food for breakfast…" She looked at each of their faces for their reactions. Elizabeth had to hold back a laugh once she saw Maybeck's reaction to canned good.

"Wait!" Maybeck said, "Why can't you ask your fairy friends for food?" Philby raised his eyebrow and Finn looked away and tried not to laugh, remembering what they saw last night.

Adam raised his eyebrow. Elizabeth couldn't care less if they saw or not. "Well Maybeck, it would be very rude to wake them up so early. Adam and I owe them that." Elizabeth told him politely and smirked.

"Alright, fine." Maybeck said in defeat. Maybeck was slowly transforming into a gentleman for Charlene. _Slowly. _

"You guys haven't heard the alternative yet!" Adam said.

"And the alternative is?" Willa asked.

Elizabeth started again "Or, someone could see if there is any nearby place or something, where we could ask for food."

"What do you guys want?" Adam asked.

"Hm…" Finn said deep in thought and all eyes were on him for he was the leader.

"I, for one, prefer the second option." Philby added. Everyone nodded.

"But, remember the last we were separated? Some creepy dementor" He was able to win chuckles from his friends "tried to blast Willa and Philby."

"Groups." Charlene shrugged.

"Alright. One group goes on the look out and one group stays here and does whatever." Finn stated.

"I'm cool with that." Mark said and the others agreed.

"Okay, First group, Maybeck, Charlene, Amanda and Me. The rest of you stay here. Elizabeth, your in charge again." The others nodded.

"Finn, I think we should pack up now." Elizabeth said. Finn nodded in agreement. They watched Finn's group head out of the campsite.

"Alright guys, Adam and I will fix the big tent. Philby, Willa, could you two disable the bag tent?" Elizabeth asked the two and in return they nodded.

"What do we do?" Jess asked.

"You and Mark should take care of the bags. Take them out of the tent and watch over them, please. When your done, Philby and Willa will take care of the tent."

"Okay, Let's get to work!" Mark said.

* * *

"Maybeck and Charlene, could you guys take the left? Keep your phones on in case." Finn asked them.

"Sure." Charlene said then with Maybeck, darted towards the left and disappeared into the forest.

"We'll go right?" Amanda asked.

"Mhm." Finn said. "I don't think we'll be able to cover the whole forest. But probably somewhere we'll reach the place where we entered…" He trailed off remembering his house.

"It's going to be alright." Amanda said and squeezed his hand. She looked him in the eye. "I promise."

Finn couldn't say anything, he just hope she was right. He smiled slightly, and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Amanda blushed and smiled.

Finn and Amanda didn't find anything. The forest was quiet and a bit gloomy without the fairies bustling about. Finn was about to text Maybeck but he received a text from him:

**Fin chk it out. Go 2 da end of da frst. **

"What did he say?" Amanda asked trying to take a peek.

Finn was typing his reply "He told us to go the end of the forest."

"Okay. Then let's go." Amanda tugged on his hand and they sped away.

A few minutes later they finally reached the end of the forest. Amanda dropped her hand from Finn's. "Whoa. This doesn't look like your neighborhood at all." Amanda exhaled in surprise.

"No. Not at all." Finn said. "This looks more like—"

"DISNEY WORLD!" Amanda exclaimed. "Finn! We're near Disney World!"

"Yeah! Yeah you're right. We've got to head back and tell the others." Finn said urgently. He texted Maybeck quickly

**saw ur pnt. Hdng bk 2 base. **

Finn grabbed Amanda's hand again then they bolted back to the campsite, ready to share the news.


	12. A Dangerous Desicion

** I forgot to post this chapter up *blush* I've been done with it for a long time hehe... It's pretty short and it's mostly dialogue. I don't really have much to say about this chapter so, enjoy and review please! :D**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Kingdom Keepers :( *sob* _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Dangerous Decision **

Five minutes later Finn and Amanda reached the campsite and found that Elizabeth's group had finished up with their work. Maybeck and Charlene had reached the site 10 seconds after they arrived.

"Good job." Finn told Elizabeth and the rest.

"Thanks." Willa said.

"So what did you guys find?" Jess asked.

"Do you guys have any food?" Elizabeth asked. She sounded motherly. _It's a Wendy thing. _Adam thought to himself.

"No…sorry." Charlene said.

"I'm starving." Maybeck complained and clutched his stomach as it growled.

"Maybeck, you're the one who went." Philby said a bit annoyed. He didn't have any breakfast yet and having an empty stomach made him a bit grouchy.

"So?" Maybeck whined. Philby just rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"I guess that means canned food for us." Mark sighed.

"Sorry guys." Amanda apologized.

"It's alright." Elizabeth said, still sounding like Mother Wendy.

Adam and Elizabeth prepared the food and a few minutes later they were gobbling everything down.

"Alright. Now that we're done, you guys need to tell us what you found out." Willa pointed out.

"Yeah, you guys didn't tell us yet." Philby said.

"We're not where you guys think we are." Finn said and everyone's attention was fixed on in. _Just like old times. _Finn thought to himself. "Maybeck told us to go to the end of the forest."

"We're not in Finn's neighborhood anymore." Maybeck said.

"You know, I kind of wondered how a forest appeared in front of your house all of a sudden. I didn't remember a forest being there. I left it because I thought I hadn't noticed it before." Willa admitted.

"I'm with you." Amanda admitted too.

"Guess where we are?" Maybeck challenged. They all looked clueless until Philby froze.

Philby's head snapped up so quickly that they didn't see the movement. "Disney World?" He whispered.

"Disney World." Finn nodded.

"But how?" Willa said. She was as startled as Philby was.

"I think it's the Plillow Fairies." Elizabeth said innocently. "I guess maybe, they just appear someplace then they reappear in another place."

Elizabeth knew loads of things about Fairies, but she had never heard of the Plillow Fairies until last night. "For safety reasons I guess." She shrugged.

Adam wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "Nice thinking." He whispered in her ear.

"That makes sense." Philby said. He didn't have a hard time believe for he had seen the fairies last night with his own eyes.

"Well, we need a plan." Charlene said. Again, they all looked at Finn.

"Whatever your decision is Finn, we're with you." Amanda said.

"Yeah." Willa and Elizabeth said at the same time. The others agreed.

Finn took a deep breath. "This is going to be dangerous." A small smile formed on his lips.

"Finally some adventure!" Willa exclaimed.

"Danger. Awesome." Maybeck said.

Elizabeth loved this. She was glad that The Kingdom Keepers were beginning to become their old selves. She snapped out of her Mother Wendy state. She was now pumped up for adventure.

"We're in." Elizabeth voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Guys, we're going to Disney World." Finn declared.

Every Kingdom Keeper—Elizabeth, Adam, and Mark are now official Kingdom Keepers—smiled their daring smiles.

"Let's get moving." Philby stood up.


	13. Revisiting Memories and Fear

**Chapter Thirteen! DUN DUN DUN! This chapter takes the dark route. *wiggles eyebrows* This chapter changes the kind of feeling of this story. At first it started out as the way Ridley kind of wrote the books but i added a little grey to it. Then as it progresses the story kind of drifts away from the original. There are new characters and different stories behind them. The bit down there when Maybeck mentions something about ghosts, I just wanted to add that part randomly because I was reading things about ghosts in Walt Disney World (I was looking for abandoned places there where I could let the Kingdom Keepers stay the night but I couldn't find any. I don't have the special access Ridley does).  
This chapter is sort of nice to read with: Heavy in Your Arms by Florence and The Machine. :) It doesn't matter if it came from The Eclipse soundtrack, I just love it. Try and listen to it :)**

**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own The Kingdom Keepers *sigh* but I do own this plot! *party*_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Revisiting Memories and Fear**

The Kingdom Keepers made their way out of the forest. Elizabeth left a note on the ground of their campsite to inform the fairies that they were in Disney World and that she would call if they needed their help.

Finn instructed them that it was best to keep their things hidden. They found a spot near big clumps of plants and trees.

"I'm certain the no one's going to find it." Finn assured everyone.

They were in Magic Kingdom, the place closest to them. They were all used to trying to sneak into the parks, although they had a little difficulty. They hadn't done this in months.

"Is it just me or does this place seem deserted?" Charlene squeaked. The whole Magic Kingdom was empty. A cold wind blew past them. The park seemed grey and less…lively.

"No, you aren't the only one." Willa said. "This place doesn't seem like it was the last time we were here…"

"Creepy." Amanda said.

"Something…doesn't seem right." Elizabeth whispered and stared straight ahead, staring at Cinderella's castle.

"I can relate." Jess told her.

"Okay where to?" Maybeck asked Finn.

"To Wayne's house." Finn said. The Kingdom Keepers were quite excited to see Wayne again. They haven't talked to the old man in what seemed like forever. If there was something going on why hadn't he contacted them?

The others nodded and followed Finn's lead. Adam caught sight of a dark figure. Adam's eyes went wide. He thought he recognized the face somewhere… Adam blinked and the figure was gone. Elizabeth turned around and saw Adam narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Adam? You alright?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Adam turned around so fast Elizabeth wasn't able to see he moved. Elizabeth looked at Adam's hard, grim, expression and gasped. Adam reached for her hand. "Sorry. Yes. I'm fine, let's go." Adam apologized and caught up with the rest. Elizabeth bit her lip. _What was that? _Elizabeth thought. _Something's up with Adam. _

_

* * *

_

"Wayne? Wayne!" Charlene called out as she and Maybeck entered Wayne's apartment. There was no answer. Charlene turned around and faced the other Kingdom Keepers. She shook her head as Maybeck let go of her hand to look for the light switch.

"I think it's safe to go inside." Maybeck called out to the rest. The others nodded and entered his apartment.

"It feels so empty and…alone." Jess said moved closer to Mark even though she was already close enough. Mark didn't mind.

"Guys, I don't think Wayne is here." Willa said and looked around with Philby trailing behind her.

"Oh no. Has Wayne been captured again?" Amanda groaned. It's not that she didn't want to save Wayne—she hoped he was fine—but she didn't want Wayne to go missing again. They've already been through that.

"Not likely…" Philby trailed off as he was examining Wayne's table. "Guys…check this out."

"What is it?" Willa asked and moved closer to Philby.

Philby pointed at the table. "Look." Willa examined the table.

Willa swiped a finger on the table and examined it. "It's dusty."

Philby put his face closer to the table and pulled out his phone for more light. "Look closer. It looks like there's some kind of writing."

Willa looked closer and gasped. The others huddled around them. "Whoa." Willa said as she inspected the table closely.

"What is it?" Jess asked.

Maybeck, who was the closest to the table besides Willa and Philby, snorted. "Hah, what if we rub it? Will a genie pop out?" The others chuckled.

"Let's try it…" Philby said and Maybeck looked at him like he was crazy. Philby ignored him and started rubbing the dust out of the table.

"Whoa!" Maybeck exclaimed as he saw what was on the table.

"No way." Charlene gaped. They were staring right at the table with writing carved on it.

"What does it say?" Finn asked and stepped closer.

"Let me see…" Philby said then squinted his eyes so he could read it better. "_Imptnews=danger. _Says the first one."

"You know, he should've told us about that before." Maybeck grumbled and crossed his arms.

"What does the next one say?" Amanda asked.

Willa peered closer. "Hm. It says, _don't go into woods. Something lurks there." _

"Again, he should've told us." Maybeck complained again.

"Guys, check out the end of the table." Elizabeth said, her face was pale, like she saw a ghost.

"What? What does it say?" Mark asked anxiously.

Adam moved closer to Elizabeth and held her hand. "Are you alright?" He murmured to her.

"I don't know." Elizabeth squeaked. "It says…_something's coming. Something murderous. Beware death…_"

"Whoa. Heavy stuff." Maybeck whispered.

Willa moved closer to Elizabeth. "This isn't Wayne's handwriting." Willa announced. "It's different from the previous writing."

"Whose handwriting could it be then?" Jess whispered.

Maybeck moved over to the end of the table with Charlene trailing behind. "Is it just me…or does it look like it was covered in blood?" Maybeck whispered.

"It smells like blood." Charlene whispered and the room became dead silent.

"They couldn't…" Amanda trailed off unable to think of what could have possibly happened.

"They didn't. They're not _that _evil." Finn said.

"But…what if they're working with someone _else_. Someone _new._" Adam pointed out his eyes wide.

"That's possible." Philby agreed. "But they didn't kill Wayne."

"Let's call Wanda." Jess suggested. The others agreed.

Finn dialed Wanda's number into his phone and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello." A woman's voice said.

"Wanda!" Finn said.

"Oh hello Finn." Wanda said. "Do you need anything?"

"No, not really. We're in your dad's house, do you know where he is?" Finn asked her.

"Yeah, he's with me right now. I finally was able to get him out of that danger zone." Wanda said and sighed.

"Oh, alright. That's all we needed to know. Thanks." Finn said then hung up. He then turned to his friends. "Wayne's with Wanda."

They all breathed out a sigh of relief. Adam was the only who wasn't paying attention; he was too busy examining the writing on the table.

"What are we going to do?" Willa asked.

"I say we should get outta here." Maybeck said and gripped Charlene's arm.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Finn agreed and headed out. "We'll talk about the plan outside. This place gives me the creeps." The others followed his lead—except Adam.

Adam stood in the center of the room, his eyes narrowed, his expression dark. Adam clenched his fists and locked his jaw. He knew something. _Uncle. _Adam thought. The way he said it in his mind was as if it was a dark, dark, curse. Adam felt like breaking something. Adam was too deep in his thoughts to notice Elizabeth, peeking from the door. Elizabeth had never felt more terrified, she knew Adam their whole life but she had never ever seen him like this. It scared her. Adam turned around sharply and headed out. Elizabeth hid and waited for his to exit before following him.

"So, what are we going to do?" Maybeck asked Finn. Adam reached the group followed by Elizabeth who looked troubled. Adam still had his dark look but no one noticed. Elizabeth stood beside Adam and waited for him to hold her hand. He never reached for it, his fists were still clenched into a ball, and his jaw was still locked. _What's wrong with him? _Elizabeth thought worriedly to herself.

"I think we should first find some shelter. Some place safe. I don't to risk it today. Tomorrow, we search around." Finn said.

"That's probably a good idea." Amanda agreed.

"Where are we going to stay? I don't want to go back in the forest of doom! You read what Wayne wrote! Something freaky lurks there!" Charlene exclaimed.

"As much as I love camping, and the woods, I have to agree with Charlene." Willa said.

"Okay, one thing's for sure, we are not going to stay in the Haunted Mansion." Maybeck said. They all looked at him like he said something stupid. "What?"

"And why exactly shouldn't we go there, Maybeck?" Philby said and rolled his eyes while pulling Willa close. Elizabeth watched as he took her hand. Willa noticed that Elizabeth looked troubled and shot her a concerning look. Elizabeth looked away and pressed her lips into a thin line. Willa looked at Adam's dark expression and did the same thing.

"Haven't you read? There are like, GHOSTS!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"Really now." Philby said raising his eyebrow, definitely not convinced. Amanda giggled a bit.

"Ugh. Really! There's like this dude named George or something! He died in the Pirates of The Caribbean ride." Maybeck said.

"Whatever. We're not going to stay near the Haunted Mansion _or_ the Pirates of The Caribbean ride." Finn declared. Maybeck grinned. "But not because there are 'ghosts.'" Maybeck shot daggers at him and Finn smiled. "Those places are probably Overtaker territory." The others nodded in agreement.

"So…we're staying where, again?" Charlene asked.

Finn sighed, "I know that we just got outta there and the place gives me the creeps but…it's Wayne's place. It's the only place where there are beds. It's not like we can break into a hotel! That's wrong." Finn told them.

"I have to agree with Finn, we've got no other place to stay." Amanda said. She looked up at the grey sky. Storm clouds started forming and it started drizzling. "Come on, we better get inside before the rain gets harder." The others sighed and followed Amanda and Finn into Wayne's apartment.

Elizabeth watched as Adam clenched his fists harder while following their lead. Elizabeth was utterly confused. Willa let go of Philby. "I'll follow you." Philby looked at her then nodded. Willa watched Philby walk toward the house then she took Elizabeth's without a word and together they made their way inside the some-how disturbing apartment.


	14. My Confession

**Grr. I just wrote a whole paragraph about this chapter but something went wrong and I have to start over again! :( i hate that. Gah. Anyways, this chapter is all about Adam! I sort of got the title from the line "this will be my last confession" from the song, Heavy in Your Arms by Florence and The Machine. This chapter's 'bout Adam and his dark side. haha hopefully, this will get you interested in him. I wanted Adam to have like this dark past that no one ever knew. Like the guy who had this dark evil past and wanted to change his ways which is why he becomes the nicest guy you've ever met. You can relate Adam in this chapter with Zuko (Avatar). And the line Finn says here, "this is bad. this is really, really bad." Is Aang's line in the series finale episode "Sozin's Comet: The Phoenix King." Yes, the name "MalACES" is really, really, ...weird. I couldn't think of any other name. I forgot what I put the last time so that's probably it. Read, enjoy, and review! ^^  
This chapter is nice to read with: Jacob's Theme by Howard Shore (never mind the fact that it's Eclipse. I just love how sad it sounds) and again, Heavy in Your Arms by Florence and The Machine. And possibly, Rolling In A Burning Tire by the Dead Weather. **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Kingdom Keepers :( or the line, "This is bad. this is really, really, bad." _

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: My Confession**

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ADAM?" Elizabeth exploded and stood up, fists clenched. Everyone went wide-eyed, their mouths open. The Kingdom Keepers sat in a circle on the ground of Wayne's apartment.

"Elizabeth…calm down." Willa said soothingly, although she wanted to know his answer too.

Elizabeth quickly turned to face Willa "No. I won't!" She shouted then turned back to Adam. "You." Elizabeth jabbed a finger at Adam. "You have been acting so strange! I want to know what's up. It's not like you! It's starting to scare me!"

Adam's expression showed his guilt yet the dark expression still lingered in his features. "I'm sorry." He said then turned away.

"I'm sorry? That's all you can say!" Elizabeth shouted in disbelief.

"Shouldn't you stop this?" Finn whispered to Mark.

Mark shook his head. "No. I want to see how it turns out. Adam hasn't been acting like himself." Mark said sternly and narrowed his eyes.

"Adam, please." Elizabeth begged, her eyes pleading. Adam looked at her. He saw hurt, frustration, pain, and worry.

Adam's nostrils flared. "Alright." Adam said hoarsely. "I'll tell you why I've been acting so strange."

Elizabeth sat down and calmed herself then turned to Adam. All ears and eyes were on him, the room silent. Adam looked at the floor his eyes tight. Mark straightened up but kept his eyes narrowed.

Adam's voice was dark. It was as if he was telling a nightmare or telling them a frightening story. "Elizabeth, I never told you this before because I never wanted to worry you. I also worried that if I did tell you, you'd think I was a bad guy."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his. "I would never." She murmured.

Adam shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Just tell us…" Elizabeth said and waited for him to continue.

"Fine. My uncle's a murderer." Adam said. All the girls—except Elizabeth—gasped. "He was behind thirty killings, and no one ever knew. He's that good…he's evil. Once, my uncle took over a company and enslaved the workers. Some of them were forced to join his group—the 'MalACES'"

Maybeck snorted. "The MalACES? Wow."

"Trust me, they're name seems stupid but they aren't. What happened to the other workers, if they weren't fit to be his henchmen? They were slaves. My uncle created this kind of hypnotizing device—I guess like Jafar's in _Aladdin_—and he was able to control them at will. He controls most of the big industries and companies. My dad's now part of them, those MalACES." Adam said it like it was a curse. "I was so close, to becoming one of them."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to gasp. Mark's eyes grew wide in shock, and then after he recovered from his shock he pressed his lips into a thin line. "How…" Elizabeth whispered.

"He persuaded me. He said that I could have everything I wanted. Get everything I wanted. Back then, I was troubled and lost. My mother died and my dad was messed up. He took me around and I met Ashlee." Adam's expression grew hard again. "She had her way of trying to persuade me…I thought she was the one and all that. Because of her, I said yes. But then, I realized that their life wasn't that great. They killed people. Every night I heard someone scream in pain. Every morning, I would see how the slaves were tortured if they didn't do what they said. I could see their sufferings and pains. I couldn't bare it. Then, my uncle told us he wanted to take over a nearby village."

Adam looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth could see all the pain and sorrow on his face. Adam's eyes told her to forgive him. She could not understand why she had to forgive him, but she nodded her head slightly.

"Elizabeth, it was your village." Adam told her. Mark took in a sharp breath. Elizabeth let a tear drop. "They killed your parents. I realized that it was your village. I ran to find you and Mark. By the time I found you I was too late, they were already dead. My uncle knew that you weren't there and he knew I was the one who saved you. I was afraid he would come and hunt me down, but he didn't. I was a lucky one." Adam finished his tale and looked at Elizabeth. "I'm so, sorry." His voice broke.

Elizabeth placed her hand on his cheek. Adam closed his eyes and let a tear fall from his eyes. Elizabeth caught the tear and wiped it away. She closed the space between them and gave him a meaning full kiss. In that one kiss, she was able to tell him that she forgave him completely, that she would never think of him a bad guy, she reminded him that she loved him. The others didn't mind. They were all too shocked from the story to even care.

Once Elizabeth and Adam parted; the other Kingdom Keepers had recovered. "How does this relate to our situation right now?" Finn asked tentatively.

"Because my uncle's behind it." Adam said. Elizabeth had laid her head on his chest.

Elizabeth lifted her head. "How could you possibly know that?" Elizabeth asked although she knew that it was probably something his uncle would do.

"I saw my cousin." Adam replied grimly.

"So _he _was the one you saw…" Elizabeth said remembering Adam earlier.

Adam nodded. "This doesn't sound good." Philby said.

"It isn't. We don't know what he's up to, but I can assure you, it's not good. Judging from those cloaked figures in the woods, he's got something **big**." Adam told them. Everyone in the room felt a chill go down from their spine.

"This is bad. This is really, really, bad." Finn said. He shook his head and clutched it.

"We've got to find out what it is." Philby said.

"I'll go do it. I'm sure my uncle will be _glad_ to see me." Adam said and smiled a bit. The smile made Mark shiver.

"Okay. So our plan is, Adam will go visit his uncle and find out what he's up too, while we will do what we can here. Tomorrow we go out on our first search mission. Amanda, Philby, Elizabeth, and Willa, you'll go with me while you guys, Jess, Mark, and Charlene goes with Maybeck. We'll discuss this tomorrow morning, alright?" Finn announced and the rest nodded in agreement.

"We've got to be careful." Maybeck said and crossed his arms. Everyone got up.

"We will. Good night everyone." Finn said and watched everyone—except Finn, Amanda, Elizabeth, and Adam—head to bed. Finn turned to Adam. "When do you plan to go see your uncle?"

"I'll leave at dawn." Adam said. Finn looked at him then nodded and with Amanda, the two headed for bed.

Charlene, Maybeck, Mark, Jess, Willa, and Philby all occupied the living room. Some took the sofa while the others took the floor. Willa told them that Adam and Elizabeth should take the guest room. Merely because it was the closest to the door—so Adam could make his way outside—and because Willa figured that Adam and Elizabeth would have to talk about what just happened. Finn and Amanda took the main bedroom.

Adam looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth avoided his gaze and stared at the floor all the way to their room. Adam could tell something was troubling her. He was thankful that Willa allowed them to take this room. Adam shut the door behind them as Elizabeth crawled into bed, facing the opposite direction of Adam. Adam wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Adam whispered.


	15. I'm Sorry

**THIS WAS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER TO WRITE SO FAR. It's Adam and Elizabeth's Bella and Edward moment haha! In this chapter I made Elizabeth seem completely different and I made Adam seem older...like more matured. In this chapter it's practically about their relationship. I have to apologize if you guys think I'm rushing into things. sorry, it may seem that way but eh, i don't know. This chapter made me fall in love with those two and hopefully you'll feel the same. Also, while I was writing this I kind of related them to a sort of SmellerShot/Longbee relationship that some of the other authors and artists (on dA) kind of show their relationship. Smellerbee is like the one who's funny, crazy, and all that while Longshot's the quiet (very quiet), serious, responsible one. In this chapter, I tried my hardest to make it heartbreaking (because he has to leave). I think that's all I have right now so read, enjoy, cry, scream at the computer screen because Adam's going to leave Elizabeth, and review :3  
This chapter is best read with: Life on Earth by Band of Horses and My Love by Sia (which is best heard during the kissing parts HAHA). **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Kingdom Keepers but I own Adam and Elizabeth! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: I'm Sorry**

Elizabeth didn't reply. Adam unwrapped his arms around her waist letting her turn around to face him. Adam reached for her chin and lifted it. "Come on." Elizabeth still didn't say anything. "Is this about my…past?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No." She finally said. Adam brought his face to hers and kissed her tenderly with passion.

Once they broke away Adam asked. "What's this really about then?"

"You're leaving" was all she said.

Adam sighed and pulled her close. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't go." Elizabeth whimpered. "I don't want to lose you." Elizabeth sobbed into his shirt.

"You know I have to do this." Adam told her. "Besides, I won't be long."

"I don't believe you. You could get hurt!" Elizabeth protested.

"I'll get hurt, but I'll be saving you and everyone else." Adam mumbled into her hair.

"Right now, I don't care." Elizabeth said stubbornly.

Adam chuckled, remembering how she would get when he told her he would be away for a few days, remembering how stubborn she could get. "You know, I'm really going to miss that." He whispered to her and kissed her hair.

"You don't have to. We could find out some other way." Elizabeth suggested.

Adam chuckled again. Whenever Elizabeth would get stubborn, she would always propose a compromise. "I'm going to miss that too. But no."

"Why not? Philby can do his tech stuff and—" Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth…" Adam groaned.

"Adam! That's not the only way!" Elizabeth said raising her voice.

"But it's my way!" Adam snapped. Elizabeth stayed silent. Adam realized he had hurt her and started regretting saying anything. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Adam said softly. Adam tried to lift her chin up but she shoved his hand away. Adam figured out that there was something else. "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Adam caught sight of her blush. "Tell me."

"No." Elizabeth said.

"And why not?" Adam asked her.

"Because…I don't want you to." Elizabeth said.

Adam raised his eyebrow and tried to remember what he used to do to get her to tell him what's on her mind. "Please Elizabeth. If you don't tell me, I'll assume it's something horrible that'll make me go mad and kill myself."

"Ugh." Elizabeth complained.

Adam laughed. "So, what is it?"

"I was afraid you'd run into Ashlee again…" Elizabeth squeaked. "You'll run into her again, won't you?" Adam stayed silent. "Yep, you will."

Adam spoke up. "And what if I _do _run into Ashlee again?"

"So are you saying you're sure you'll see her again?" Elizabeth said trying to dodge his question.

"Yes. Now stop avoiding my question, Elizabeth." Adam said seriously.

Elizabeth sighed. "What if you…fall in love…with her again?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Adam was silent again. Elizabeth looked up her eyes wide.

"So that's what it was about. Wow..." Adam said.

"You're considering it!" Elizabeth accused him.

"Elizabeth, I'm not." Adam told her. "I just thought it was something serious."

"It _is _serious! It's serious to me!" Elizabeth said.

"Not really." Adam said and shrugged. Elizabeth frowned at him. Adam looked down at her. "What?"

"How could you say it's not serious?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Elizabeth, I say it's not serious, because there's _no_ absolute way I'm going to fall in love with her when I love you!" Adam exclaimed softly.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you doubting me?" Adam said and raised his eyebrow.

Elizabeth smiled. "No."

"Good." Adam said and smiled. "Don't doubt me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's smile grew bigger. "I never will." Elizabeth snuggled close to Adam.

"Thank you. Because you, will never understand how much I love you." Adam murmured. "You will never understand how long I've been fighting for you. Elizabeth, you made me this way. It's you I have to thank."

"Adam…" Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth, you're not like the other girls." Adam told her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Elizabeth said. Adam could sense a little worry from her.

"Absolutely not. It's the best thing." Adam said. "I will always enjoy your smile, the way you blurt out your crazy yet smart ideas, and guess what? I got your laugh."

"I always knew it would be you." Elizabeth murmured. "What I love about you, you're so old fashioned. It's one of the reasons why I couldn't resist falling..." Elizabeth admitted. Adam smiled.

"I love you, Adam."

Elizabeth raised her head to find Adam's lips. The only light in the room came from the moon outside their window. Adam lowered his head till he met Elizabeth's lips. It was quiet, besides their lips and hands moving in synchronization. Elizabeth thought about what it was like before they were DHIs, how their life was simple and happy. Adam remembered all the times he saw Elizabeth smiled. He remembered when she cried into his shoulder when she found out she lost her parents. He remembered he kissed her the first time. He remembered seeing her crying over his body. Finally, he remembered, days ago, the first time she told him she loved him.

When they finally broke away Adam wished he didn't have to go. But he knew that he had to in order to save them. He didn't want to leave Elizabeth. Adam lied to her. He told her that he would be back quickly but somewhere inside him, he knew, he wouldn't be seeing her for a long time.

"I love you, Adam." Elizabeth whispered. "Don't go." Elizabeth knew that there was nothing else she could do to stop him from leaving.

Adam kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I love you Elizabeth. Don't ever forget it."

"I promise you, I will never." Elizabeth vowed as she started to fall into unconsciousness.

"I love you." Adam whispered softly as Elizabeth drifted off to sleep. A tear fell down his cheek and he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Adam got up quietly, making sure not to wake Elizabeth up. Adam stopped as he watched Elizabeth's sleeping face. He could see she hadn't had the best sleep. He knew that she was worrying about him again. Adam sighed then continued to get out of bed.

"Elizabeth…" Adam whispered quietly so that she wouldn't wake up. Adam reached into his pocket. Elizabeth stirred in her sleep; she turned around so she was facing him. From his pocket, he pulled out a silver ring and carefully placed it on her finger. "I love you. I promise to come back to you. Be safe, my love." Adam whispered then left.

Adam wept in front of the door then wiped his tears before stepping out. Adam wasn't sure if he was going to be able to fulfill his promise. But he swore to try. He swore to make it to his love so she wouldn't forget him. Adam had plans for the both of them.

Adam tiptoed out of the door. But he didn't notice that Mark was missing. Hiding in the shadows was Elizabeth's younger brother. Ever since last night, Mark was beginning to mistrust Adam. Mark decided to get up early and follow Adam as far as he wanted to follow him.

Mark quietly followed Adam, hiding in the shadows and behind the tries. Adam didn't even know Mark was there; he was busy wiping the tears falling from his face. Suddenly, two figures appeared. Mark moved closer to a darker shadow, making sure no one was there.

"Going somewhere?" One man asked menacingly. Adam gasped but before he could scream for help, they snatched him and put him in a huge sack. Adam struggled to break free. The two men laughed wickedly. The other man who was big and seemed to have a ponytail kicked the bag. Mark gasped when he heard Adam's muffled scream.

The same man who kicked the sack opened it a bit and said evilly, "You're girlfriend's next."


	16. First Search, First Kill

**Warning! This chapter's a bit...well, let's just say someone dies *ahem ahem the chapter title* in this chapter...not my fault *raises hands up* *joke* When writing this, I had no idea it was going to be six pages. I didn't intend for this to be _really _long...i think. But I guess it's got action ^^ While writing this, I actually forgot that innocent childish girl I wrote chapters ago. *sigh* I love this chapter though :D enjoy and review please! :3 it would mean so much to me. **

**Thank you sooo much, KKandPercy and Silentflier for their awesome reviews (I swear, you have no idea how much I love you guys for your reviews!)  
This chapter is best read with: Requiem of a Dream by Clint Mansell, over and over and over again :D It's pretty epic, that's why I love it. **

**Disclaimer: **_*sigh* nope, don't own the Kingdom Keepers or Disney World :( but I do own this story! SCORE! XD _

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: First Search, First Kill**

"Elizabeth!" Mark shouted as soon as he reached Wayne's apartment. "Elizabeth!" he called out again. Mark ignored the groans and complaints of Maybeck and hurried to his sister's room.

"Mark? What's wrong?" Willa asked, now alert. Mark didn't reply and entered his sister's room.

"Elizabeth!" Mark hollered. "Elizabeth wake up!" Mark shook his sister. His sister groaned. "Ugh. Elizabeth! Please, this is important!"

"What? What's so important?" Elizabeth groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Adam's gone." Mark said.

Elizabeth bit her lip. She didn't want to remember that the only one she loved had left in order to save them and the whole existence of Disney World. "Yes. I know." Elizabeth squeaked.

"No. He's gone, gone. He was ambushed." Mark said gravely.

Elizabeth snapped her head to look at him. "What?"

"I followed him out then suddenly two men appeared form no where and threw him inside this sack. One man kicked him." Mark said. Elizabeth's eyes went wide. She kicked off her blanket and hurried outside. Running as fast as her legs could take her, not caring about anything else. The only thing on her mind was Adam.

Elizabeth raced past Willa. "Mark?" Willa asked sternly from the entrance of Elizabeth's door.

"What's going on?" Finn asked once Mark and Willa were in the living room. By then, Elizabeth was out the door.

"Adam's been ambushed." Mark told him. Philby looked at Finn and soon all of them bolted out the door after Elizabeth.

"I heard them a while ago! They're going to come after her!" Mark said over his shoulder as they ran to catch up with his sister.

"We can't leave her out of our sight!" Finn said to Mark, the wind slapping his face as he ran.

Once they caught up with her they found her on the ground, sobbing. No one dared to approach her. Elizabeth could not even bring herself to think that Adam was gone. Adam. The only one she ever truly loved. Gone. Her best friend, the one who has _always _been with her. Gone. Elizabeth had told him that it was a bad idea to go but still he insisted that he should.

_NO. _Elizabeth screamed in her head. _Adam! _Elizabeth wanted to scream his name but thought it was useless. He was long gone. She was too late.

Elizabeth was sure that none of them, not even Mark could know the heartbreak of losing someone they loved like this. Somehow knowing that he may not even make it out alive. She knew that none of them would understand. To Elizabeth, it was as if half of her was gone. Elizabeth cursed the people who took her Adam away from her.

"Elizabeth…" Willa said gently, slowly approaching her friend.

Elizabeth raised her head up slowly keeping her eyes forward, not daring to even blink for just a second. "I'm going to do what ever it takes, to get him back." Elizabeth said in such a dark way that it scared Mark. Mark wasn't even sure if that person on the ground was his sister.

"I promise, we **will** get him back." Finn said softly yet sternly.

Elizabeth slowly turned to face them, her face covered in dirt. "We're going to get them." Elizabeth said. "And we're going to end them."

The others were silent and frightened. All they could think of was, _Was this really Elizabeth?_ Suddenly, each of them started to miss the adventurous, daring, childish girl they met days ago. No one stood in her way when she walked back towards Wayne's apartment.

They all knew. Things were going to be very, very different around here.

* * *

"Okay the plan?" Maybeck asked once they were inside and sat in a circle. Before returning to the apartment, Finn suggested that they should get their bags back.

Finn looked at Elizabeth briefly, she was silent, refusing to talk at all. "We're going to stick with the old plan. Split up and look for anything unusual or anything that'll lead us to where Adam may be." Finn announced. "My group will take the search for Adam. Maybeck, yours will take on the unusual things from the park. But if anyone spots something relating to the different group, contact each other. Okay?"

The others nodded. Elizabeth didn't move. She just sat there…staring at nothing—completely empty. "We're going to find him." Willa whispered.

Charlene sat beside Willa and whispered to Elizabeth. "Promise." Elizabeth nodded slightly and turned her head to stare at the window. Charlene looked at Willa then slowly turned their attention to Finn. Elizabeth's thoughts were everywhere. She felt half-dead inside. She was lost.

"How long do we have to search?" Philby asked patiently.

"Until…" Finn checked his watch. "Until about six. I think the evening is far to dangerous for us." Philby nodded.

"Well, we better get going if we want to cover as much ground as we want to." Maybeck said and stood up. He walked over to where Charlene sat and helped her up. Philby did the same and helped Willa up. Mark helped Jess then silently walked over to his sister with the expression that told her, _we're going to do whatever it takes. Whatever you do Elizabeth, do not give up hope. _He helped her to her feet.

Elizabeth walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. When she came outside of the apartment to meet her other friends, her hair was tied back into a braid. Loose hair dangled from her face. She had washed the dirt of her face. And she had changed into a black sweater with a white tank top over it.

"Let's go" Was the first thing Elizabeth said ever since she learned about Adam. The determination and hurt in her voice mixed together was terrifying. Like she was driven to kill. But they all knew, Elizabeth would do _anything _to get Adam back and end those who captured him.

They all stared at her, astounded. Finn nodded. "We meet back at the house when we're through." Maybeck nodded then they split, going their separate directions. Finn's group first took on the Peter Pan ride, because they thought it could some how help Elizabeth cheer up a bit, while Maybeck's searched around Cinderella's castle grounds.

Once Finn, Amanda, Willa, Philby, and Elizabeth reached the front entrance of _Peter Pan's flight _Elizabeth spotted a black lump on the floor. She ran to look at it for it looked so familiar to her, she didn't care about the freezing wind blowing in her face. When Elizabeth reached the black lump and picked it up she drew in a sharp gasp.

"Adam." Elizabeth whispered. She clutched the lump, which was actually Adam's black jacket that he brought along with him. Tears fell down her cheeks as she just stood there, staring at the soft jacket in her hand. Remembering the times when Adam wore this, in the meadow at home, times they would go out camping, the time they had fought and when he confessed his love to her.

Willa and the rest caught up with her. "What is it, Elizabeth?" Willa panted, out of breath. Philby had his hand on her shoulder, trying to regain his breath. Finn and Amanda were doing the same.

"It's Adam's jacket." Elizabeth choked out.

"That means he was here!" Amanda exclaimed still trying to breathe.

"He could be in there." Philby said. Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

Suddenly Elizabeth heard something. "_Elizabeth…Elizabeth…" _A trance-like voice whispered in the wind. "_Go into the trees…" _The voice said. _What trees? I see no forest—or something—here. _Elizabeth thought, confused. But suddenly, mist appeared. It was coming from her right. When Elizabeth had turned, there, a thick vast selection of trees stood right in front her. Mesmerized, Elizabeth walked towards the trees and vanished inside.

Willa and Amanda exchanged looks. '_Shouldn't we stop her?' _Amanda mouthed to Willa.

Willa shook her head. '_Follow her, in case she needs help.' _Willa mouthed back. Amanda nodded and slowly, the two were tiptoeing after Elizabeth. They waited outside for Elizabeth to come out. Eventually, she did. But she had Adam's jacket on and with her a set of arrows and a bow, the fierce expression still on her face.

"Whoa. Elizabeth, where'd you get that?" Philby asked once the three girls walked back to them.

Elizabeth smiled faintly. "A friend." Philby stared at her, dumbfounded. Finn was just as confused. "We're going in."

"But there could be pirates." Finn said.

"That's why I have this." Elizabeth said and smiled slyly while showing them her bow. Elizabeth had taken archery a long time ago, when her parents were still alive. Elizabeth and Adam had been stuck in the woods for about a month, so Elizabeth was able to practice her skills while hunting to keep them alive.

Finn nodded. "Alright then, let's go in." They didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. For all they knew, the park was practically deserted.

Elizabeth took a seat in one of the vehicles in the middle, without a word. Finn told Willa and Amanda to sit with her, while he and Philby sat in the vehicle behind them. The girls nodded and took their places with Elizabeth in the middle.

They kept their eyes open for anything unusual. They passed the nursery, the streets of London, and all the other places on the ride, but they could not find anything out of the ordinary—except for the fact that _none _of the characters were there. Elizabeth kept her eyes open, searching everywhere.

Suddenly Elizabeth's hand flew to her head, while the other clutched on to Willa. "Argh!" Elizabeth exclaimed then clenched her jaw, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Elizabeth ducked down; her head rested on her knees, hand still on her head.

"Elizabeth?" Willa gasped, now alert and placed her other hand on Elizabeth's back.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Amanda said raising her voice. Willa shot her a look to tell her to keep her voice low.

Finn and Philby looked at each other anxiously. "What's wrong?" Finn called out.

"Shh!" Philby immediately said and pressed his index finger to his lips. "Dude, do you want someone to hear us?"

Finn blushed at his mistake. "Sorry. Just worried." Philby nodded.

"Call them." Philby whispered to Finn.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Finn whispered back and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone, which he stuffed into his pocket just before they left Wayne's apartment.

_Buzzzzz_. Willa looked at her phone, which was on silent mode. _Who in the world would call at a time like this? _Willa thought. _Oh well, there's mom…and Andres…Maybeck! _Willa checked to see who was calling and saw, 'FINN WHITMAN' on the screen. Willa felt a bit relieved. She accepted the call.

"What is it Finn?" Willa hissed, her hand still on Elizabeth's back.

"Is everything alright?" Finn whispered into the phone. Philby pressed his ear against the phone trying to hear.

"No. Something's wrong with Elizabeth." Willa said panic creeping into her voice when Elizabeth groaned.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, could not hear anything Willa and Finn were saying. At first there was this horrible pain in her brain as if someone had just stuffed their hand inside her head and pinch her brain. Then suddenly, some image came into her head and focused on it. There were about four men, dressed in Pirate costumes just like the ones on the ride, except each of them had a tattoo of a ruby diamond then on the upper right side of the diamond there was a black Ace.

_The MalACES! _Elizabeth thought. Elizabeth instantly became furious.

Then the four men surrounded a figure tied up on a chair. Elizabeth instantly recognized him as Adam. Behind him was nothing, just a wall of brown wood. Elizabeth tried to make sense of where he was.

"_You don't look that much different, dipstick!" _One man with a bandana and a knife in his hand laughed at him.

"_Doesn't look that good either. What happen' to yah?" _Another said an eye-patch covered his left eye, his face inch from Adam's, inspecting him. Adam glowered at the man.

"_Betcha his girlfriend got to him." _A skinny man said and nudged the other man with an eye-patch.

"_Hah, yeah, He's a sucker for 'em wimps." _The first man snorted.

"_She's got a good body though, don't ya'll agree?" _The skinny man said.

"_Don't bring her into this!" _Adam hissed hoarsely.

"_She ain't never gonna stand a chance against us" _said a small man, about the size of a mature Labrador wore a pirate hat on his head.

"_I wonder what the master's going to do with her." _The first man asked maliciously, wiggled his eyebrows and nudged the man with the eye-patched. The two of them laughed mischievously.

"_I swear, if you _ever _touch her or harm her in anyway, I will gladly send you to your grave." _Adam threatened.

"_Ooh, scary." _The small man said sarcastically and the others chuckled.

"_What 'cha gonna do 'bout it lover boy?" _The skinny man taunted, while the others continued to laugh. Adam struggled to break free of the rope.

"_Sorry mate, you're too weak." _The small man snickered. Adam stopped trying to break free.

A sly smile grew on Adam's face. "_Hey Slim, what happened to that pretty little barmaid of yours…? Alicia, was her name?" _Adam asked.

"_Why you little!" _Slim exploded and lurched forward and clawed Adam's face giving him a cut running from under his eye to his cheek. Slim punched Adam's face causing Adam to gasp. "_When the master's done with you—" _

Slim was interrupted by the man with the knife his back turned. "_Yes Sir, we will." _He said. Slim loosened his grip on Adam who was loosing consciousness.

"_Whaddhe say, Frisk?" _The skinny man tapped Frisk on his shoulder.

Frisk turned around and faced Adam. "_Boss says we gotta get 'em ready." _Frisk smiled darkly. The others quickly got the message and moved closer to Adam, an evil grin pasted on each of their faces.

"_Good night, dipstick." _Frisk said. Then they all attacked him. Punching him on his chest, in his face, his arms. They all laughed and enjoyed watching Adam scream in pain.

Elizabeth gasped. Finally, the vision ended and Elizabeth found out she was gasping out of control. She tried to calm herself down but she was in a state of shock.

"Okay, I think she's fine now." Elizabeth heard Willa say. Elizabeth still couldn't make sense of what just happened, but she knew one thing: Adam was here. And they tortured him.

"Elizabeth, are you okay? What happened?" Amanda asked placing her hand on Elizabeth's back. Elizabeth shook her head.

"He was here…he…they tortured him." Elizabeth choked out. Elizabeth lifted her head slightly. She heard men laughing loudly—too loud. _Drunk. _Elizabeth thought. Willa and Amanda didn't seem to hear it. Elizabeth noticed they were approaching Hook's ship, _The Jolly Roger. _Elizabeth's eyes widened but she made no move to turn around.

Finn and Philby tried to make sense of their surroundings. "No one's here." Finn whispered. None of the characters, Peter, Wendy, John, Michael, The Lost Boys, or the Pirates, were there.

"No one's been, the whole ride, it was empty." Philby whispered to Finn. Finn could tell by his voice that he was surprised.

"I didn't notice." Finn whispered.

Philby's head snapped to look at Finn. He shot him a look of annoyance. "You weren't paying any attention the whole ride, were you?" Philby asked.

Finn shook his head. "I was _busy _trying to see if the girls were okay." Finn defended himself. Philby rolled his eyes.

"Well, just so you know, none of the characters are here." Philby said.

"Really? Wait…It's almost as if I can hear people laughing…" Finn trailed off. Philby listened carefully for some sound and turned his attention back to the ship.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a dagger came flying out heading towards the direction of the girls. Philby tried to warn the girls. "Guys! Look ou—!" He was too late, for they heard Amanda scream.

"AMANDA!" Finn hollered.

Elizabeth's head snapped up and turned to face Amanda who was in pain from the dagger that hit her left leg. Elizabeth stood up to let Willa take care of Amanda. Elizabeth reached for her bow and aimed her arrow at a plump man on the ship. The man spotted her and broke into a run.

"You're not going to get away from me." Elizabeth mumbled to herself and jumped down from her seat and on to the boat, where she followed the man out a door. Elizabeth wondered why any of the other men didn't come out to follow her. _They're too drunk. _Elizabeth thought. But she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. Somebody was, though. Philby followed by Willa who handed Amanda to Finn.

"Don't let him get away!" Finn called out from behind. He was the last because he had to carry Amanda. "It's okay, we're going to get you some help." Finn whispered to her as she whimpered.

Willa raced on forward trying to catch up with the man. Soon, Willa passed Elizabeth and inched closer to the man. Willa realized that she didn't have anything with her. _Oh well, I'll just try to stop him. _Willa decided and jumped on the man, pinning him to the ground.

The man shouted. He pulled out some kind of vial containing a slimy green liquid. He rubbed the liquid on Willa's hands causing her to let go of his shoulders. Willa screamed in agony, her hands felt as if they were on fire. The man struggled to break free but Elizabeth and Philby reached them in time. Philby picked Willa up and tried to soothe her.

Elizabeth stepped on his hand causing him to scream. Elizabeth didn't care. She pointed her arrow at him. "Where is he?" She asked harshly.

"Gah!" The man exclaimed as Elizabeth continued to crush his hand, anticipating his answer.

"WHERE IS HE?" Elizabeth screamed at him, ready to release the arrow. "TELL ME!"

The man struggled to answer. "They—they took him back to the camp grounds." The man said, still in pain.

"Where's this camp ground of yours?" Elizabeth asked. "Tell me." Elizabeth threatened to release her arrow again.

"Deep in the red neck forest." The man said. By that time Finn and Amanda had caught up with them.

Finn gasped. "That's all the way in Animal Kingdom!" Finn said.

"Yeah. That park." The man said to Finn. He then turned to Elizabeth. "Your—your boyfriend's good as dead once he faces the Master. He doesn't stand a chance." The man smiled evilly.

Elizabeth lost it. She hated him. She hated his master. She hated the MalACES. Elizabeth briefly closed her eyes and released her arrow. Elizabeth didn't care about him. She didn't mind his final scream. He was part of the group that wanted Adam dead. He deserved to die.

"Elizabeth…" Finn said, stunned.

"Let's go meet the others." Elizabeth said flatly and took the arrow out of the man's head. She then turned and headed to Wayne's apartment. Finn and Philby looked at each other then followed her lead.

Elizabeth felt as if she was being watched. She turned her head slightly to her left and spotted a shadow. She blinked once and the shadow was gone. She didn't think about it for long. The whole trip to Wayne's house was completely silent, except for the occasional moans and groans coming from Amanda and Willa.

As soon as the group was far away from the scene of the crime, a boy stepped out of the shadows, looking far away into the distance.


	17. My Parents

**It's a pretty short chapter and it's mostly dialogue, but that's alright :D At least you'll get a peek into Elizabeth's family. Well, that's pretty much all I have to say 'bout a short chapter. ^^; But actually, I got the inspiration 'bout the magick in this chapter from the Immortal Series (another thing to add to my obsessions list) :D I just couldn't resist *blush* So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! it would mean the world to me! :) **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Kingdom Keepers _or _Cinderella. BUT I DO OWN THE DEADLY FIRESQUASH IDEA! mwuahahahahah _

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: My Parents**

Willa, Philby, Amanda, Finn, and Elizabeth sat on the floor of Wayne's living room in silence. Each of them, thinking about what just happened earlier, never thought that such an innocent looking girl was capable of _killing _a man. But they knew, Elizabeth was no longer the innocent friendly girl they met just days ago and they had a feeling she would never be the same.

Willa was tired of all the silence. "I wonder what that slime he put on me was." Willa said and leaned on Philby.

Philby, Finn, and Amanda shrugged. "Firesquash juice." Elizabeth said looking down at the floor.

"I've…never heard of it." Willa said looking at Amanda awkwardly then to Elizabeth.

"That's because they're extinct. Well, I thought they were." Elizabeth said.

"How do you know about them?" Philby asked.

"My parents, before they died," Elizabeth suddenly felt the burning hate she had for the MalACEs again, but let it die down…for now. "Were into a lot of things and plants and herbs were one of them. When Mark and I were young, my mom would sometimes crush the firesquash and collected the juice and kept it incase something would happen…"

"What exactly would happen?" Amanda asked tentatively.

Elizabeth sighed. "My parents were pretty famous for a lot of things, so they had a couple of enemies. They traveled the world and helped different countries before Mark and I were born. They invented a few things that were useful to a couple of people. They were scientists too. Authors, storytellers, and…" Elizabeth paused. Deciding whether she should tell them or not. _Well, they are my best friends and I can certainly trust them. Here goes…_ "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but they…well, it's sort of complicated too…"

"We'll do our best to understand. And we promise, we won't tell anyone." Willa said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess you could say they had powers. They had spells and well, magick." Elizabeth confessed.

"Wait. You mean like witches and wizards? Harry Potter stuff?" Philby asked.

"Not exactly…they didn't have wands or anything. I don't know how to put it exactly. But they did have magick. And the magick is spelled, m-a-g-i-c-k." Elizabeth said and shrugged.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. So can you do any magick? Or did you inherit your parent's powers?" Finn asked. He was a bit excited. He never really believed in those things but, then again, he never knew characters in Disney World could come alive at night.

"No. I don't think so. I've tried when I was young. My mother said that her mother cast a spell to stop from their magick from passing on to the next generation. When my parents died, the existence of magick died with them. But not entirely." Elizabeth said. The other's eyes went wide. They were completely interested in what Elizabeth was telling them.

"What happened? Where's the remaining magick…?" Finn asked leaning forward.

The corners of Elizabeth's mouth lifted ever so slightly. Elizabeth extended her left hand, the others looked at it, confused. "Here." Elizabeth smiled at the faces of her puzzled friends. "My parents secretly transferred their magick on the night of the fire, on to this stone." Elizabeth moved her finger a bit and they could see pink, blue, green, and a flash of silver and gold swirling inside the stone. "They gave it to me to keep it safe. When they transferred their magick they were actually giving up their powers to protect the existence of magick. They told me this would protect me."

The others stared at the ring in amazement. Totally mesmerized by the magical colors. "Your parents sound amazing." Amanda said.

"They were." Elizabeth said and looked at the ring. "They are." Elizabeth fought the urge to cry. She didn't feel like crying over them right now.

"What were their names?" Finn asked softly.

"Vanessa and Zachary Davis." Elizabeth smiled. Elizabeth laughed. "People used to say I looked like my mother, her dark hair, her soft caramel skin, the rosy pink color of her thin lips." Elizabeth sighed. She was missing her mother more than ever. "Of course I didn't have her green eyes, tinted with blue. I always thought I was more like my father." Elizabeth smiled.

"You must miss them." Amanda said softly, a small comforting smile on her lips.

Elizabeth nodded. "Very much. I'm just glad I have this ring to remember them by." Elizabeth's voice broke but no tears fell.

"Didn't they give you the other ring? You know, the silver one on your right?" Philby asked pointing to the band of silver resting on her right index finger.

"What silver…? They didn't give me any silver ring." Elizabeth said then raised her right hand up to examine the ring.

She took the ring off and brought it closer. She then examined the inner part of the ring. Inside, it simply said, 'I love you.' "Adam's." Elizabeth murmured and closed her eyes. She didn't notice the ring until now. _Adam must've slipped it on while I was asleep. _Elizabeth thought then remembered seeing the ring on his finger. Elizabeth opened her eyes and found her friends staring at her in wonder.

Elizabeth smiled briefly then reached into Adam's jacket pocket and pulled out a silver chain. The others wondered how she could've known there was a chain in there and why Adam would have a silver chain in his pocket. Elizabeth put one end of the chain through the hole of ring then fastened the necklace around her neck. Elizabeth smiled again at her friends as she touched the silver ring now dangling from her neck.

"There." Elizabeth said. Willa and Amanda smiled. From there it was silent again. Until Maybeck came through the door, followed by Charlene, Mark, Jess, and a tired looking Cinderella with her ragged blue dress.

"Hey guys." Maybeck said, out of breath.

"Cinderella?" Finn said voicing Amanda, Willa, Philby, and Elizabeth's unspoken thought.


	18. Explanations and Moving Plans

**Yep. Cinderella XD. Haha. I wanted to pick Aladdin but then I thought, 'Cinderella! It _is _her castle' so I was just like what the heck, i'll put her in. Finally! They're not staying in the Magic Kingdom anymore :3 that was sort of a spoiler, but you would've thought they'd eventually move because of what the MalACE dude said. It's a pretty short chapter but it's okay. Oh and about Lady Esther and the boy in chapter sixteen, just wait for the next chapters (mwuahahahah! joke) Enjoy and please oh please review! It would mean so much to me :) **

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Cinderella or the Kingdom Keepers. If I did own the Kingdom Keeper's we'd be seeing much more of Willa and Philby together haha. _

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Explanations and Moving Plans **

"It's a long story." Cinderella said. She looked worn out, and so did her dress, it was all torn up and smudged with dirt. "May I sit down?" She asked politely.

"Sure." Willa said and watched as Cinderella plopped down on Wayne's couch.

"Wait, so what exactly happened?" Philby asked Maybeck.

"Well a couple of things actually." Maybeck said and shrugged.

"Start from the beginning then." Finn said. Maybeck sighed and sat down on the floor, the others following his lead.

"Cinderella, why don't you tell 'em?" Maybeck said, clearly exhausted.

Cinderella nodded. "Well, there I was, strolling along the castle with my friends, the mice, and just minding my own business. The mice wanted to go and get something to eat but I decided to stay and just walk around the castle. I told them to wait for me there." Cinderella said. "Suddenly, someone grabbed my hair and covered my mouth. I couldn't scream for help. I tried to break free but that just caused my dress to rip. The next thing I knew, I was in some place dark. I tried screaming from help and pounding on the door. I was about to give up when finally, your friends had found me." Cinderella said and looked at Maybeck, her expression thankful.

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Finn asked.

Cinderella shook her head. "But I think I know who could've done it." Mark said.

Maybeck raised his eyebrows. "Who, then?" Finn asked him.

"While we were 'inspecting' the outside of the castle, I spotted some men, dressed in all black…sort of like ninjas. They were patrolling the castle." Mark said. Then he turned to Maybeck. "Which is why I told you to be careful and try to remain unseen."

"And _why _didn't you tell me?" Maybeck demanded. Mark blushed. Maybeck just rolled his eyes and let it go.

"They didn't look like any of the overtakers…probably the MalACEs." Jess said. Philby, Willa, Finn, Amanda, and Mark's eyes all went to Elizabeth.

"Uh yeah…speaking of the MalACEs, we ran into one." Philby said awkwardly, once again remembering what happened earlier.

"Really? So what happened?" Maybeck asked. "What did you guys do?"

"Elizabeth killed him." Finn said. Elizabeth remained silent, her expression unreadable.

"Oh." Cinderella gasped.

"After she got some information out of him." Philby added.

"What did he say?" Mark asked. He hated the MalACEs too, for taking his parents away.

"We found out where they're base is." Elizabeth said. Looking her brother directly in his eye. "Deep in the red neck forest."

"All the way in Animal Kingdom." Finn sighed.

At first it was silent, then Willa got tired of the silence again. "What else did you guys find?" Charlene asked, beating Willa to the punch.

"There weren't any characters during the whole _Peter Pan's Flight _ride. None." Willa said. Charlene raised her eyebrow.

"But we weren't completely alone." Amanda added and showed her leg to everyone, exhibiting the nasty wound she got from the dagger. Jess's eyes went wide.

"Drunk MalACEs." Finn muttered.

"Cindy, when was the last time you saw another Disney character?" Charlene asked Cinderella.

"Just hours ago, I was with Snow White and Ariel." Cinderella replied. Charlene nodded. "But we haven't seen any of the villains. For all we know, Peter Pan's been flying around everywhere."

"I think Adam was right." Mark said. It was the first time anyone besides Elizabeth said his name. "I think the overtakers _are _working with the MalACEs."

"That probably explains why none of the usual Disney villains patrol the place!" Jess exclaimed. "The MalACEs are tougher than them, smarter, quicker, and trained." Amanda raised her eyebrow.

"They attacked us with bows and arrows." Charlene shrugged, she was used to being attacked.

"Speaking of bows and arrows, this brings us back to you, Elizabeth." Mark said eyeing the bow and pack of arrows resting beside Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I never really understood how you got them." Willa said.

"What _friend_?" Philby asked, remembering her reply when he asked her where she got her weapon.

"She was a friend of my grandmother and her mother hers. She wanted to help stop the MalACEs. She doesn't like what they're doing." Elizabeth said and shrugged.

"Who exactly is _she_?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Lady Esther." Elizabeth said and shrugged again, making it clear that she wasn't going to talk about it any further.

"Okay then. Uh well, so what do we do now?" Jess asked everyone.

"We're moving." Elizabeth simply said.

"Where?" Maybeck asked.

"Animal Kingdom." Elizabeth replied with a small sly smile on her face.

"Hey, Cindy, think you could help us get to the Animal Kingdom?" Charlene turned to Cinderella.

"Oh yes. I'm sure Aladdin wouldn't mind lending us a magic carpet." Cinderella said and smiled.

"Great!" Charlene said and grinned. She then turned to the others. "When are we leaving?"

Everyone looked at Finn. "How does tonight sound?" Finn said. Cinderella stood up and walked out the door.


	19. Simple Preparations

**Just got this chapter done today. Phew. It's pretty short, and nothing really important happens here, but it does lead to what I think is an important chapter. I'm not sure if the next one is an important chapter, but it's pretty intense... In this chapter, I tried to add just a bit of romance between the other Keepers because so far it's just been Elizabeth and Adam. Also here, i just wanted to give you guys a little break from Elizabeth and give you more of Amanda and Finn (not much romance for them here though). So, I hope you enjoy and _please _review! It would mean the world to me. THANK YOU SO MUCH to KKandPercy for your review! I can't thank you enough for it! **

**This chapter is best read with: (I think) E.T (futuristic lover) by Katy Perry. I was just listening to it while writing this chapter. It's a cool song for this chapter, though the lyrics don't exactly match the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Kingdom Keepers :( or The Pirates of The Caribbean ride. Or Aladdin. or a magic carpet. *sigh* But I do own a genie hehehe *rubs lamp*_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Simple Preparations **

"Charlene, could you, Willa and Jess go help Cinderella out?" Finn asked politely, wanting to have their say in things but letting them know that it'll be dangerous for Cinderella if she went alone.

Charlene nodded. "Sure." Charlene replied then looked at Jess and Willa. None of them needed to ask Finn why Amanda isn't coming. Lately, she's been the one taking the bullets. And none of them wanted anyone else to be killed by Elizabeth.

Willa planted a soft kiss on Philby's cheek, and assured him that she was going to be fine. While Mark walked over to Jess protectively and wrapped his arms tightly on her waist, locking his eyes with hers. Jess could see all the worry reflected in those milky brown eyes. Jess rested her palm on his cheek. To Finn, it was as if they were communicating telepathically. Maybeck hugged Charlene briefly and kissed her forehead before watching her, Willa, and Jess, go out the door after Cinderella.

Mark turned to Finn. "So, what do we do now?" Mark asked.

"Let's just get things ready." Finn said and walked towards his room.

Mark, Philby, and Maybeck walked around the living room picking up their things and randomly arguing about the ghost in the Pirates of The Caribbean ride. Amanda stared at Elizabeth wondering how she was doing. She was about to ask, but then Elizabeth turned and stalked back to her room. Amanda sighed and limped to where Finn was.

"Hey." Amanda said and found Finn packing clothes into his bag.

"Hey." Finn looked up and looked Amanda over. "You shouldn't be walking. You were hurt."

Amanda walked to him and placed her hand on his face. "Stop worrying about me." She said.

"I can't." Finn said and looked back down. "So far, you've been the one getting hurt."

Amanda shook her head. "Only physically." Amanda said. "Elizabeth's the one who's hurt. She not even acting like herself."

Finn looked up again. "I guess you're right." Finn said. "I understand what she's going through, and I would do the same, but she…she _killed _him."

"She hates them. They're evil. You heard what Adam said. The MalACES killed people! And they will continue to kill if we don't stop them now." Amanda said, her voice full of concern.

"But how do we stop them?" Finn asked. "We don't even know what they want with Disney World."

"Control." Amanda shrugged. "Lots of people come here don't they?"

"I haven't seen anyone here besides, you know, them. What do you think they're up to?" Finn asked. He was growing more worried by the second. He was the leader; he was supposed to know what's going on and he was supposed to lead his friends. But how could he when he barely knew anything? Finn sighed. "Only Adam knows. But he's gone."

"Isn't this why we're going to Animal Kingdom? To get Adam back and discover what they're up to?" Amanda asked. Suddenly, she remembered what Mark said earlier…instantly she grew more and more worried for her friend. "What _I _want to know is what do they want with Elizabeth?"

"I don't know." Finn groaned. He didn't like being clueless. Usually they had leads but they didn't have any right now.

Amanda took a deep breath. "We'll just have to do whatever we can." Amanda said and sounded almost like Elizabeth. After that, it was quiet. Neither of them spoke. Their room was absolutely quiet. Their thoughts wouldn't settle. But they were absolutely sure of one thing—none of them were safe.

* * *

After what felt like five hours, Charlene called up. Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Mark, and Philby all sat impatiently in the living room anxiously waiting for a report from the girls.

"Charlene!" Maybeck exclaimed into the phone. Relief washed over his face.

"Hey, Maybeck." Charlene said and sighed, sounding exhausted. "Ride's ready."

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Maybeck heard Willa exclaim. Maybeck chuckled.

"Well, I guess you heard Willa. We're over here at The Magic Carpets of Aladdin." Charlene said.

"Ride's ready." Maybeck told the others. Philby and Mark had the same reaction Maybeck had. Amanda's face it up with excitement.

"Tell them we'll be there in five, ten minutes." Finn said. Maybeck nodded.

"We'll be there in five or ten minutes. Just hang on." Maybeck said and hung up. The five of them stood up and stretched.

Mark looked towards the direction of Elizabeth's closed door. "Mark, go get your sister." Amanda said. Mark nodded and walked towards her room.

Mark knocked on the door. "Time to go." He simply said.

Seconds later, Elizabeth opened the door. Her face stained with tears, she had braided her hair neatly but there were still loose strands of hair that dangled in front of her face and behind her ear. Her backpack was slung over her right shoulder, her arrows on the other, and her bow in her left hand. "Let's go." Elizabeth said.

Mark watched his sister make her way into the living room. "Everyone set?" Finn asked. They all nodded.

"Let's get going already." Maybeck said impatiently, making it very clear he wanted to see Charlene. By the way Mark and Philby nodded, they could tell that they too wanted to see Willa and Jess. Elizabeth's face remained blank.

Finn nodded and motioned for them to head out the door. Maybeck was more than eager to get out. Philby, Mark, Elizabeth, and Amanda followed after Maybeck. Finn took one last look at Wayne's apartment then switched off the lights and headed out.

By the time they got there, it was already six fifty-seven. When Finn finally caught up with his friends he found all five of the staring up as Aladdin rode around on a Magic Carpet.

"Hello again, everybody." Cinderella called out. "Well, this is your transportation for tonight." Cinderella motioned over to the two magic carpets floating in mid-air.


	20. Nightmares

**Well, here's chapter twenty for you! :D I think this is pretty important...but not very important. It just tells you what goes on during the ride to Animal Kingdom. Sorry, but your break from Elizabeth has ended. To tell you the truth, I miss Adam. I keep telling myself to hurry up so I finally get to the chapter with Adam in it. Don't you guys just hate those MalACES? I know I do. Spoiler alert: very soon a love triangle's going to form. and that people are going to go their separate ways... So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much to me :) **

**This chapter is best read with: Riley by Howard Shore (don't mind the fact that it's from Eclipse). I couldn't think of anything else. Besides, I was listening to that while writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Cinderella, The Kingdom Keepers, Aladdin, or The Magic Carpets of Aladdin ride...*sigh* yeah i know, it sucks to not own. _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Nightmares **

"No way." Amanda said and shook her head.

"I can't believe we're going to ride on a magic carpet." Finn said. Really, he couldn't believe it. He'd always wanted to ride on them while they were DHIs but he never got the chance since they were being chased everywhere by the overtakers. "This is so cool!"

"Thank Aladdin for that. He was kind enough to lend you two." Cinderella said and pointed up at Aladdin who waved. "So, I guess you must be going now. I've made arrangements for animal guides to watch over you." Suddenly a brown dog and a grey horse appeared.

"What about you?" Charlene asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Don't worry, Aladdin's taking me to Jasmine, I'll be staying with her for a while." Cinderella said and lifted Charlene's cheek. She then moved closer and hugged her goodbye. Willa hugged her too then watched as Cinderella hopped on Aladdin's magic carpet.

"If you need any help! Just sing a merry tune!" Cinderella called out and waved goodbye as she sailed into the air.

"Well, let's get on." Philby said as he stood beside a carpet with purple cushions. Finn nodded and walked over to the carpet with pink cushions. Jess was the first to climb on the purple cushioned magic carpet followed by Willa then Elizabeth, who all sat at the back. Mark and Philby took their seats at the front. While Finn and Maybeck took the front seats of the pink cushioned magic carpet with Charlene and Amanda at the back.

Philby turned around and waited for Finn to give the go signal. Once he did, Philby tugged the front of the carpet and soon, they were soaring through the air. From behind, they could hear Charlene and Amanda squeal with excitement. Mark peeked below and spotted the grey horse on his left and the brown dog on his right. Willa and Jess chattered about how cool it was to be riding on a magic carpet while Mark and Philby talked about the different spy gadgets the heard about. While Elizabeth on the other hand, felt pretty beat up and tired from all the crying over Adam and her dead parents drifted off into unconsciousness.

Elizabeth found herself in darkness. It was completely dark, not one thing in sight. Suddenly, the whole place lit up in fire. Elizabeth covered her face, trying not to inhale any toxic gas, but there wasn't any. She looked up and saw two figures struggling to get out of the fire.

She saw a woman. Her glossy black hair was curled, which made her pale white skin stand out, she had lovely pink rosy lips, and her eyes…the eyes that seemed so familiar, the striking green eyes with hints of blue were still so beautiful even when fear was there.

"_Mom?" _Elizabeth whispered, remembering the night of the fire, how pale her mother's skin had become, due to the fact that she had given up her magick.

Elizabeth then saw a man standing next to her mother. He had auburn hair with streaks of black; his skin was identical to her mother's, his lips looked soft and pale. Elizabeth noticed his eyes, they were identical to hers except that surrounding those chocolate brown eyes were hints of blue, and the same color as her mother's. He too, had fear in his eyes.

"_Dad?" _Elizabeth said a little bit louder. Then, Elizabeth heard her mother shriek.

"_Vanessa!"_ Her father shouted moving closer to her mother. Then it was her father's turn to scream.

"_Zach, the children!" _Elizabeth heard her mother whisper in panic. Tears streamed down on both of her parents' faces.

"_They'll be alright." _Her father said stroking her mother's hair. He screamed in pain again as the flames grew bigger. Then both her parents screamed.

"_MOM! DAD!" _Elizabeth shouted. She wanted to save them but she couldn't reach them before the fire consumed them. Then, laughter drowned the screams of her parents. Elizabeth's heart raced.

A face suddenly appeared. The man looked frightening, his face was pale white too, the laugh deep and seemed like it belonged to an older man, but the man Elizabeth was staring at right now was far from old. He looked young, probably in his mid-twenties.

The face grew larger, and larger, until Elizabeth was face to face with his large orange eyes. She had never seen anyone who had orange eyes. For a while, Elizabeth was entranced, but she was still terrified. Elizabeth was zoomed into the eye and saw something that didn't reflect the burning fire that she just witnessed minutes ago. Instead, she saw something totally different.

Once again Elizabeth was zoomed into the eye until she passed through it. Elizabeth looked around but saw nothing but a white room filled with a cold fog. Suddenly, a figure appeared. His hands were bound with rope.

Elizabeth stepped closer. The boy lifted his head. "_Adam?" _Elizabeth whispered. Only Adam could have those stunning green eyes tinted with brown, blue, and yellow. Only Adam could have that smooth tousled hair. It was only then when she gazed into his eyes she noticed the tears.

Just as Elizabeth took another step two big men, wearing a mask that covered their face except their mouth and nose with slits for their eyes, appeared at Adam's side. One of them carried a medium sized bat while the other man had a whip in hand. Elizabeth shook her head. The man, who Elizabeth felt certain that his name was Morian, raised his whip. Elizabeth shook her head and closed her eyes. She heard the sound of the whip making contact with Adam's back, followed by his cry. Elizabeth opened her eyes but then saw the other man, Elizabeth knew his name was Dough, raise his bat and hit Adam hard on the shoulder. Elizabeth could've sworn she heard a crack.

Dough and Morian repeated raised their weapons and hit Adam with it. And each time they did, Elizabeth heard Adam scream and moan in pain. She did not want to see him suffer. Elizabeth tried to turn away but her body wouldn't listen. "NO! No!" Elizabeth shouted but they didn't hear her, no one did. "NO! NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" Elizabeth pleaded at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, Adam slowly raised his head again and looked straight ahead. Elizabeth turned and saw a dead body on the ground, surrounded by mist. The person had curled dark brown hair, her skin was tan but since she was dead, it appeared to be pale. Elizabeth's eyes moved onto the girl's ring, identical to hers, except there weren't any colors swarming inside.

"My dear Elizabeth…" Adam said his gaze still locked on the dead girl, his voice weak with agony. _That's me. _Elizabeth thought in shock. "…I can't wait…to see…you…" Adam said his final words as Morian started to deliver the final blow.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs like she had never done before. She raced forward. But when she was just a few steps away, Morian's whip made contact with his skin. Elizabeth froze. She watched the two men vanish. Adam started falling. Elizabeth ran to catch Adam. She stared at his lifeless face, tears streaming down her cheek.

"No. No. No. No. No. No." Elizabeth mumbled. He couldn't be dead. "NO!" Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could manage.

Then, Elizabeth started hearing voices. "Elizabeth!" _Mark? _Elizabeth thought.

"Willa! Do something!" Elizabeth heard a voice say. _Jess? _Just as she heard her, everything went black.

"Elizabeth wake up!" Willa said shaking her. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and caught her breath. She could feel her cheeks were wet.

"Elizabeth." Willa said in relief, she pulled her close and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. In Willa's arms there, she cried, remembering her horrible dream, her parent's agonized screams, Adam suffering, her dead body, and the man's evil orange eyes. Elizabeth felt Jess's hand stroke her back.

"Yeah, she's fine." Elizabeth heard Philby say.

"It's okay." Willa soothed her. "It was just a dream." _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _Elizabeth repeated Willa's words in her head.

"You're okay, you're fine, Elizabeth." Jess assured her.

_No. _Elizabeth thought. "But Adam isn't." Elizabeth choked out. If Adam wasn't okay, she wasn't. They were two halves of a whole. Jess met Willa's eyes. The whole remainder of the trip was in silence.

Elizabeth didn't to fall asleep. She hated the MalACES even more. She hated the man with orange eyes. _Those MalACES better watch out. Or else, they'll be dead. _


	21. The Man With Orange Eyes

**Sorry, I haven't posted anything in a long time. I think ever since school started, or was it before...I'm not quite sure but, here it is! The newest chapter! I'm so relieved I got to put this chapter up. I probably won't be able to put up a few other chapters tonight. School tomorrow. :( *sigh* So, in this chapter, I wanted to put more of The Kingdom Keepers in, which is why the chapter starts with Amanda, Charlene, Maybeck, and Finn. I didn't want you guys to forget that they're in this too, hehe. I hope you enjoy and review! :3**

**This chapter is best read with: For Freedom, KMP Music. **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Kingdom Keepers. Nor do I own The Gallagher Girls. I wish I went to the school, meh. Oh well...I can only dream. _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Man With Orange Eyes**

"Ugh. I'm exhausted." Charlene complained as her feet touched the ground. The Magic Carpet stopped near the Oasis. The whole Magic Carpet ride, Charlene and Amanda were talking about things girls would normally talk about. Giving both Finn and Maybeck a headache.

"Tell me about it." Amanda agreed, her eyes half open. Finn walked over to her side.

"That's what you get for talking about make up and lip gloss." Maybeck said and rolled his eyes while he took Charlene's hand.

"We _weren't _talking about make up, Maybeck." Amanda sniffed. "We were talking about how people could change their appearances, like the girls in the Gallagher Girls series."

"Right. And who exactly are those girls?" Maybeck said, rolling his eyes once more.

"Spies." Amanda said and crossed her arms.

"Yeah." Maybeck snorted. "As if girls can actually be good spies." Maybeck laughed while Finn fought the urge to laugh in front of Amanda who was fuming.

"_Excuse _me?" Charlene said with a frown. "Are you saying _I'm _not a good spy Terrence Donnie Maybeck?"

"No." Maybeck defended himself. "I didn't say that. All I said was that girls _couldn't_ be good spies. Not that you aren't good. You are—" Maybeck looked at Finn who shook his head, telling him he was just going to make it worse. "Never mind." Maybeck said and quickly kissed Charlene on her cheek.

Finn pulled Amanda close and wrapped an arm around her waist then walked over to Willa's group. "Hey, what was with all the screaming a while ago?" Finn asked.

"Elizabeth had a nightmare." Mark said. He looked exhausted.

"Oh." Finn said. His eyes fell on a slightly shivering Elizabeth, her hands wrapped around herself.

"We better go find a place to stay. It's been a long ride." Philby said and scratched his head.

"Yeah, no kidding." Finn said. Amanda shot him a deadly look but he just grinned.

"Where exactly are we going to find a place to stay?" Jess asked and rubbed her eye.

"I…have no idea." Finn said and all of them turned around. A huge tree stood in the center; several faces of Disney characters were carved into it. "Why don't we start there?" Finn pointed toward the tree.

Maybeck was the first to start walking and then the others followed his lead. "Hey, I remember last time we went here." Amanda said.

"Yeah. When we had to go looking for Jess." Willa said and nodded.

"I feel just as exhausted now as I was then." Philby said, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Great. That probably means they recruited some of the animals here." Jess sighed.

"Fabulous." Amanda said sarcastically while the others groaned. The group stopped in front of the tree.

"So, what do we do?" Maybeck asked with a yawn.

"Let's search around it." Philby said. "Maybe we can find some secret door or something."

"You mean like this?" Elizabeth said. She stood beside a small door half their size. The others rushed to her side.

"Exactly. Like that!" Philby said, ready to charge inside.

"Wait! We've got to check if it's safe." Finn said stopping Philby in his tracks. Philby sighed.

"Yeah you're probably right…" Willa agreed.

"I'll go in first." Finn said. The others nodded and watched as he entered the secret room. A minute later, Finn came out and gave them the thumbs up.

"Great!" Philby said and rushed in. The others followed in after him. They all found one giant room. They found five beds and a table in the middle of the room.

"It's just one room?" Maybeck asked and sighed.

"Yeah. Just one." Charlene said and nodded.

"But there are only five beds." Maybeck said.

"It can fit two people, genius." Philby snapped, desperately wanting to collapse into one of them and sleep.

"Okay. Guys. Can we just get to bed?" Finn said, too tired to listen to anyone argue.

"Finn's right." Amanda said and made her way to the bed on the right, near the door. Finn followed after her. Right after their head hit the pillow, the two were fast asleep.

"Finn and Amanda have the right idea." Willa said. "Let's just get to bed and we'll argue about random things in the morning." The others nodded and picked their beds. Charlene and Maybeck took the bed closest to Finn and Amanda's. Willa and Philby took on the bed in the right corner, while Mark and Jess took the bed in the middle.

"Good night." Elizabeth whispered and walked over to the light switch and flicked the lights off. She then made her way her the bed in the left corner, the farthest from all the beds and lay her head down. She unwillingly drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth found herself in the same black place she was earlier. _Oh no. Not another nightmare. Wake up Elizabeth! _Elizabeth thought to herself frantically. But she did not obey. She was trapped. All of a sudden a pale white figure appeared. He looked like a ghost.

"_Who are you?" _Elizabeth asked, her voice quivered.

Elizabeth blinked. The man was closer than he was seconds ago.

"_Who are you?" _Elizabeth asked him again. But he did not answer her nor did he appear to have heard her. The man just looked straight ahead. Elizabeth turned but saw no one there, not a single thing.

Elizabeth stepped closer to the man and studied him. His hair was black, as black as the place surrounding them, but it seemed to shine. The man had full lips, but they were pale. The man appeared to have clothes that the people in London wore long, long ago. Elizabeth took notice of the eyes—orange. Just like the man in her nightmare. She stepped back but as she did, another man appeared next to him.

Elizabeth gasped. She slowly walked closer. He looked exactly like the first man, with the same orange eyes. Only, he wore a silk red robe with stains of blood. Elizabeth stepped back again, afraid to think about why there were bloodstains on his robe. Just as she stepped back another man appeared. Then another. Then another. Then sixty more men appeared.

Elizabeth seemed like she was on some kind of moving walkway but when she looked at her feet, nothing was there. All those men, seemed to have the same orange eyes, but wore different clothes.

_What _is _this? _Elizabeth thought.

She felt as if it was going faster. More men appeared. Again, Elizabeth felt as if the walkway was gaining speed, only being able to confirm she was right when suddenly all the men were a blur—except for their orange eyes. Elizabeth started gasping.

Finally, the walkway jolted to a stop. She was standing face to face with the same man. He looked _exactly _like the man in her nightmare. The orange eyes looked as if he was staring right at fire. The man wore a black suit; under he wore a blood red shirt. Elizabeth's eyes landed on a small red pin, shaped like an ace. Suddenly, Elizabeth was filled with so much rage. Elizabeth brought her hand up to punch the man but she was only able to bring her hand halfway.

The man looked her in the eye. Elizabeth was terribly frightened. Just then, the man's lips formed an evil smile that sent shivers down Elizabeth's back. Elizabeth started hyperventilating. Then, the man raised his arms up and pushed Elizabeth. Elizabeth lost her balance and started to fall down…down…down. Elizabeth shrieked. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into darkness. The only figure she could see was the man, grinning evilly with his beady orange eyes. The only thing she could hear was her scream and the man's menacing laugh.

Elizabeth woke up and she caught someone's hand. She was gasping, out of breath. She looked up and saw Willa's sleepy and anxious eyes. Elizabeth's other hand traveled up to her head, wet with sweat. Elizabeth heard Maybeck groan. Elizabeth lifted her head and saw Philby, Mark, and Jess all staring right at her.

"It was just a dream." Willa said and squeezed her hand. She then got up and dragged Philby back to their bed.

"Go back to sleep." Mark told Jess. Jess looked at him for a second then nodded and left. Mark moved beside Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her. "You're fine." Mark reassured his sister.

"No. No I'm not." Elizabeth said. She was sure she wasn't.

"Want to tell me about it?" Mark said softly. Elizabeth stayed silent. Mark waited.

Finally, Elizabeth spoke up. "It was the same man." Elizabeth whispered. "The same man in my nightmare earlier…it was dark. He was so pale. He had those frightening orange eyes. There several men, and they all looked exactly like him."

"Who _is _he?" Mark asked.

Elizabeth remembered the fire in the man's eyes. Then she remembered his eyes, the first time she saw them just after she saw her parents burn. "He killed our parents." Elizabeth said, barely a whisper. Mark stiffened. "He has Adam." After that, none of them said a word. Mark rocked his sister to sleep. Again, Elizabeth fell in a deep sleep.

It was dark again. Elizabeth grew frightened. Then, mist came from her right. Elizabeth turned. The mist touched her skin and in a way, it told Elizabeth that there was nothing to be afraid of. Suddenly, a lady floated in front of her. _She's a ghost. _Elizabeth thought. The lady's eyes looked pleasant yet troubled. Elizabeth recognized that look.

"_Lady Esther!" _Elizabeth cried. Lady Esther was the same person who gave Elizabeth her bow and arrows. A smile grew on Elizabeth's face.

Lady Esther returned the smile. "_Hello Elizabeth." _ Lady Esther took Elizabeth's hand. "_I want to show you something." _Lady Esther waved her free hand. The pitch-black room was now transformed into a ballroom in England. Suddenly, people filled the room, some were dancing, and some were talking, eating, and having a merry time. Elizabeth's gaze locked on a couple waltzing on the dance floor. The woman had long soft-looking orange hair, her skin was as white as snow, and her lips were stunningly red. The woman turned and Elizabeth stared into her eyes. They were a stunning color of blue; it could catch anyone's attention even from miles away.

"_Lady Esther…is that…you?" _Elizabeth turned and asked. Lady Esther nodded and turned Elizabeth back to the scene.

Elizabeth took note of her partner. He looked strong and fit, his skin was slightly darker than Lady Esther's, his black hair looked perfect, and he was tall. The man was somehow familiar to her. As if she's seen him before, numerous times. The only reason she couldn't recognize him was because he had a smile on his face. Elizabeth's eyes traveled up to his eyes. She gasped. They were orange.

Elizabeth turned to Lady Esther. "_Who _is _he?" _Elizabeth asked, not really wanting to know.

"_Someone I used to love. Maybe I still do." _Lady Esther said. Her face looked pained as she watched herself and the man with orange eyes sway happily to the music.

Elizabeth turned back to the couple. She was sure that, that man was the same man in all her nightmares. Yet he had a happy smile on his lips, not an evil one. And the look in his eye was not menacing, it looked as if he was in love. "_But Lady Esther…he killed my parents! He has Adam! I—" _Elizabeth turned but saw no one there. Lady Esther was gone. Elizabeth turned back to the couple. They swayed in place. Then, when the man turned Elizabeth swore she could've seen the same evil look in his eye when he saw her.

Elizabeth gasped and her eyes flew open. Elizabeth panted. "It's only a dream." Elizabeth whispered to herself. Lately, everyone's been telling her that. _But who would have such a dream like that? _Elizabeth thought and shook her head. _No one. _Elizabeth stood up. She didn't feel like going back to sleep. Elizabeth tiptoed her way towards the door. When she opened them she found that it was bright, but there wasn't any sun. She quietly stepped closer to Finn and lifted his hand up to look at his watch. It read twelve fifty.

"Elizabeth?" She heard someone say from behind her. Elizabeth turned and saw Charlene rubbing her eyes.

"Oh. Hey, Charlene." Elizabeth said.

"What time is it?" Charlene asked and tried to get out of bed pushing Maybeck's arm off her.

"Twelve Fifty." Elizabeth said simply.

Charlene bolted up. "Twelve Fifty?" Charlene exclaimed. Maybeck and Philby groaned.

"Yeah." Elizabeth nodded. "We missed breakfast and lunch."

"Ugh. No wonder my stomach was hurting." Charlene said and clutched her stomach. "Come on. Let's wake them up. I'm starving." Elizabeth nodded and walked towards the switch. She flicked the on and as soon as she did, there were groans and whines coming from those who were asleep.

"Guys wake up." Elizabeth said. Amanda slowly rose up and rubbed her eyes. She shook Finn awake.

"What time is it?" Willa asked the same question Charlene did minutes ago.

"Guess." Charlene challenged. "We missed breakfast and lunch." As soon as she said so Maybeck jumped right off the bed.

"What? Are you sure?" Maybeck panicked.

"Check your watch Terrence." Charlene said, she wasn't really in a good mood.

"Aw man!" Maybeck complained to his watch.

Finn got up. "Well, we can't just stand here and complain!" Philby said.

"Yeah, guys get up and let's get out." Finn said and pointed to the door. The rest climbed out of their beds and stretched. Elizabeth grabbed her bow and arrow.

"What's the plan for today?" Willa asked while smoothing out her hair.

"Well…" Finn said. Trying to think of a plan.

"I suggest we search the place while we look for food." Philby said. The others nodded.

"I go with Phil's plan." Maybeck said.

"Alright. We'll go with Philby's plan. Should we split up?" Finn asked his friends.

"I don't know." Charlene shrugged.

"I think we should go all together first then split up." Elizabeth suggested.

"Okay. Let's go." Finn said and started walking toward the door while the others followed out after him.

"Where do we start?" Jess asked. Mark shrugged.

"DinoLand U.S.A?" Finn suggested and turned to Philby, since he was a walking map of the parks.

"Yeah. Sure. I heard they've got good food." Philby nodded. "But on the way there, we'll come across Pizzafari, Safari Kiosk, Flame Tree Barbeque, and Safari Coffee."

"Okay. We could stop there and get some food too." Finn agreed and headed towards DinoLand U.S.A.

Maybeck ran to catch up with Philby. "Hey Phil, what's in DinoLand?" Maybeck asked.

"The restaurants?" Philby questioned. Maybeck nodded. "Well, they've got Restaurantosaurus" Maybeck gave Philby a 'are you kidding me' look. "Yeah I know. And they've also got Trilo-bite."

"What's in Trilo-bite?" Maybeck asked. He wanted to decide where he should go first.

"Turkey legs." Philby remembered from the map. "And in Restaurantosaurus they've got burgers, hot dogs, and salads." Maybeck made a face at the mention of salad.

"Okay…wait, what about in those other restaurants you mentioned?" Maybeck asked. Philby could tell Maybeck was starving, just like the rest of them.

"In Pizzafari, well, there's pizza, sandwiches, and again, salads." Philby looked at Maybeck who rolled his eyes. "Safari Kiosk, corn dogs." Philby looked at Maybeck again, this time Maybeck looked as if he was considering the thought of eating corn dogs. "Safari Coffee's got…well…coffee. It doesn't really say on the map."

"And what about that Flame Tree Barbeque place?" Maybeck said. He liked the sound of it. _Barbeque. _

Philby smiled. "I think you're going to like it…chicken, freshly smoke barbeque ribs, and—" Philby said but was interrupted.

"Barbeque ribs? Say no more, my little nerd friend! Thanks man." Maybeck exclaimed and placed a hand on Philby's shoulder briefly before heading back to Charlene. Philby just rolled his eyes then headed to catch up with Willa.

Elizabeth walked in silence. She tried to make sense of what she just saw. _Lady Esther…in love with the man…the monster I'm trying to kill? _Elizabeth thought. _This is so messed up I can't eve—_ Elizabeth thought but her thought was cut short when she lifted her head and caught sight of a shadow to her right. Something told her that she didn't have to be bothered by that so she left it alone—again. Elizabeth returned to her thoughts. No one talked to her and she didn't talk to anyone.

Elizabeth stayed quiet the whole time and picked at her food. Elizabeth didn't care if they broke into the restaurant. She didn't show any emotion. But Elizabeth had to laugh when she heard Charlene and Maybeck bickering over the churro Maybeck found in a deserted churro cart.

"Charlene! Look!" Maybeck waved the churro in her face. "A churro!"

Just as Maybeck was about to bite into the churro, Charlene smacked it out of his hands. "Maybeck!"

"Hey! What was that for? I was about to eat it!" Maybeck whined but when he looked up at Charlene who had her hands on her hips and a frown on her face he stopped. "I mean…did you want one?" Maybeck started toward the churro cart but Charlene stopped him.

"No! I don't want one!" Charlene said. "Hell -_o_! Earth to Maybeck!" Charlene knocked on Maybeck's head.

"What?" Maybeck said.

Charlene rolled her eyes. "Who with the right mind leaves their churro cart here, deserted? It could have some kind of poison in it!" Charlene said.

"Oh…right." Maybeck said and blushed. "Sorry." He murmured. Charlene sighed and continued walking. The Kingdom Keepers continued to search the entire Animal Kingdom. And every once in a while, Elizabeth would spot that shadow and a mysterious figure. But each time she saw it, she would leave it alone.


	22. Nightsar

**This chapter starts with Charlene again! And Amanda :D. I'm sort of bringing the old Charlene back in a new way...because later on things will change. I'm not spoiling anything! In this chapter, we meet two new things. *wiggles eyebrows* I was so excited for this chapter! I finally get to write about erm...someone. Read on, if you want to know and skip my babbling nonsense. This chapter isn't that long but i like it. :) Enjoy and review :3 **

**This chapter is best read with: I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders, Thank You by Jay Enrile, Lost by Robin Nievera. Just so you know, Jay and Robin are Filipino singers. I'm not sure if the songs are on youtube. If not, I'll post them :3 **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Kingdom Keepers. Sadly. Nor do I own Thank You by Jay Enrile. It belongs to him. Oh well. As long as I can listen to it and read the book, I'm good. ^^ _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Nightsar **

"Ooh!" Charlene squealed. "What's that?" Charlene pointed to the strange plant on the grass. It had a gold circle on the bottom. The plant had, what appeared to be midnight blue leaves and in-between the leaves there were thin strands of silver.

Everyone gathered around. There seemed to dozens of them. "It looks beautiful." Amanda sighed. They all inhaled the sweet scent of the plant; it smelt like caramel and lemon.

"It _smells _lovely." Willa said. Inhaling the intoxicating scent again.

"It kind of reminds me of the night." Jess pointed out. Mark nodded. It looked familiar to him.

"Sis, know what this is?" Mark asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "It's nightsar." Elizabeth said.

"Don't you mean, night star?" Charlene asked, correcting Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Nightsar." Elizabeth clarified. Elizabeth then turned to Mark. "Mark, don't you remember this? Mom used to give this to us!"

Mark's face lit up. "You mean that one delicious thing that mom used to joke was a vegetable?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"She wasn't joking Mark." Elizabeth said. Mark's jaw dropped in shock.

"Whoa. Whoa, hold up." Maybeck said. Elizabeth looked at him. "What the heck is nightsar?"

"My mother used to give nightsar to us." Elizabeth said and picked up one of the nightsars. "Nightsar's used for two things, eating, and healing." Elizabeth pointed at the gold circle at the bottom. "You take that out and eat it. You can either eat it raw, when you do it tastes sweet, or you can cook it, it has so much flavor if you do."

"Here, why don't you guys try them" Mark said and split the nightsar vegetable in Elizabeth's hand and handed a piece to each of them.

"Dang. This is real good!" Maybeck exclaimed. The others agreed, judging by all the 'mm's.

"The leaves of the nightsar are sort of like the firesquash's." Elizabeth pointed to the group of firesquashes on the ground next to the nightsar. "The leaves of the nightsar have special healing abilities. My mother used to crush them and place them in a vial. She would place a small amount of nightsar juice on a wound and it would instantly heal. Sometimes she would make us drink it if we were sick."

"Hey that's real cool." Finn said and nodded. The others started talking about how cool nightsar and firesquash was.

"Why don't we collect some incase we'll ever need it?" Mark suggested.

"Good idea." Jess agreed and soon everyone started picking up as much nightsar and firesquash they could carry.

_Elizabeth…_ Elizabeth heard a voice in her head call. _Elizabeth…_ The voice said again. Elizabeth recognized the voice.

_Lady Esther? _She thought back.

_Elizabeth…reach into the grass. _Lady Esther told Elizabeth. Elizabeth did as she was told and found a small old-looking bottle with a brown strap; the cap was shaped like a yellow rhombus cut in the middle and at the bottom a small circular gold bead hung from a black thread. Elizabeth recognized the vial.

_A nightsar vial? _Elizabeth asked Lady Esther. Elizabeth's mother used to have a couple of those lying around at home.

_Give this to Jess…she has special healing abilities like the nightsar. _Lady Esther instructed Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded to herself.

"I think it's time we headed home. We've already covered the entire Animal Kingdom." Elizabeth said. After searching everywhere starting from the Oasis, the Keepers ended up in Camp Minnie-Mickey.

"I guess we could get back." Finn said and started walking back to their secret room.

"Hey Mark, didn't you say you could live on this thing for like a year?" Maybeck asked, walking on Mark's left side, while Philby on his right.

"Yeah. And after a year, you still won't get tired of it." Mark said.

"Seriously? That's kind of impossible." Philby remarked.

"Not really. I heard once…" Mark said but Elizabeth decided to tune them out. Charlene and the other girls started talking about what other plants were out there. Elizabeth tuned them out too and tried to distract herself.

Elizabeth remembered her mother. She pictured her smiling face and her soft warm hands. Elizabeth remembered the times she would cuddle up with her when she felt cold, sad, hurt, or just wanted to be by her mother's side. She thought about what her mother would say when her father joked about how Adam had a crush on her…

_Adam. _Elizabeth thought. She fought the urge to cry. _Adam, I'm coming. I'm getting you back. _Instantly, she recalled the song Adam told her to listen when she started missing her parents a whole lot.

_Thank you for emptiness, thank you for rage  
thanks for confusion and the laybrinth that's made  
thanks for denial, thank you for lust  
thanks for rejection and all the hurts from those i trust_

Elizabeth started humming to herself.

_Thank you that i haven't heard the sweetest sound  
because i know  
it's the only way my knees will scrape the ground_

_Thanks for depression and not wanting to live  
thanks for the nights when i had nothing left to give  
thanks for allowing my world to cave in…_

Elizabeth smiled. _Thanks Adam. _Elizabeth thought. _It helped a bit. But I'm still lost. _Elizabeth sighed. What hurts more than losing someone she truly loved was the fact that, that someone was her best friend. She felt completely alone. _No. You're not alone. You have Willa, Charlene, Amanda, Jess, Mark, Philby, Maybeck, and Finn. _Elizabeth's smile widened.

Elizabeth raised her head and saw that they were approaching the tree. Elizabeth began to tune into what her friends were saying.

"I gotta say I'm glad I got that corn dog. It was delicious!" Elizabeth heard Maybeck exclaim.

"Not as delicious as the nightsar." Philby added.

"Right, right." Maybeck agreed.

"Maybe the nightsar could heal your wounds." Elizabeth heard Finn tell Amanda.

As Elizabeth was just about to tune into what Willa, Charlene, and Jess were talking about she thought she heard something flying toward them. Elizabeth turned around. Her eyes grew wide.

"Duck!" Elizabeth exclaimed and bent down. The others turned around confused, and finally saw that an arrow came flying out of nowhere. They all did what Elizabeth said. They covered their heads and closed their eyes. Finally they heard the arrow pierce into something. Elizabeth heard someone shriek.

In front of Charlene was a man with an arrow buried deep in his head. Elizabeth made her way to the dead man and observed him. The man wore all black and just a few inches from him was his dagger. Elizabeth kicked the man over. And there, pinned onto his shirt, was a red ace.

The others were still recovering from their shock when they heard a voice say, "You guys should be more careful. That guy would've killed you all." _I know that voice. _Elizabeth thought. Slowly, she turned around and saw a boy, about the same age as her; gold eyes that could make every girl forget how to breathe, and shaggy golden brown hair.

"Andrew?" Elizabeth gasped. The boy smirked.


	23. Shadow Boy

**Yes! Here we meet, Mr. Shadow Boy. It's all his fault there's going to be a love triangle...just saying that. nothing else :3 Andrew here, is a combination of the characters: Jude from The Immortal Series, Zach from The Gallagher Series, Gale from The Hunger Games (i only read up till chapter four...I'm going to continue reading after all the commotion with the series is over and people forget about it. I know, i'm weird), and Jacob Black from the ever famous, Twilight Saga. He's that guy. Even though I love Andrew so much, I'm still Team Adam. Haha. Forever. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! ^^**

**This chapter is best read with: I Hate Myself For Loving You by Joan Jett (heh, it doesn't exactly sum the chapter up but it's just for Elizabeth and Andrew). **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Kingdom Keepers series. The awesome Ridley Pearson does (he better hurry up with the fourth book!). But I do own this story! HAH! beat that. joke. _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Shadow Boy**

"Hey Liz." The stunningly hypnotizing boy greeted Elizabeth. Andrew was the only person who could call Elizabeth, Liz and get away with it. Mark's eyes grew wide. He hadn't seen Andrew since Elizabeth was fifteen.

Andrew smiled and opened his arms in an embrace, which Elizabeth accepted. But Elizabeth grew angrier by the second. It isn't that she wasn't happy to see him—she's ecstatic—but it's because he left when she needed him the most. She wasn't just about to forgive him.

"How—" Elizabeth started but Mark interrupted her.

"Andrew! I-I can't believe it!" Mark cried and ran to greet Andrew.

"Hey kid." Andrew said and ruffled Mark's hair. "I see you've found a new girlfriend." Andrew raised his eyebrow at Jess and Mark grinned.

Mark turned to face the others. "Guys, this is Andrew." Mark introduced him. Andrew unconsciously brushed his hand through his hair. The others waved their hands. "He's an old friend of ours." Mark said and Elizabeth's face grew hard. Willa gave Elizabeth a questioning look but Elizabeth didn't respond to it.

"I'm guessing you knew Adam, then?" Finn asked Andrew.

Andrew shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." Andrew said. Willa looked at Elizabeth again but her expression was unreadable.

"How'd you know there was a guy up there?" Maybeck asked pointing at the tree.

Andrew smiled. "I've been following you." Andrew said simply.

Elizabeth's expression changed into shock then to realization. "So you were the shadow…"

Andrew nodded and chuckled. "Just call me shadow boy." Andrew said. For a minute it was quiet. Then the rain started pouring in. "Are we just going to stand here and get soaked or do you guys want to stay dry?" Andrew motioned to the door of their secret room.

"Right. Let's head inside." Willa said and started for the door with everyone trailing behind her.

Elizabeth walked fast to get through the door and avoid Andrew but knew it was useless. Andrew kept up with her pace without difficulty. "I thought you'd be glad to see me." Andrew whispered.

Elizabeth stopped to look at him like he was crazy. Andrew saw the hurt in her eyes. "You left, Andrew" was all Elizabeth said and began walking again.

"I know. I'm sorry. Really. You have to forgive me I didn't mean—" Andrew apologized but before he could finish they were inside the room and everyone was looking at the two of them.

Mark came up to Andrew. "So dude," Mark said. Jess raised her eyebrows. This was the first time she'd actually seen Mark act like a real guy. Elizabeth stepped toward the table full of firesquash and nightsar. She then began to crush the leaves of the nightsar. "Why exactly are you here?" Mark asked.

"I thought you guys could use some help." Andrew answered.

"How'd you know we needed help?" Amanda asked, leaning on the side of the table.

"I heard two thugs in the forest talking about, your friend Adam." Andrew said. Willa got the feeling Adam wasn't exactly Andrew's favorite person in the world. "Then he mentioned he saw 'his girlfriend'" Andrew eyed Elizabeth but she didn't seem to pay attention. "Over at the Magic Kingdom. I followed the men into that Peter Pan ride. Turns out Adam, buddy was there. They didn't exactly do the best things to him." Andrew winced and Elizabeth raised her head.

"You saw what they did to Adam?" Elizabeth grimaced, remembering her vision. Willa winced. She remembered Elizabeth telling her that they tortured him.

Andrew nodded. "And I'm guessing you did too…" Andrew asked. He'd noticed Elizabeth grimace, and was now beginning to wonder how she could've seen them.

"She had a vision." Amanda explained. Andrew nodded again.

"Anyways, I followed them there. After they took him out two more guys came in and they had a ball." Andrew snorted. "Then one man was stupid enough to step outside while you guys were on the ride. I was about to get him but Elizabeth jumped down and started following the guy. Didn't know where she got the arrow."

"Someone named Lady Esther gave it to her." Mark shrugged.

"Soon, all you guys were on the run." Adam continued. "I followed you guys out. I didn't expect to see Elizabeth killing the poor guy." Andrew said and looked at Elizabeth. He was impressed and tried to suppress a smile.

Elizabeth frowned and turned away, concentrating on putting the nightsar juice into the vial. The room was quiet until Maybeck broke the silence.

"Well, what do we do now?" He asked, clearly bored.

"I don't know." Finn said and listened to the rain pouring hard outside and the wind howling. "I guess we stay inside until the storm goes away." Maybeck sighed and sat down on his bed. Finn, Mark, and Philby joined him and started talking about 'the good 'ol days'. While Charlene and Amanda joined Willa in her bed and chattered about the last time they were in AK.

Jess was just about to follow her sister when Elizabeth stopped her. "Wait! Jess." Elizabeth said.

Jess turned. "Yeah?" she asked and stepped closer to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth held up the vial that now contained midnight blue liquid from the nightsar, which seemed to shimmer. Jess stared at it in awe. "This is yours. Lady Esther told me that you should have it. You have special healing abilities, just like nightsar." Elizabeth handed the vial to Jess.

Jess hesitated. "Are you sure?" She asked nervously. "I mean can't Amanda or Willa heal too?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Only _you _can heal faster. Because you can see things ahead of time." Elizabeth explained and motioned for Jess to take it.

"Thank you." Jess said sincerely and wore it around her neck. Elizabeth nodded and smiled then watched Jess go. Elizabeth walked toward her bed and sat down. Andrew followed her.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"Whoa there. What did Adam do to you?" Andrew said and smirked. He sat at the edge of her bed. Elizabeth took notice of his clothes. He wore a lose tan sweater that formed a V at his chest and over he wore a brown vest. Elizabeth couldn't help but stare. "What, did he take your hearing away too?" Andrew asked.

Elizabeth snapped out of it. "No." she said. Elizabeth understood, from all the mini-insults, that Andrew wasn't fond of Adam. She didn't know why, all she knew was that he wasn't, but it still angered her that he insulted Adam. "Why are you doing this, Andrew? What did he ever do to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you." Andrew laughed and shook his head in disbelief. Elizabeth frowned. "Well, actually, I can believe that. Considering he's a lying thief who—"

Elizabeth couldn't stand to hear anymore of it. "He didn't tell me what?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"IT'S SIX FIFTY! Just so y'all know." Maybeck hollered. Everyone gave him a weird look. Then returned to their discussions.

"He didn't tell you he was part of that evil group that killed hundreds of innocent people?" Andrew snickered.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He already told me that, Andrew." Elizabeth retorted. "In fact, he told the whole group."

"Hmh. I didn't except him to do that, honestly" Andrew admitted. "Point goes to him." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Then, Andrew's expression grew solemn. "But did he tell you that he was part of the raid on my village? Did he tell you that _he _was the one that robbed from my family?" Andrew's voice began to rise. "Did he _ever _tell you that it was HIM who caused my family to starve for months? Some boyfriend you've got, I'll hand it to you."

Elizabeth wouldn't take this sort of talk towards Adam. "NO. He didn't tell me! But I'm he's sorry about it! He probably regrets it completely! He's changed, Andrew!" Elizabeth yelled at him.

"Oh yeah sure. No wonder he's with them again." Andrew yelled back. The room was silent. Everyone stared at the two arguing but neither of them took notice.

"For your information, _Andrew. _HE WAS KIDNAPPED!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Sure!" Andrew laughed, not believing any of it. "I'm pretty sure that's it. Then explain to me why he attacked another village! _Killing _many people!" Andrew shouted.

Elizabeth was fuming. "YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed at him.

"He killed a little girl's parents!" He screamed back. Elizabeth's fist was raised, while Andrew clutched her shirt tightly like a bully.

"I can't believe yo—" Elizabeth shouted but Mark cleared his throat. The two of them snapped their heads around to look at him. They were surprised to find that everyone was staring at the in shock. Elizabeth put her hand down and Andrew released her shirt from his grasp.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Um, yes. Sorry you guys had to see that." Elizabeth said and dusted her shirt.

"Sorry." Andrew mumbled. The group took one last look at them then returned to their places before the argument. Elizabeth moved farther away from Andrew and sat in silence. Andrew moved closer. "Look, I'm sorry. But don't be angry at me. He's the one—" Andrew said.

Elizabeth's head snapped up. She frowned at him. "I don't get what your problem is." Elizabeth said. "You're the one who left _me._" Andrew didn't say anything after that. Neither of them talked to each other.

Elizabeth got up and started preparing the raw nightsar. _What would Adam say about Andrew returning? _Elizabeth asked herself. _He wouldn't like it very much, won't he? _Elizabeth sighed to herself and continued to prepare the raw nightsar until Maybeck grew impatient.

"Hey Elizabeth, when do we get to eat?" Maybeck asked. Elizabeth could tell that Finn didn't want to go outside, while it was pouring hard.

"What time is it, Maybeck?" Elizabeth asked Maybeck.

Maybeck checked his watch. "Um. Seven forty-nine." Maybeck said. Elizabeth nodded. "Why?"

"Dinner time." Elizabeth smiled. "Its just nightsar. You guys like it right?"

Everyone got up and crowded around the table. "Totally! We love it!" Charlene said, taking one and biting into it. The others got their nightsar then began to talk about many random things.

Andrew walked up to the table silently. Elizabeth handed him nightsar. "Here." Elizabeth said.

Andrew smiled. "I remember when you'd find this whenever we'd hunt." Andrew said and looked at Elizabeth, his eyes twinkled.

"Yeah. Yeah I remember." Elizabeth smiled and laughed faintly. "I remember when you and this wolf wrestled over a rabbit. All you wanted from the rabbit was its foot." Andrew joined in laughing.

"Yeah. Well, he won that round." Andrew said and chuckled.

"Yeah…" Elizabeth said and looked away. She cleared her throat. "Uh well, enjoy your nightsar." Elizabeth turned back to the nightsar.

Andrew threw it up in the air and caught it. "Thanks." Andrew walked back to Elizabeth's bed but stopped and turned. "Hey Liz I—" Andrew started but then thought different of it and continued to walk back to her bed.

Dinnertime was quiet—at least for Elizabeth and Andrew. Everyone else was busy eating and having a fair time. Soon, everyone grew tired and was ready for bed, especially Maybeck. Just after everyone threw goodnights around, Willa pulled Andrew aside.

"Hey Andrew" Willa said

"Hey, Willa." Andrew said, wonderingly.

"Could you um, look after Elizabeth for me?" Willa asked.

"Wasn't I already doing that?" Andrew asked and smiled to himself. _I have for the past months. _

"She has nightmares." Willa explained and looked at Elizabeth who was sitting up in her bed staring at the wall. Andrew followed her gaze.

"Oh." Andrew said. "Yeah, I will. I'll look after her." Andrew sighed. Willa thanked him then headed for bed. Andrew walked toward Elizabeth's bed, sitting at the edge. "Night kid."

Elizabeth looked at him. "You're going to sleep there?" Elizabeth asked. Andrew nodded and winked. "Are you sure? It looks quite uncomfortable…"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Get to sleep kid." He said before closing his eyes.

Elizabeth sighed and laid her head down on the pillow then closing her eyes, bracing for another nightmare. Elizabeth found herself in pitch black again. The same orange-eyed man appeared wearing the same clothes the first time she had this nightmare. This nightmare repeated itself. Once Elizabeth reached the modern orange-eyed man she didn't ask who he was.

Instead Elizabeth said, "_Who is Lady Esther?" _The orange-eyed man's eyes widened and his face had the expression of pain. The man raised his fist and punched Elizabeth in her chest. Elizabeth fell down again, although this time, it felt longer, but Elizabeth did not scream. Before she could hit the ground, Elizabeth awoke and bolted right up, panting again.

Elizabeth's clutched her chest. It throbbed. "It felt so real." Elizabeth whispered and groaned. Elizabeth noticed that everyone was fast asleep. She didn't wake anyone this time. _Good. _Elizabeth thought. Elizabeth stood up, she didn't feel like going back to sleep. Elizabeth had noticed earlier, that there was a wooden ladder in the corner opposite of Amanda and Finn's bed. She decided to climb up to see where it led. Once Elizabeth reached the end, she pushed the top off and felt the cold wind blowing past her. The ladder had led to the top of the tree, which over looked Asia.

Elizabeth sighed and stared out to the distance, thinking about why Andrew just pops in after two years. _I can't believe he even has the guts to return! _Elizabeth screamed in her head. She needed someone she could talk to about how horrible Andrew was. And just her luck, Elizabeth heard footsteps and his voice say, "Hey Kid."


	24. You Left

**This is just a short chapter about what happened between Elizabeth and Andrew. I'm so sorry if this chapter is stil unclear to you guys! I did my best to make sense of what was on my mind and make it clear for everyone. I'm sorry if it gets a bit labo (unclear) at some parts. I know it may seem like Elizabeth was just randomly mad at him but if you read a few books this happens a lot ;) So enjoy and review! Team Adam or Team Andrew? haha.**

**This Chapter is Best Read With: First Kiss by Howard Shore (don't mind the fact that it's from Eclipse, okay?) **

**Disclaimer: **_even though this chapter isn't about The Kingdom Keepers, but this story is a fanfic of theirs, I still do not own it. Ridley "the great" (lol) Pearson does :) _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: You Left**

"Andrew?" Elizabeth asked and turned to see Andrew standing beside the opening. "What are you doing up?"

Andrew walked towards her and sat down. "Willa told me to look after you." Andrew smirked.

"Well, you don't need to. I'll be fine." Elizabeth sniffed and turned back to the view.

"Yeah. I saw you kill the guy." Andrew snickered as if he's done it before. Elizabeth stayed silent as the tension began building. "Hey, what happened to the dork of the friends you had?" Andrew asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "We went our separate ways on my parent's one year death anniversary." Elizabeth said. She didn't really like talking about her old friends, Rob, Jake, and Max.

"Why, they weren't good enough for you?" Andrew asked. He'd seen them once, when he popped in a few days after her parents died in the fire.

"No." Elizabeth said and shook her head. "I wasn't good enough for them. I was always depressed and all. I didn't want my sadness to rub off on them, you know."

"Oh" was all Andrew was able to manage. He didn't dare to ask why she was so depressed. It became silent again. This time, Andrew couldn't stand it. "I don't get it Elizabeth. Why the heck are you so angry at me all the time?"

Elizabeth laughed in disbelief. "You don't? I can't believe you'd even say that!"

"I don't know what I did to make you so upset!" Andrew said, his voice rising.

"YOU LEFT! Andrew!" Elizabeth yelled. "You left when I needed you the most! You weren't there to help me when my parents died. I needed a friend." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" Andrew said.

Elizabeth shook her head furiously. "Sorry doesn't cover it."

"I really am." Andrew said softly. "That's why I came back."

"So you thought that if you came back and expect me to just _forgive _you?" Elizabeth asked. "You're unbelievable."

"You had Adam after I left!" Andrew said, anger rising. Possibly jealousy.

"Adam was distant when you were there and I didn't know until now." Elizabeth said. "He was part of the MalACES, remember? He saved Mark and me during the fire, and that's when he left them for good. After the fire he was the one who helped me."

"I'm sorry for not being there!" Andrew exclaimed. "But I'm here now." Elizabeth just shook her head.

"Then, I'd thought…I thought I loved you. I was so convinced I did." Elizabeth whispered. "But you proved me wrong. You just left me there with no explanations whatsoever. Just a note!" Elizabeth had remembered the note. It had said he needed to go and that he was sorry.

"Elizabeth, you have to understand that I am so, _so, _sorry." Andrew said. "I never planned to leave but—"

"Why _did _you leave?" Elizabeth asked so softly, it was barely a whisper.

Andrew sighed. "I was being chased by these thugs who were actually part of the most powerful hunting group. And since we were in the woods all the time, hunting, we'd taken most of their game. But they knew me before that." Andrew explained.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"I stole food from them." Andrew shrugged. "My parents died too, you know."

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt guilty. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth squeaked.

Andrew shrugged again. "I told you before, I ran away before they died. My brothers were the ones that told me. They found me one night and told me that our parents were gone. They were so young, and starving. So that night, I stole food, not knowing it belonged to them until I was caught. I was able to escape, but they remembered my face. So, they found out it was me who hunted the forest. They didn't know I had you with me. I had to leave. To protect you. I had to protect you because I love you."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Instead, she moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You could have told me."

"I didn't want you to find me. It was too dangerous." Andrew whispered.

"It hurt. For you to just disappear. Leaving me alone." Elizabeth whispered.

"I know. It hurt me more. To leave you without any explanation." Andrew admitted. "Everyday I thought about you. I couldn't stay away for long, that's why I popped in one day. But because I put you in danger, seeing the men break you like that, I knew that I needed to stay away." Andrew said, remembering the day when he had come back but only to discover the men were hot on his trail. They tracked him and found him with Elizabeth. They hurt her because they found out she was the one who hunted with him.

"I hated you because you left me twice. And both times, you didn't explain anything to me. I thought you didn't want to be around me." Elizabeth admitted.

Andrew shook his head. "I always wanted to be around you." Silence came between them. Andrew looked into Elizabeth's eyes, remembering the day before he left. The day they almost kissed. Just as before, he leaned closer and so did Elizabeth. They both closed their eyes, inching forward, until their lips were inches apart.

Elizabeth remembered that day. Andrew and her were searching the forest for food. They came into a clearing filled with sweet smelling nightsar. Andrew had inched closer, his arms wrapped around her waist. Elizabeth had brought her head up, their lips were so close, and they almost touched. But as soon as Elizabeth could have pressed her lips, Andrew broke away and vanished, leaving her there, confused. Elizabeth also remembered the day Adam had ignored her, and barely looked at her. Elizabeth pictured green eyes tinted with brown, blue, and yellow. But they weren't Andrew's. They were Adam's.

Adam…

Elizabeth opened her eyes and broke away. Andrew's eyes snapped open. Elizabeth stood up, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I'll be getting to bed now." Elizabeth said and hurried out, climbing the ladder quickly, leaving Andrew just as he left her.

Elizabeth jumped into her bed. She couldn't help but let tears flow down. She was confused. _You love Adam. _Elizabeth reminded herself. Then, she remembered how they tortured him. She thought she could hear his agonized scream. Elizabeth let her tears continue to flow. Her eyes felt heavy and she suddenly felt tired. Elizabeth let herself sleep.

Then, the same nightmares began.


	25. P,S,B, and M w A

**We're-well, I am-bringing Disney back a bit. I get the feeling that some of you noticed that this story _has _gone far away from the original thing. Sorry, but if you wait until the end, I assure you, it's pretty worth it. So I thank those who have made it all the way to this chapter and who will be there 'till the last chapters (even if you read it like two years from now). It's a pretty long chapter and I spent hours looking back in forth from this chapter to the Animal Kingdom map to make sure I got things right (I haven't been there since I was eight). So I hope you really enjoy this chapter! Please review :3**

**This Chapter Is Best Read With: Chop and Change by The Black Keys, Rolling In On A Burning Tire by The Dead Weather, Stand My Ground by Within Temptation (my favorite band!) **

**Disclaimer: **_Until now, I still do not own the Kingdom Keepers (I know, it sucks right?). I don't own Pocahontas either :( or Simba. or Nala. Crud. Nor do I own the Animal Kingdom :( weh._

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five: Pocahontas, Simba, Birds, and Monkeys with Anklets**

There was a loud knock on their door. Maybeck groaned. "Who, with the right mind, would knock at this time?" Finn said and stood up, still half asleep. Finn opened the door. "Pocahontas?" Finn asked in shock.

Pocahontas was shivering in the light rain. The end of her skirt was burnt and so were bits of her hair. Pocahontas cradled her brunt hand. "Hello." Pocahontas managed to say.

"Well, don't just stand there Finn! Let her in." Amanda called out from inside.

"Oh right." Finn said and blushed, recovering from shock. "Come inside." Finn motioned for her to enter.

"Thank you." She said and stepped inside. Amanda got up and gave Pocahontas their blanket. Pocahontas thanked Amanda.

"What happened to you?" Charlene gasped as soon as she saw her brunt hand.

Amanda ushered her to sit down. "I was strolling the forest when suddenly something exploded right in front of me. I was lucky that it only affected my hand. I heard Maleficent laugh echo through the forest." Pocahontas explained.

"That just proves they are working with them!" Philby cried through his teeth. Willa nodded in agreement.

"Them?" Pocahontas asked.

"The MalACEs." Willa started to explain. "They're an evil group that no one has ever heard of but they're behind hundreds of killings. They've taken over Walt Disney World. The overtakers are now working with them. The MalACEs are ruled by Adam's uncle…Adam is Elizabeth's boyfriend."

"Oh my…" Pocahontas whispered. Pocahontas looked at Andrew. "Are you her boyfriend?" Elizabeth winced, but nobody noticed. They all thought she was still asleep.

"No." Andrew said flatly. "Her boyfriend was kidnapped. By them."

"Oh my. That's terrible!" Pocahontas exclaimed and turned to look at Willa. Pocahontas grimaced.

"Are you alright?" Charlene asked, moving closer.

"Yes, yes. It's just the hand." Pocahontas said and grimaced again.

"Oh! We have just the thing! Could you wake Elizabeth up?" Charlene asked, walking toward Elizabeth's bed.

"No." Andrew stopped her. "She needs to rest."

"I'm wide awake." Elizabeth said. Charlene backed up as Elizabeth turned around to sit up. "And you guys don't need me to do it." Elizabeth looked at Jess.

Jess looked at Pocahontas uncertainly. "Are…are you sure?" Jess asked, clutching her bottle of nightsar juice.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Definitely." Jess hesitated then walked towards Pocahontas.

"What's that?" Pocahontas asked as Jess poured a small amount of nightsar juice onto her hand.

"It's nightsar." Jess answered. "It has healing powers. And this will heal your burn." Pocahontas lifted her hand and Jess rubbed the juice on. Pocahontas exhaled in satisfaction.

The burn started fading away and her hand began to look normal. "Thank you." Pocahontas said. Jess looked at Elizabeth who nodded and smiled. Pocahontas stood up and headed for the door. Just as she did, there was another knock. Pocahontas opened the door. "Oh, hello." Pocahontas greeted the visitor.

Willa stepped forward. "Who is it?" Willa asked and moved closer to the door. There, stood a lioness. "Nala? From the Lion King?"

"Yes, hello. Are you a kingdom keeper?" Nala asked.

Willa turned to her friends in shock. "Was it just me, or did you guys hear her talk?" Willa asked.

"Nope. We heard her." Maybeck said. Finn stepped forward.

"Yes. We're all Kingdom Keepers." Finn answered Nala.

Nala nodded. "Good. Simba needs to talk to you." Nala said and turned around, heading for Camp Minnie-Mickey.

"Uh. I think she wants us to follow." Maybeck said and pointed at Nala.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing it out, genius." Philby said and rolled his eyes. Maybeck just grinned. Everybody got themselves ready. Elizabeth grabbed her bow and arrows while Andrew made sure he had his dagger.

"I think it is time for me to get going now." Pocahontas said. "Thank you." Pocahontas bowed her head.

"Pshaw, no problem!" Maybeck said. Philby rolled his eyes.

"In return, if you need my help just whisper my name in the wind." Pocahontas said.

"Sure, we'll just do that." Philby said and nodded. Pocahontas smiled and headed out the door.

"Well, let's go follow the lion." Maybeck said and followed after Nala. The others trailed after him; Andrew and Elizabeth were the last ones to leave.

"So," Elizabeth started "What did you do while you were gone?" Elizabeth acted as if nothing happened last night.

Andrew raised his eyebrows. "Well, I did a couple of things."

"Like?" Elizabeth said and looked at him briefly.

"Like, hunting, spending time in the forest, stealing food and giving them to the poor." Andrew said. "You know, simple stuff." Andrew shrugged and smiled.

"Right. Simple stuff." Elizabeth said and smiled lightly. "So, did you do anything _interesting_?" She asked him.

Andrew laughed. "I don't know. If you count stealing from the fat mayor of a village and trying not to get killed, interesting."

"What'd you steal from him?" Elizabeth asked casually.

"Food. Money. Clothes." Andrew answered.

"What would you need the clothes for?" Elizabeth asked. "And the money?"

"The clothes weren't for me." Andrew said. "They were for the poor people in the village. So was the money and food."

"Wow." Elizabeth said. Andrew looked at her and smiled. "Way to go Robin Hood." Elizabeth smiled back.

"Those people deserve better. They needed some leader that didn't put them in jail because they would give him money or whatever."

"Spoken like a true leader." Elizabeth said. "They should have asked you to be their leader."

"They did ask me. They wanted me to." Andrew said.

"Then why didn't you?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled.

"I didn't want to be." Andrew shrugged. "I didn't want to be stuck in one place. I wanted to travel around, help other villages."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're definitely the modern-day Robin Hood."

Andrew smiled. "Thanks." He said. "So what about you? What did you do?"

"Adam and I became DHIs over at Hong Kong." Elizabeth said. "Turns out its just Orlando and Hong Kong that had DHIs. I don't know why they didn't have any over at Anaheim or California or Japan." Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know why they didn't add more to our group…well, pair."

"It was just the two of you?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. We could've used some help but it was fine with just the two of us." Elizabeth smiled to herself.

"Good for you." Andrew said sarcastically.

Elizabeth didn't let it bother her. "So, did you meet any girl during your…um…missions?" Elizabeth asked, raising her brow.

"No." Andrew shook his head. "I only had my heart set on one girl." Andrew looked at Elizabeth briefly then looked away. Elizabeth stayed silent.

Just as Elizabeth took another step, her vision fogged up and her head started aching. Just like it did before she had her first vision of Adam…

An image appeared. It had a figure of a boy and a lion. The image began to focus, and Elizabeth started to see clearly. Just then, the lion and the boy began to move. Elizabeth noticed the lion was Simba, and the boy was Adam. Elizabeth felt like she was staring right at him but he could not see her. No one could.

Elizabeth focused on Adam. He wore a loose brown shirt that men used to wear long time ago—the ones that men during the Elizabethan period wore under vests, linen. He wore black pants; Elizabeth saw parts of his pants were ripped. His hair was messier than usual and he looked paler than ever. He was getting soaked. _This happened yesterday. _Elizabeth thought as she remembered the hard rain.

_What did they do to you? _Elizabeth thought in horror. Elizabeth raised her hand up to touch him. She hesitated, she thought he saw her but he didn't. Elizabeth brought her hand to touch his face. His skin was cold, which made Elizabeth jerk her hand away. Elizabeth's eyes locked on his, Elizabeth saw suffering, pain, and worry. Just then, Simba roared. Elizabeth turned around.

"_Simba? What's wrong?" _Elizabeth asked and walked closer to him. The lion did not notice her either. Elizabeth turned around and noticed Adam had a knife in his hand. Simba had a rope tied tightly around his neck. Adam stepped closer to the lion. Adam lifted the knife. "_Adam! Don't!"_ Elizabeth cried and closed her eyes

Elizabeth heard the knife cut through something. Elizabeth opened her eyes. Simba was still alive although there was a cut in his neck that bled. Adam's dark figure towered over Simba's. Elizabeth saw pieces of rope on the floor. Adam turned around; Elizabeth followed his gaze and found two men approaching him. Elizabeth remembered those two men from her last vision. _Slim and Frisk. _Elizabeth thought harshly.

Adam turned to face Simba. "_Go!" _Adam hissed. "_Get out of here! Go!" _Elizabeth could see he was desperate. Adam kicked forward, not exactly touching Simba. Simba hesitated then ran.

"_Adam…" _Elizabeth said, but this time she knew he couldn't hear her. Adam's eyes were closed and a pained frown was on his face.

"_OY! DIPSTICK!" _Elizabeth heard Slim call out. Adam took a deep breath, bracing himself. Frisk laid a hand on Adam's shoulder and both he and Frisk looked over, possibly looking for Simba. But Simba was long gone.

"_Little dipstick" _Frisk frowned. "_Where's the big cat?" _

"_You let 'em get away didn't yah?" _Slim cried, accusing him.

"_Are you sure?" _Adam asked calmly. "_Maybe you need your eyes checked, 'ol Slim." _Frisk tsked and shook his head.

"_I don't need my eyes checked you ass!" _Slim exploded shaking his fist.

"_Aw, calm down little Slim." _Adam said. "_You don't want to get into a baby tantrum." _

Slim grabbed Adam's shirt like a bully and pulled him down to look him in the eye. "_Don't mess with me dipstick." _Slim growled. "_Remember the last time?" _Slim untied the lace that prevented his chest to show, and exposed Adam's broad chest, which had a huge purple-ish bruise. Elizabeth gasped. Slim poked the bruise lightly and laughed when Adam moaned in pain.

"_I'm sure the boss ain't gonna like to hear that you let the cat get away." _Frisk whispered in his ear. Slim chuckled. Frisk spun Adam around and pushed him with so much force that Adam fell to the ground.

Slim kicked Adam's stomach hard. Adam was gasping for air. Slim and Frisk laughed. Slim grabbed his shirt like a bully again and looked him in the eye once more. "_You're good as dead, dipstick." _Slim released his grip. Slim and Frisk chuckled then walked away.

Before her vision ended, the last thing Elizabeth saw was Adam suffering on the ground. Once her vision was over, Elizabeth once again found herself panting.

"Elizabeth? Liz? Oh Lizzy?" Andrew asked, shaking her shoulder. "You okay?"

Elizabeth turned to face Andrew. Andrew raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Elizabeth replied and they continued to walk. The others were far ahead, nearing the place of The Festival of The Lion King.

"What was that about?" Andrew asked.

"I'll tell you later…" Elizabeth said then started picking up speed to catch up with the others. Andrew shrugged and stayed silent.

A minute later Andrew and Elizabeth caught up with the rest who were talking to Nala and Simba. "Elizabeth! What took you so long? Are you alright?" Willa asked and ran up to her.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Elizabeth reassured her.

"Thank you for coming." Simba said then turned to Elizabeth. "May I ask for your name?"

"Elizabeth." She answered. Simba nodded.

"A fellow…named Adam, told me to tell you that he's fine." Simba said told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't believe him. He's far away from fine." Elizabeth said then walked closer to Simba. "May I…" Elizabeth asked reaching for his neck.

Simba nodded his head and stiffened. The others watched closely. Elizabeth's hand brushed Simba's golden fur lightly. Simba winced when Elizabeth's cold and soft fingers touched his cut. "How'd you know about this?" Simba asked.

"Elizabeth…did you have another vision?" Willa asked.

"So that's what it was?" Andrew said and smirked. "I thought you saw something like Maybeck's butt crack." Andrew chuckled.

Charlene snorted. "That's what you get for wearing your pants without a belt." Charlene said. Maybeck was fuming.

"What did you see in your vision, Elizabeth?" Amanda asked as Elizabeth studied the wound.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "I saw Adam. And Simba." Elizabeth said but didn't turn around to look at her friends. Instead she kept inspecting his wound. "It took place yesterday, didn't it Simba?" Elizabeth looked up briefly at Simba who nodded. "Adam helped Simba escape but accidentally cut him. It isn't that deep. Nothing but some nightsar would help." Elizabeth motioned for Jess to come forward.

"There?" Jess asked and pointed to the cut. Elizabeth nodded then watched as Jess rubbed the juice on Simba's wound.

"Anything else you saw in your vision, Elizabeth?" Willa asked.

Elizabeth pursed her lips again, not wanting to reply. "Yes. I saw a few other things." Elizabeth answered.

"Like?" Willa pressed. Elizabeth closed her eyes and frowned, her lips a thin line. Mark placed a hand on Willa's shoulder, telling her that Elizabeth didn't want to talk about it. Willa sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, for healing Simba's wound." Nala thanked Jess and Elizabeth. Elizabeth opened her eyes and nodded while Jess smiled.

"Simba, what happened?" Finn asked Simba who felt better after Jess rubbed the nightsar juice on his cut.

Simba looked at Elizabeth. "Do you want to tell them?" Simba asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "Alright. Yesterday, these thugs—"

"They're called MalACES." Philby informed him.

Simba nodded in gratitude. "Yes, these MalACES raided the place. They weren't completely alone. Pirates from the Caribbean accompanied them."

"I think it's pretty obvious, from the start, everyone included those pirates." Maybeck rolled his eyes, remembering when the Pirates and Stitch chased Finn and him.

"They were looking for me. Thank goodness Nala and most of the others were out somewhere else or they would've taken them or worse…" Simba shook his head. "Your Adam was the first to find me. He was a pretty good fighter too," Andrew snorted. Elizabeth shot him a nasty look. "I thought he would kill me but thankfully he didn't. He doesn't seem to belong there, doesn't he?"

"Definitely not." Elizabeth said and shook her head.

"Simba, Nala said you needed to talk to us about something?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Simba nodded. "I would feel much better if you all searched around the park, for the animals. I'd like to know what animal isn't there. They could be a threat."

Finn nodded. "Of course. We will. But we should warn you, the MalACE's base is located in the forest, the red neck forest." Finn said.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to stay away from that place." Simba said.

Finn turned to his friends. "Guys, we'll split up and do a search. Boys search the forest, girls you look around for the animals. Meet back at the tree when you're done."

"At least stick a guy with us Finn!" Amanda cried.

"You've got Elizabeth remember." Finn winked and eyed Elizabeth's bow.

"Right." Elizabeth said and smirked. Elizabeth winked at Finn. "At least you've got another fellow hunter with you." Elizabeth winked at Andrew.

"Yeah. Since Maybeck's not man enough to kill a guy." Andrew smirked.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I AM MAN ENOUGH!" Maybeck exclaimed. "I'm just not like you." He sniffed and crossed his arms defensively. Charlene placed her hand on Maybeck's shoulder, to help him calm down.

Elizabeth and Andrew laughed to themselves. Willa got the feeling that there was a sort of sibling bond between the two. "Alright we better get going." Finn announced. The girls sighed and said their goodbyes before watching them go.

"Take care Simba." Willa said then motioned for the girls to start walking towards the Kilimanjaro Safaris.

"You know, I'm betting that there aren't any animals here anymore." Jess said and looked around as they passed Pizzafari and the Tree of Life.

"I agree with Jess." Elizabeth said.

"You know, Elizabeth, your mood swings are starting to bug me, no offense." Charlene said.

"None taken." Elizabeth said and smiled. "And sorry, about my mood…"

"I know. It's okay. I understand what you're going through. But it would just be great if I knew what mood you were in." Charlene said and smiled.

Elizabeth laughed. "I'll do what I can." Elizabeth said and placed her hand on Charlene's shoulder.

"Thanks." Charlene sighed.

As the girls approached the Kilimanjaro Safaris, Willa said, "Okay, based on what I hear right now—which is absolute silence—I'm siding with Jess."

"That makes two of us." Amanda said.

"I can't disagree with any of you." Charlene said. "This places is starting to creep me out." Charlene shivered.

"Yeah. Just thinking about what might jump right out of that bush…or…or…what if someone hiding has a weapon and—" Amanda panicked.

"OKAY! Okay. Thanks, Amanda. That helped." Willa said sarcastically.

"Heh. Sorry." Amanda squeaked.

"Keep your eyes open." Elizabeth said and looked around, bow and arrow ready. The others nodded and turned all of their senses on.

The girls walked quietly, making sure not to draw any unwanted attention to them. The passed the Kilimanjaro Safaris. No animals, as the girls suspected. The girls crept on to the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail looking out for anything unusual.

Charlene was paranoid. She would always turn around and announce that she'd heard something, but there wasn't really anything. "Charlene, I think you turned your senses on too much." Amanda said.

"Does that even make sense?" Jess asked. Amanda shrugged.

"Wait. What if all the animals are being kept in the places they're supposed to go when the park's closed?" Amanda asked.

"I highly doubt that Amanda." Elizabeth whispered.

"Yeah. I mean I don't hear a single thing. It's either they've created a new way to keep the animals quiet _or _the MalACEs have them." Willa said. "Which, in my opinion, I believe. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Yes. I have." Amanda defended herself. "But really, I just wish the animals weren't taken and used for bad." Amanda sighed.

"Not all of them." Jess said. "We still have the Disney animal characters!"

"But Stitch's an overtaker." Amanda said.

"Isn't Stitch an _alien_?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good point." Amanda said. Elizabeth chuckled. Amanda sighed.

"Come on, there's not much to see here…" Willa whispered. The others followed her lead and made their way to Rafiki's Planet Watch. On the way, Charlene complained about how much her feet hurt since they had to walk all the way there.

"Why can't we take the train?" Charlene whined.

"Because! The train could be controlled by an overtaker or they've programmed it to lead anyone who rides on it to the MalACE's base!" Willa exclaimed.

"Stupid overtakers." Charlene grumbled to herself and started acting like Maybeck.

The whole Rafiki's Planet Watch search was the same as their search in Africa. No animals. The girls headed onto Asia with occasional complaints from each of them about how tired they were. Each of them were equally—except Elizabeth she hated the MalACEs and Overtakers the most, but more of the MalACEs—ticked off at the Overtakers and MalACEs.

Once the girls have covered Flights of Wonder, they were all frightened to search the Maharajah Jungle Trek, because of the _exotic _animals—especially the tigers and komodo dragons. But they were able to assure themselves that none of those animals were there. Thankfully, they were all taken. The idea of what the Overtakers and MalACEs planned to do with them, terrified the girls.

_This is bad. _One would think

_This is not good. Not good at all. _Another would panic.

The girls were convinced, since having searched most of the park, that there weren't any animals over at the Kali River Rapids or in Expedition Everest. The girls turned around and headed for the Tree.

Elizabeth heard some squawking up in the air and lifted her head to gaze into the sky. Sailing across the gloomy grey sky, Elizabeth spotted a bird. A bird she has never seen before.

"It looks like a cross between a duck…and…is that…a tiger's tail?" Amanda cried, looking up at the sky.

"I've never seen anything like that." Willa said, not exactly gaping.

"I bet it's some hybrid bird…" Jess said in awe.

"I have to say, it kind of looks amazing…" Charlene said then turned around to see Elizabeth aim her arrow at the bird, ready to release. "Elizabeth! What are you doing? Don't just kill that bird!" Charlene panicked.

But it was too late, Elizabeth released the arrow and it flew up, piercing through the bird's feathers and skin. "What have you done?" Jess gasped.

Elizabeth kept her face expressionless. "I've seen these birds before. Messenger birds. My parents sent them back and forth several times. There's probably a lot more somewhere." Elizabeth said and bent over to look at the bird closely. "Look." Elizabeth pointed at the bird's ankle, it had an anklet with a red ace. "It's got an anklet. A MalACE anklet."

The other girls gasped. "You're right." Willa said and moved closer.

"Check this out." Charlene said and pointed at the back of the bird. It carried some sort of duffel bag.

Elizabeth turned the bird over so it's back was facing her. She opened his bag and inside it, she found a note. Elizabeth took the note and read it aloud, "_Sir, that Pocahontas is long gone. The deaths took care of her in the forest. No sign of her ever since, sir. And I'm sure Frisk and Slim didn't tell you that _your nephew _let the lion get away. Just to inform you sir, we are at base 1, that park idiots call the Magic Kingdom. We're awaiting orders sir." _Elizabeth looked up at her friends. It betrayed rage and pain.

Willa knew what Elizabeth was thinking. "Elizabeth. No." Willa said sternly. "You don't stand a chance against those men."

"But I have you guys with me!" Elizabeth shouted.

"We're not going with you and risk our lives! Elizabeth, revenge isn't the way. Killing them won't get you Adam back." Willa shouted back.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Elizabeth cried. Tears began falling down her face.

Willa walked over to Elizabeth and hugged her. "We'll figure something out. We'll get him back. Don't worry." Willa whispered.

"Come on. Let's head back to the tree. We'll wait for the boys there." Charlene said and started walking back to the tree. Amanda and Jess followed after her, then Willa who still had her arms wrapped around a weeping Elizabeth.*

After three hours staying inside the tree while it poured outside, the girls were starting to get worried.

"Do you guys think they're okay?" Jess asked.

"We're are they?" Amanda asked frantically.

"I hope nothing happened to them." Willa said worriedly.

"I just hope Maybeck's man enough to get back here and face me." Charlene said furiously, but they knew she too was extremely worried. Elizabeth was the only one who stayed quiet.

"We have to go look for them!" Amanda said.

"No." Willa said. "Finn said to stay here and wait until they come back!"

"But what are we suppose to do here?" Amanda exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Willa cried throwing her hands up, exasperated. That's how the argument between the two girls started…until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Charlene said and walked toward the door.

Amanda turned. "FINN!" She exclaimed and ran to the door. She spread her arms wide then wrapping her arms around a soaking Finn. "I was so worried." Amanda breathed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Finn said and stroked her hair. The other boys went inside to greet the others. "Got into some trouble."

"What trouble?" Elizabeth asked and turned to Andrew.

"Monkeys." Andrew replied gruffly.

"You guys got beat up by monkeys?" Charlene asked and crossed her arms.

"No." Maybeck replied defensively.

"We were just unlucky." Philby said, his shirt off. Philby winced as Willa examined his wound on the left side of his chest. "The monkeys were in the forest. They attacked us."

"Is that how you got that?" Elizabeth asked and at his chest. Philby nodded and smiled at Willa who rolled her eyes.

"What was weird is that those monkeys had anklets with an ace on them." Finn said. He was already preached on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"We're guessing that they're with the MalACEs." Philby said.

"They are." Elizabeth said. All eyes were on her. "We saw a messenger bird" Elizabeth looked up at Andrew. "It carried a message saying that Pocahontas is dead and that Adam failed to kill Simba."

"What happened? Where is it now?" Mark asked.

"It's dead." Charlene said simply.

"Oh." Mark said. Charlene lifted her eyebrows as if to say, _yeah, I know. _

"Well, nothing really happened in the forest." Maybeck said and shrugged.

"Besides the monkeys." Andrew added.

"Besides the monkeys, yes." Maybeck said and nodded.

"How about you guys?" Philby asked.

"Nothing." Jess said.

"There aren't any animals in the parks." Willa said.

"At all?" Finn asked.

"None at all." Amanda said and shook her head.

"That's a problem." Mark said.

"It sure is." Charlene said and yawned.

Maybeck checked his watch. "I think it's late enough." Maybeck told everyone. "We had a long day."

"Don't forget tiring." Amanda pointed out.

"Let's get some rest." Finn declared and climbed under his sheets. Everyone else took his lead and slept.

Elizabeth walked over to the light switched and turned the lights off. "Good night." She whispered then walked back to her bed.

"Night kid." Andrew said and kissed Elizabeth's hair. Elizabeth looked at him briefly, but her expression betrayed nothing.

"Night Andrew." Elizabeth said and laid her head down. This time, Elizabeth waited for the nightmares.


	26. Stranger Dreams and Understandings

**This chapter was so unexpected. I mean, I had planned that Elizabeth would have a dream of Lady Esther telling her to leave but I hadn't expected it to be THIS long! I'm so pleased with it! It's one of my favorites! I love Ed-Edward...um, Cullen? Eh. Whatever. Just skip this part and start reading! PLEASE! I love this chapter a lot. I worked so hard. I love the two (you'll find out who) together...just so you know, it was much better in my head. "This was so much easier in my head!" -Aang, The Tales of Ba Sing Se. I hope you enjoy, review, and fall in love with this chapter! :3**

**This Chapter Is Best Read With: What's Your Name? by Jesse McCartney (I listened to this song the _entire _time I wrote this chapter, it doesn't exactly fit the theme but somehow it fits), Misery by Maroon 5 (Ed_ is in misery *wink wink*), and a bit of Requiem of A Dream (it's the theme song for this story)**

**Disclaimer: **_*checks list of things I own* Crud. the Kingdom Keepers isn't on the list. Sorry mates, I don't own it. _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Stranger Dreams and Understandings**

Elizabeth found herself in a familiar setting. She'd seen this before, a long time ago. It was dark and raining, the thunder cackled in the background. There were trees circling two figures. The boy had black glossy hair and the girl had light brown hair with streaks of darker brown. Elizabeth's old hair color.

Adam. Her. She remembered it all too well. Adam was nearly killed. She had no clue who could've shot him…until now. Elizabeth heard herself scream.

"_Adam!" _Elizabeth's sixteen year-old self scream. "_Adam please don't leave me." _

Elizabeth stepped closer. _He's not dead. _Elizabeth thought to herself. Elizabeth forced herself to look at Adam's image. He was pale, like in most of her visions, and he _looked _dead. His eyes were closed, Elizabeth so desperately wanted to see his special green eyes, but she couldn't.

"_Adam. Please. Wake up." _The sixteen year-old Elizabeth yelled. She placed her hand on his face; tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks. "_Don't do this to me. Adam! Please. You're my best friend. The one who's been there all my life. Don't leave me now." _

Elizabeth waited there. Waiting for the moment when Adam would awake. But he never did. _What's going on? He should've been alive minutes ago. _Elizabeth thought to herself frantically.

Just then, another body appeared. He was on the ground too. Possibly asleep. But he didn't move. Elizabeth inched her way toward the boy on the ground. He had messy golden hair that looked more brown than gold. He wore the same clothes Andrew wore…_Andrew! _Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. She ran to Andrew's barely breathing body and knelt down beside him, just like her sixteen year-old self was doing with Adam.

Tears started forming, but she wasn't ready to let them fall. Elizabeth started panting. "_Andrew. Andrew. No. No. No." _Elizabeth said in dread.

Andrew didn't appear to have any wound on him. _Poison? _Elizabeth thought in fear. _How could he have drunk poison? He's smarter than that! _Elizabeth placed her hand on his face, just like she had with Adam. "_Andrew, listen to me, don't die. Don't leave. Stay with me." _Elizabeth choked but it was no use. He couldn't hear her.

Suddenly, Elizabeth heard a faint chant in the background. "_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead." _The voices said.

"_No! They're not dead!" _Elizabeth screamed at the invisible voices. "_He's not dead!" _

"_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._" The voices repeated over and over again.

"_Stop it!" _Elizabeth pleaded. "_Please!" _

"_You're dead." _The voices said then everything went black.

"It's okay, Liz, wake up, you're fine." Elizabeth heard Andrew say.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. Again, she found herself gasping for air. She felt Andrew's cool hand in hers. Elizabeth looked up and saw Andrew at her side, smile in relief. "You're fine now, kid. It's okay." Andrew soothed her.

Elizabeth was afraid. And confused. Elizabeth scooted closer, and laid her head on his chest. Elizabeth let go of his hand to let her hand rest on his chest. She breathed in his murky scent and closed her eyes. Andrew stroked her hair and smiled to himself. _None of them are dead. _Elizabeth told herself. _None. _

* * *

Elizabeth found herself surrounded by black and mist. _Oh no. Not another nightmare. _Elizabeth thought in fear. Until she realized something. "_Lady Esther!" _Elizabeth called out. As soon as she called, Lady Esther floated before.

Lady Esther's smile was warm. "_Hello Elizabeth._" Lady Esther greeted her.

"_Hello." _Elizabeth said and smiled like a child. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, it reminded her of how she smiled long before Adam was kidnapped.

"_Elizabeth, listen to me carefully." _Lady Esther said seriously. Elizabeth nodded. "_Now's the time _you _must go alone to look for Adam." _

For a moment, Elizabeth smiled but a frown replaced it seconds after. "_How will I know where to go?" _She asked. "_What about my friends? I can't leave them here un—" _

Lady Esther raised her hand up to stop Elizabeth. "_Your friends will be safe, I promise." _Lady Esther said. "_As for the way, my mist" _Lady Esther motioned to the mist below her. "_Will guide you. It'll show you the way. You must follow it at all times. Wherever it does not reach, _do not _go there." _

Elizabeth nodded. "_Thank you." _Elizabeth said sincerely. "_Oh um, Lady Esther, I'm sorry if this question offends you in any way but, who was that man you were dancing with?" _

Lady Esther's face fell. "_Elizabeth…" _Lady Esther said.

"_It offends you. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked." _Elizabeth said and shook her head regrettably.

Lady Esther smiled. "_It's alright, Elizabeth." _Lady Esther said. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. "_I suppose it's time to tell you." _Lady Esther sighed.

"_Thank you." _Elizabeth whispered.

"_A long time ago, when I was nineteen years old, everything changed…" _Lady Esther waved her hand and suddenly, the background changed. It was no longer the pitch-black darkness she saw ever so often. It looked like England centuries ago in an alley. Cobblestones decorated the floor, puddles here and there. A girl, about nineteen, with bright orange hair, her green eyes were stunning and bright, came walking into the alley. Her clothes reminded her of the clothes Aurora wore when she was being kept with the fairies. She recognized the girl as Lady Esther. But back then, she was just known as Esther.

"…_Because of him." _Lady Esther said gravely. As soon as she did, Elizabeth heard a scream. Elizabeth saw Esther shrieking, being strangled by a big buff man with tattoos over his arm. To Elizabeth, he looked like Frisk, except older. Not to mention the man's unruly beard. The man's grin was as big as a watermelon. He laughed as Esther struggled to break free from his grasp. The man dragged Esther out of the alley and into a forest with out any sign of struggle from him.

"_Oy, girlie, we're almost there." _The Frisk look-a-like snickered as they approached an entranced, the same size as an ordinary door but nothing covered it, no door, no wall, nothing. You could see everything inside, the ground was still made up of cobblestones, and it gave Esther a gazillion cuts and scratches. There were many wells, wooden posts, houses, and people wearing black and red outfits running here and there.

"_What the damn world is this place?" _Esther shrilled.

"_For you, hell." _The man said. He then smiled when he continued, "_For me, paradise." _The man laughed.

Esther's expression became worried. Around her, she saw people being whipped in the spot, some were being scolded at, and others were tied to the posts. They all looked afraid. Their expressions betrayed pain and suffering. It broke Lady Esther's heart.

"_Coming from the richest family in town, I was never used to seeing these people suffer and experience this much pain. I instantly hated the person who did this to them. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. And that's exactly what let me do. That's exactly how I met Edwin…" _Lady Esther's voice echoed.

Elizabeth watched as Esther was dragged into a big black house. It wasn't exactly a mansion but it was close. The inside of the house was dark; Elizabeth could barely make anything out. They heard a door open and inside the room was a single lamp dangling from the ceiling. Under the lamp stood a man. _The _man. Even in the dark, there was no mistaking the man's bright orange eyes. Elizabeth gasped at the same time as the young Lady Esther did.

"_Who are you?" _Esther spat.

The man smiled. "_My name is Edwin, my dear." _Elizabeth saw Esther scrutinize Edwin. Elizabeth had the exact thought she had. He was far too young to be using things like, my dear.

"_Are you that wicked demon who has made these people suffer?" _Esther asked harshly.

Edwin laughed. "_As much as I would love to take credit, my dear, it was my _uncle _who started it." _Edwin smiled. "_I'm just the one who made it worse." _

Esther's face displayed her rage. Edwin smiled at her. "_What you want from me?" _

"_Nothing much." _Edwin shrugged. "_I want your money, that's for sure, I want your belongings, yes. Basically everything you have." _Edwin laughed.

"_Why do you need me? Why don't you just take it?" _Esther shrieked.

"_Because, my sweet, that would take out all the fun of it!" _Edwin said merrily.

"_What fun?" _Lady Esther hissed.

"_Watching you suffer, of course!" _Edwin laughed and clasped his hands.

"_You're cruel and horrible, I hope you know that."_ Esther muttered.

"_Of course I know, dear!" _Edwin laughed again. "_Now go, go suffer." _Edwin shooed her out the door. Before Esther could protest, Edwin slammed the door in her face.

"_Ever since that day, Edwin made my life hell. But little did I know he was always watching from a far…admiring…" _Lady Esther's voice echoed again. Elizabeth saw Esther was now dressed in a red dress with a sort of black top that started from her chest and ended when it met her skirt. Her hair was tied up but loose strands of hair dangled everywhere. Esther with her bucket in hand, was making her way to the well when two men grabbed her shoulders and dragged her back to the black house and to the same room where she first met Edwin.

"_Hello my dear. It's been awhile hasn't it?" _Edwin greeted Esther.

"_Ten __horrible months in hell. Congratulations." _Esther said sourly, crossing her arms.

"_I must congratulate you too my sweet. You've made it this far." _Edwin chuckled.

Esther shot him a deadly look. "_I'll die soon. Because of you." _Esther said.

Edwin shook his head. "_I'm not going to let that happen." _Edwin said, his eyes softened.

The softness in his eyes caught Esther off guard. "_Why not?" _She asked tentatively.

Edwin blinked and his eyes returned to the hard evil eyes she'd looked at many times. "_Because I have plans for you." _Edwin answered smugly.

"_Why'd you bring me here? I've done nothing wrong." _Esther asked in fury.

"_I just wanted to check on you." _Edwin said. It seemed to Esther that he was uncertain of his answer.

"_I'm doing horrible. Thank you." _Esther said in mock politeness.

The corners of Edwin's mouth twitched up. "_That's wonderful news." _Edwin said. "_Well, I guess you must be going now." _Edwin said and motioned for her to exit the door.

"_Thank goodness." _Esther muttered loudly enough to make sure Edwin had heard her. "_Good day, sir." _Esther turned and left.

"…_Ever since that day, I always felt that he was watching me. Everywhere. All the time. I couldn't figure him out. I didn't know that soon, I'd find myself falling for him…" _Lady Esther said as Elizabeth caught sight of Esther in the same dress as earlier. There were now scars on her arms and a bruise on her neck. Esther made her daily trip to the well with her usual brown bucket.

"_Esther, stop it. Edwin is a cruel evil monster." _Esther scolded herself. "_He kills people!" _Esther groaned. "_Sure, he looks attractive. His features are captivating. His eyes are fetchingly beautiful. I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off…no! Stop it Esther!" _It continued that way throughout the week.

Elizabeth had to admit, that the first time she looked at him in her second nightmare, he looked pretty handsome. In a way, Edwin could pass as Adam's bad boy self—but less evil.

"…_Finally, the day came when Edwin couldn't keep it to himself anymore…" _Lady Esther said. It was dark, nighttime. Elizabeth spotted Esther exit the diner and walk toward the rack that hung her tattered rag of a coat, far away from the diner. She was absolutely alone. Everyone was inside the diner, eating somehow merrily since it was a rest day.

Esther walked up to the rack and brushed her hand against her brown coat. Hair fell in front of her face and she tucked it behind her ear. Esther sighed. She wished that she had a better coat. Then suddenly, her thoughts shifted to Edwin. Esther couldn't help it and smiled to herself.

Suddenly, Esther felt hands on her hips. Esther gasped and quickly turned. She wasn't able to get a good look at the man but she thought she saw Edwin's soft orange eyes again before his lips met hers. _You're hallucinating Esther. It can't be Edwin. _Esther thought. _His kiss would be forceful and sexual._

But this kiss wasn't forceful, but sweet, careful, and it was as if he couldn't get enough of her without losing control. Esther closed her eyes. She breathed in his sweet scent that smelled of roses. Roses. Edwin had always smelt like roses. Whenever she'd smelt roses, she thought she'd seen Edwin staring at her.

_You're not hallucinating! _Esther thought, overjoyed. _It's Edwin. Edwin… _Esther kissed him back with passion. She felt Edwin smile through the kiss. Edwin brought his hand up to her neck. Esther groaned. He was touching the part where her big purple bruise was. Edwin's hand traveled up to her cheekbone. Esther groaned again. Another bruise, but it wasn't as big as the one in her neck. Esther started gasping.

Edwin broke away, worried. Esther was still gasping, but tried to quiet down. Edwin touched her cheekbone again, and again Esther groaned. Edwin frowned. He took her hand and led her back to his house. Esther loved the feel of his warm hands on her cool hands.

Edwin opened a door Esther had never seen before. It was made of mahogany and it was decorated with grand flowers and symbols carved into it. Edwin turned the golden handle and the two of them entered.

Esther gaped. It was nothing like she'd ever seen here, in the simple-like camp. It was grand and bright unlike the other rooms she'd been in his house. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, adorned with hundred tiny crystals. The crystals reflected the light and the room was filled with color.

Edwin's bed was huge and lavish. It was purple velvet. The headboard extended to the ceiling. When you looked up, you still saw the purple velvet, like a roof. At the sides of it hung thin curtains. Edwin's real curtains were shut. The curtains were red satin. It had interesting designs in gold silk.

Edwin hadn't spoke ever since he kissed her. "_Sit." _Edwin commanded and motioned at the bed. But it wasn't a harsh command, like his usual. It sounded optional but Esther could tell that he'd prefer if she did. She did as she was told. Her legs ached and trembled. She had bruises and pains everywhere on her legs. She watched Edwin walk into his bathroom. He left the door open but Esther thought it was rude to peek.

Esther tried to breathe without groaning. She had some kind of pain in her ribs. Whenever she'd breathe in she felt as if there was something sharp poking her. Esther closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing slowly, being careful not to feel the stabbing.

When Esther opened her eyes again she saw Edwin walking toward her with some sort of kit. Edwin had changed into a loose shirt that formed a V in his chest, exposing his broad strong chest and milky skin. Esther couldn't help but stare at his chest. Esther blushed when Edwin smirked, telling her he could see what she was looking at.

Edwin knelt on the floor and looked up at her. "_I noticed your legs shaking." _Edwin informed her. Esther's blush deepened. Edwin smiled. "_May I?" _He asked for permission to lift her skirt. Esther nodded and he lifted her skirt. Edwin pulled out some sort of vial that contained some midnight blue liquid and applied some on his fingers. He then touched Esther's legs rubbing the liquid on her bruises. It felt so good. Esther smiled and looked at Edwin. Edwin returned the smile.

"_What is that?" _Esther asked curiously, clearly fascinated. Esther could smell it's sweet scent of caramel and lemon.

Edwin's smile widened as he applied more of the liquid on her legs. "_It's nightsar. It has healing powers." _Edwin replied. Esther's legs felt so much better. Edwin pulled her skirt back down to cover her legs. Edwin straightened up and extended his arms, reaching for her neck.

Edwin brushed away the locks of hair covering Esther's neck. Edwin applied more nightsar on his fingers and rubbed them on Esther's purple bruise. Esther sighed as she felt the pain vanish. Edwin smiled. He then moved up to her cheekbone and Esther felt the same relief.

"_Thank you." _Esther said sincerely. Esther and Edwin locked their eyes. Esther was mesmerized and so was Edwin. Esther's heart was beating rapidly. She literally forgot everything she ever learned. But one thought stuck—Edwin was evil. Esther snapped out of it. She looked away and blinked. Esther cleared her throat. "_Um, Thank you, Edwin. For healing me." _Esther said and stood up. Esther straightened her skirt and bowed. "_Goodnight, sir." _Edwin's face was expressionless.

Since Edwin didn't say a word, Esther turned and walked toward the door. She turned the golden doorknob and opened the door slightly. She hadn't heard any footsteps approaching when a hand shot from her right. Just like before, Esther gasped and turned around.

Edwin came closer, so fast Esther couldn't register the fact that his lips were on hers again. Giving up, Esther leaned on the door. Her hands came up and found Edwin's waist and face, pulling him closer. Esther wanted him. Edwin wanted her.

Edwin moved to the bed, but their lips never parted. He laid Esther carefully on the bed. The only sound there was their lips moving with the rhythm of their hearts beating as one.

"…_I loved him. He loved me. I was completely happy even though I still had to work. Edwin had offered to stop all my tasks and work but I refused. It was unfair if I stopped working while the others did not. He didn't stop with all the orders but he became easier…I loved him so…" _Lady Esther sighed. Elizabeth understood how she felt. She wished she wouldn't hate Edwin so, but he has Adam. Her Adam. "_It continued like that for ages…Edwin didn't want to take it too far, I didn't want to go too far…I was happy, content, and in love…"_

Elizabeth found Esther and Edwin by a waterfall, soaking. But they didn't care. Their lips were pressed together. Edwin pulled Esther closer, but they were already so close.

Esther pulled away. Both of them gasped for air. Esther kept her eyes on her hand that was placed on his chest. "_Edwin…Edwin…Edwin" _Esther whispered. Edwin pressed his forehead on hers, his arms wrapped around her waist, his eyes on her. "_Edwin, I love you." _Esther whispered. "_I love you. I love you. I love you." _Edwin smiled but before he could reply, Esther's arms were wrapped around his neck and the remaining space between them was gone. Esther's lips were pressed softly on his. Esther had tears of joy in her eyes and so did Edwin.

Edwin broke away. "_I love you."_ He whispered and smiled. He loved her so; he couldn't even explain the feeling inside him. He'd never felt it before, but for so long, he'd wanted to.

"…_Then came the day that separated us forever…" _Lady Esther whispered. _No! I don't want this to end! _Elizabeth thought. But the scene changed into night. There were torches everywhere and people screaming. People were fighting everywhere. Blood, tears, pain, cries, were everywhere. Elizabeth found Esther trying to make her way to Edwin—to warn him.

"_Edwin!" _Esther shrieked. She ran but a man with blazing blue forget-me-nots grabbed her wrists. "_Get your hands off me." _Esther growled. The man grinned evilly. Esther returned the grin and then raised her leg to kick him. The man fell on the floor unconscious. "_Edwin!" _Esther shrieked again.

"_Esther!" _Edwin shouted, racing forward to find her. Both of them were pushing through the crowds trying to find each other. Finally they did. Panting, Esther bumped into Edwin. "_Esther." _Edwin said in relief.

"_Edwin…" _Esther sighed. She brought her lips up to meet his, making sure she kissed him, if anything happened to one of them. Esther kissed him with urgency and sadness. Edwin could feel his heart slowly breaking. "_Edwin, I love you. Don't forget it" _

"_I love you Esther." _Edwin whispered back.

Esther placed her hand on his cheek. "_Be careful, there's someone who wants to kill yo—" _Esther was cut short when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, like the pains she got when she would breathe. Esther looked down and found a dagger peeking through her chest, blood dripping. Esther slowly brought her eyes up to met Edwin's for the last time before closing them and falling into darkness ant nothingness.

"_NO!" _Both Elizabeth and Edwin screamed. Edwin caught Esther before she could collapse on the ground. Edwin cried. He cried like he never had before. Esther was right. Someone was going to kill him. By killing her. Edwin felt dead inside. Edwin raised his head up darkly. Instantly, it reminded Elizabeth of the time she found out Adam was gone.

Edwin stood up, his arms still around Esther's dead body. Edwin screamed. Then, Edwin closed his eyes in concentration, his teeth clenched. At once, all the men who attacked stood straightened up; they looked like they were about to be crushed. But they weren't. They were burned. When Edwin opened his eyes, all the attackers were gone, turned into ash. And the look in Edwin's eyes brought back all of Elizabeth nightmares. _It's him. _Elizabeth thought. _The man who has Adam. _Just then, everything went black.

But Elizabeth wasn't awake—yet. Lady Esther reappeared; she looked as if she had cried. The mist returned and Elizabeth felt safe. It was silent. Neither of them spoke. Elizabeth walked up to Lady Esther and wrapped her arms around her. Elizabeth was hugging a ghost. Elizabeth felt the same feeling of sadness Lady Esther had. Just seeing the way Edwin kissed Esther, it actually made Elizabeth happy. She loved seeing them happy.

Finally Lady Esther spoke up. "_Thank you, Elizabeth. It meant a lot." _Lady Esther said and meant it. Elizabeth broke away and smiled, her face glistened from crying.

"_You guys were beautiful. I wished you hadn't died." _Elizabeth chocked and wiped her eyes. "_What am I going to do about Edwin?" _

"_Kill him." _Lady Esther said. Elizabeth's face twisted in confusion. "_I still love him. But he needs to be stopped. Besides, if he dies, he ends up here. With me." _

"_I'll…try. I promise. I can't wait for this to be over." _Elizabeth said and shook her head.

"_Good bye Elizabeth, I'll see you tomorrow, inside the base of the MalACEs." _Lady Esther said and vanished.

Then, everything went black.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to a familiar room. _I'm awake._ Elizabeth thought. She turned and found Andrew's spot empty. Elizabeth stood up and stretched. Then, she turned around again and found all of her friends staring at her, their arms crossed. Elizabeth looked at them confused.

"You are **not **leaving."


	27. I Have To

**A short chapter about Elizabeth not leaving and all the stuff. Hopefully you all will think they're all jerks. No, I'm kidding! Haha. ^^ I just hope you enjoy this chapter. I did my best to make it interesting :D So I'm sorry if you don't think it's exciting. I wish you would though. Elizabeth sort of reminds me of Katara during the Southern Raiders episode while Mark and Andrew are sort of like Sokka and Aang then Jess is Suki. HAHA. Sorry, I'm being my Avatard self right now. I couldn't help it! So enjoy and review! :3**

**This Chapter Is Best Read With: What Have You Done Now? by Within Temptation (as I said before, I LOVE THEM), Pale by Within Temptation**

**Disclaimer: **_I'm sorry, I do not own The Kingdom Keeper series. Would you like to read on? YES, no *clicks yes*_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: I Have To**

"What…?" Elizabeth asked, confused. She was sure she hadn't said anything in her sleep.

"We know you're planning on leaving." Andrew said angrily. "What were you thinking?" Andrew's voice rose.

"How'd you know you?" Elizabeth asked, anger starting to boil. Her stubbornness rising. She didn't want to be told what to do.

"Jess had a vision." Mark said seriously, a frown on his face. Jess looked at Elizabeth apologetically. Elizabeth sighed.

"Look, I'm going and you can't stop me." Elizabeth shook her head. No one could stop her. No one.

"Yes we can." Maybeck shrugged.

"Elizabeth, it's dangerous for Christ's sake!" Mark exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I'll be safe!" Elizabeth exclaimed back.

"Elizabeth, you could be hurt! Or killed! You've seen yourself what those men could do!" Willa cried frantically.

"And that's exactly why I'm going!" Elizabeth said. "Adam needs me."

"We need you!" Mark yelled. "We need you here, safe."

"Mark! I can take care of myself!" Elizabeth cried. Elizabeth turned to Andrew. "Andrew, please." Elizabeth pleaded. "I have to do this. You've seen that I can take care of myself."

Andrew looked away. He shook his head. "I'm not going to lose you again." Andrew said. He'd already lost her once. He doesn't want to lose her again, just after she forgave him. But he had a feeling she would hate him again if he didn't let her go.

"You won't lose me." Elizabeth whispered reassuringly.

"How do you know that?" Andrew frowned.

"I just know. And besides, someone will protect me." Elizabeth said. By someone, she'd meant Lady Esther. Her mist would guide and protect Elizabeth.

"We aren't going with you!" Mark yelled.

"I wasn't talking about you!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." Mark said bitterly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I have to do this you guys." Elizabeth told her friends.

"What about us? Who's gonna protect us?" Maybeck snorted. Philby rolled his eyes.

"A friend." Elizabeth said seriously.

"O-kay…" Maybeck said not exactly getting what Elizabeth meant.

"Please, Mark, you have to let me go!" Elizabeth begged.

"No! Elizabeth, do you know how I would feel if I let you go and find out that you're never going to come back! You're the only family I've got. You're my sister."

"I know. I'm sorry that I have to put you through this." Elizabeth apologized. "But Adam saved our lives. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be. I owe him."

"So it's just that. Because you owe him." Andrew snorted. He was still furious. Elizabeth shot him daggers.

"You guys don't understand. Adam's my best friend. I love him. He's been with me forever." Elizabeth said. Then turned to Andrew, " and may I remind you Andrew, you left me when I needed you. You weren't there to help me, Adam was."

"I do understand, Elizabeth. But…I'm sorry." Willa said. "I just can't bear to let you go and risk yourself to save Adam." Willa shook her head and walked over to her bed with Philby following after her.

"I agree with Willa, I'm sorry Elizabeth." Charlene said and shook her head too.

"It's just _too _dangerous. Even if you've proven to us that you could take care of yourself, it's just too dangerous." Amanda said and closed her eyes, a frown on her face.

Elizabeth's expression looked desperate. "Please!" Elizabeth begged. "Andrew I need to go. I know that you don't Adam much. But what if that were me? What would you do?" Elizabeth looked Andrew in the eye.

"No. Elizabeth. I would save you but I can't let you. I'm sorry. You're **not **going." Andrew said in a low voice. "That's final." Andrew looked into Elizabeth's eyes then turned away.

"You heard Andrew. No." Mark said strictly.

Elizabeth was more than raging. "I can't believe you!" Elizabeth screamed. "I don't think you guys even care about Adam! All you guys care about are yourselves!"

"Elizabeth…" Willa whispered. Elizabeth looked at Willa furiously and ran out the door. Willa started to ran after her but Mark caught her arm.

Mark shook his head. "No. Don't. She's my sister. She'll be coming back. She didn't take anything with her." Mark said. Willa sighed.

After an hour, Elizabeth came walking through the door, wiping her tears away. "Oh thank goodness, you're alright!" Willa said in relief.

"Elizabeth, we're just about to go get some more nightsar. Care to join us?" Finn asked politely.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No thanks."

Finn looked at her uncertainly. "Alright. But stay here. Don't go anywhere." Finn said. To that, Elizabeth displayed no emotion. Finn walked out the door followed by everyone else.

"Hey, Elizabeth." Jess said. "I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to tell them…I just said them out loud while I had…" Jess apologized.

Elizabeth stopped her and welcomed her in an embrace. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth pulled away. "And Jess, just remember, whatever happens, it isn't your fault."

Jess nodded uncertainly. "Okay. Thanks." Jess said, confused. Then walked out the door, leaving Elizabeth alone in the room. Elizabeth shook her head and took one last look at Jess.

Jess locked the door from outside, leaving Elizabeth alone with no way out. Well, that's what she thought.

* * *

_Whatever happens, it isn't your fault _Jess recalled Elizabeth telling her. _What does she mean by that? Whatever could happen? _Jess thought confused as she walked toward the secret door of The Tree of Life, carrying a piece of nightsar for Elizabeth. The other Kingdom Keepers were far behind, taking their own sweet time.

Jess knocked on the door then unlocked the door. "Elizabeth?" Jess said while opening the door. "I've got nightsar for you." There was no answer. "Elizabeth?" Jess stepped inside.

No one was inside.

Jess hurried over to Elizabeth's bed. Her bag and arrow was gone. It was as if Elizabeth had never been here. Gone. Gone. Gone.

_Gone. _

Jess dropped the nightsar in her hands and bolted out the door. Jess ran as fast as her legs could take her. For a second, Jess was thankful that the others weren't that far. "Mark!" Jess screamed running toward him. Gone. Gone. Gone.

Jess ran into Mark, panting. "Jess…" Mark said worriedly. Jess clutched Mark's shirt for support.

Jess slowly raised her head to meet Mark's concerned eyes. "Mark…" Jess whispered.

"Jess, what is it?" Amanda asked anxiously.

"She's gone."


End file.
